Boku No Hero Academia: Sobre héroes e imbéciles
by Phantom1812
Summary: Preocuparse de la salud mental de los héroes hoy es impedir que haya más villanos mañana. O algo así dijeron. Lo cierto es que todos necesitan hablar con desesperación. Y casualmente, alguien dentro de Yuuei está obligado, por contrato, a escucharlos. A cualquiera que lo necesite. Lo que sea. Todos quieren hablar, pero si no los mata el problema, matarán al psicólogo. Literalmente.
1. Un brócoli llorón

**Buenas, qué tal les va.**

**Primera vez por aquí y si debo ser sincero, siempre tengo esta idea cuando algo diferente me gusta. En parte, también se mezclo con la noche reciente en que vi Rocky V y sentí que sería divertido escribir una pequeña historia así. Pero como no puedo imaginar a All Might (o a Gran Torino) dirigiéndose a Midoriya en los términos que usa Mickey con Rocky (sobre todo porque el antiguo símbolo de la paz sí conoce a la madre del muchacho), decidí traer esto aquí con los ajustes necesarios para dar rienda suelta a un mal vocabulario o a un mal tono, jejeje.**

**Quiero dedicar este pequeño relato no sólo a todos ustedes, los seguidores de esta entretenida serie. También va para el gremio de psicólogos. Los verdaderos héroes, en ocasiones, cuando todo se desmadra. Les he tomado el pelo por muchos años, pero reconociendo su labor. Todo mi respeto, agradecimiento y admiración.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar salvo que este universo heroico no me pertenece, los invito a ver cómo la pasa el futuro símbolo de la paz en la consulta de un psicólogo. Bienvenidos sean.**

* * *

_El amor es una especie de imbecilidad transitoria, un estado de angostura mental, de angina psíquica._

José Ortega y Gasset

–Doctor, yo… no sé qué hacer.

Yo tampoco, pero me pagan por saber, así que estoy más jodido.

Porque no estaría aquí por caridad. Eso déjaselo a los héroes. E incluso ellos, entre los descansos de salvar a pobres desgraciados, bien que se las ingenian para vender su imagen.

Pero si me lo preguntas, no me imagino al mocoso del diván vendiendo su imagen. Antes regalaría toda su ropa a los pobres si creyera que eso lo convierte en un héroe. Y se moriría de la vergüenza ahí mismo, pero contento de haber cumplido con su deber y su sueño.

En lo que a mí respecta, ya es bastante malo cuestionarse sobre la salud mental de los villanos como para encima, pensar en la de los héroes. Y por si eso fuera poco, añadir al carro a los novatos en camino de serlo…

Pero bien que dicen por ahí que es mejor tarde que nunca. Y quién se queja si le pagan…

Más si el primer día sientes que ya justificas tu paga. En especial con tu primer paciente.

Antes de oír la historia de su vida, habría pensado que el chico pecoso cabeza de brócoli (tanto en forma como en color) no sólo se equivocó al golpear mi puerta, sino también al entrar a esa escuela en particular. Confirmar después que todo estaba en orden me llevó a hacer un esfuerzo que bordeaba lo insano.

Y si me lo preguntas, no. No tuve éxito en imaginarlo salvando mi trasero de un problema estrambótico. Como amanecer tras una borrachera amarrado a una bomba que amenace con volar media ciudad. Una cosa poca.

Si no me ayudó verlo de pie en el umbral y temeroso de que le pudiera saltar cualquier cosa encima, verlo todo rígido en el diván tampoco contribuyó.

–Según tu ficha, dice que te llamas Izuku Midoriya.

–S… Sí, doctor.

–Aquí dice que si golpeas con demasiada fuerza, te puedes romper los huesos necesarios para terminar en una silla de ruedas.

–Yo… yo nunca… nunca ha sido así…

–¿No te rompes huesos?

–No… no he usado una silla.

–Pero te rompes los huesos.

–Ahora menos.

–Pero te los rompes.

–¡Sí! ¡Sí me los rompo!

–Bien, ¿y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

–Nos… nos dijeron que… nos dijeron que desde esta semana… esta semana estaría disponible la… la atención psicológica para quienes lo necesiten.

–Qué bonito –intenté imaginar quién pudo haber soltado esa información, si el tipo con cara de sueño eterno o la sadomasoquista de perfume intenso–. ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto?

–Mamá siempre decía que… básicamente uno habla con el psicólogo hasta que encuentra el problema.

–Si viniste ante la sugerencia masiva es que ya sabes cuál es tu problema.

–Yo… yo no… no… quiero decir…

Si las palabras no dicen suficiente, fíjate en la cara. La cara nunca miente. En especial si se trata de color. Y cualquiera que viera al chico, pensaría cualquier cosa. Nadie puede enrojecer de esa manera y estar del todo sano.

–Hagamos una cosa, antes de entrar en materia, me gustaría conocerte.

–A… ¿A mí? –No, a ese chico que me mira desde el reflejo de la ventana y que tanto se parece a ti, ¿me lo presentas?

–Háblame de ti.

–Pero… pero… no sé por dónde comenzar.

–¿Qué tal el principio?

–¿Se refiere a la infancia?

–En realidad… estaba pensando pedirte que me hablaras del Big Bang, pero sí, tu infancia suena mejor.

Aunque habría tenido su gracia ver al muchacho intentando explicarme el origen de la vida. Quizá se perdiera a medio camino y no tuviera idea de poner a los dinosaurios, si antes o después del ser humano.

–Siempre… siempre he querido ser un héroe tan grande como All Might, aunque… cuando era niño eso parecía un poco complicado.

All Might… no podía culparlo. Por mucho que, al lado de eso, subir y bajar el Everest en un día pareciera poco menos que un paseo por la plaza, ni siquiera por el parque.

–Yo… tuve muchos problemas de niño, ¿sabe? No… mi… mi quirk se manifestó poco… poco antes de entrar aquí.

Y esperó. Supongo que a que le dijera algo. Qué extraño, niño, ¿seguro que eso es posible? ¿No hubo un error en tus análisis? ¿Cómo es posible tan siquiera cosa semejante? Si por lo general eso se sabe en la niñez…

–A eso le llamo yo ser paciente –dije más para que continuara que por otra cosa. Sin imaginar que algo así lo aliviaría.

–Hace años que no veo a papá, se fue a trabajar al extranjero y… ya casi ni recuerdo su cara, con suerte sé su nombre.

Qué raro. Cuando era niño a eso se le llamaba ir a comprar cigarros, pero…

–Aunque… desde los cinco años hacia atrás… me cuesta recordad más cosas, ¿sabe? De niño… de niño tuve problemas… accidentes… y como no tenía… como creía que no tenía quirk, pues… no es que tuviera más problemas que otros, pero creía tener un amigo y… me dio la espalda por considerarme un estorbo –sonrió con cierta tristeza–. Aunque… él ha sido así con todo el mundo, ¿sabe? No… no puedo decir que sea así solo conmigo…

–¿Sigues en contacto con Miss Simpatía?

–Es… es uno de mis compañeros –mierda, eso sí que era mala suerte. Como si no fuera suficiente que te hagan miserable en la infancia el mismo sujeto–. Durante años… años quise creer que… que un chico como yo… sí podía ser un héroe.

–Si estás aquí es porque te convenciste.

–Alguien… alguien a quien admiro mucho me confirmó que sí podía cumplir mi sueño.

–Y aquí estás.

–A pesar de todos los problemas… sí.

–Vas a ser héroe, chico, quizá sea bueno que te acostumbres a los problemas desde ya.

–Pero… no todos… no todos los problemas se pueden… enfrentar a golpes.

Con la salvedad de que la mayoría de ellos tienen mayor potencial de matarte, le quise decir, pero me lo guardé. Porque a juzgar por sus palabras y su cara, estábamos entrando a tierra derecha. O quise creer que acabábamos de terminar el calentamiento tras resumirme su infierno particular.

Quiero decir, cualquiera con una infancia así pensaría…

–Ni todos los problemas pueden ser tan grandes como para querer golpearlos.

–Debería… debería poderse… al menos una vez.

–Entonces sí sabes por qué estás aquí –ni siquiera lo vi asentir. Esas instancias las rellenas con silencios y los interpretas a tu conveniencia–. ¿Qué quieres golpear?

–A… mí mismo.

A quién no le pasa. Mínimo dos veces por semana, es lo saludable. Pero si necesitas acudir al psicólogo por eso…

–No importa… no importa cuánto haga… no importa lo que viva… lo que lea… no importa nada, yo… no puedo, doctor, no puedo… dejar de actuar… así.

Y lo que quiera que fuera el "así", debía de atormentarlo bastante para mantener sus dientes así de apretados al tiempo que enrojecía más. Mucho más que los recuerdos de un pasado de porquería y por momentos, algo borroso. Quizás esa niebla borrosa le ayudaba a mantener a raya la frustración, pero si aún compartía con el sujeto más simpático que jamás conoció…

–Doctor, yo… no sé qué hacer.

–¿Sobre?

–Sobre mí.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–No es que… no es que no pueda hablar en público, ¿sabe? Pero… he hecho… he hecho cosas muy locas y aun así… cuando quiero hablar sobre ciertas cosas… cuando quiero hablar con alguien… es como si… como si…

–¿Cómo si?

–Como si me estuviera muriendo… y no me saliera… la voz.

Pues sí. No tiene mucho sentido si, según sus antecedentes y confirmado por él mismo, decir que ha hecho cosas locas y recién estando en su segundo año tendría sentido si sólo fuera irse de fiesta o algún sinónimo. Pero tengo delante, al parecer, a uno de los aspirantes a héroe con menos suerte de los últimos años. O más si piensas que todas esas cosas son experiencias que suman.

Pero de todo lo que dijo antes de que pudiera pestañear cinco segundos, algo me hizo campana y no pienso soltarlo ahora.

–¿Y de qué te cuesta tanto hablar, amigo?

Agradezco no haberle ofrecido agua. Se habría atragantado. En cambio, empieza a murmurar incoherencias sin mirar hacia ningún sitio en particular. Si no me responde pronto, voy a cumplir la edad de jubilación aquí. Si nos ven, no les hará gracia, pero si quiero avanzar más, tendré que presionar algunas tuercas.

–Si puedes hablar en público, ¿qué hace diferente que hables con alguien?

No creía posible que pudiera avergonzarse más hasta ahora. Si le abro la ventana, no dudará en saltar por ella. Quizá sobreviva. Tampoco estamos tan alto y si el físico lo acompaña…

–Porque… esto… es por alguien, ¿verdad, amigo?

Se queda rígido. Inmóvil. Los ojos muy abiertos. La mueca de quien ha sido descubierto robando comida del refrigerador pasada la medianoche. O con un vídeo de aquellos en tu computador.

Casi sonrío. Por supuesto. Muy altruista y todo será Midoriya, el futuro héroe de todos. Pero sigue siendo un maldito adolescente. Un adolescente atrapado en una escuela de internos y al que le falta unos padres que le den la charla de las abejitas. O en última instancia, ya lo sabe. No falta el compañero que está más adelantado y parece urgido por introducir a un pobre incauto al mundo de la… polinización.

Sí. Quizá lo sabe. Y por eso mismo, en el peor de los casos, le cuesta abrir la boca y comportar como un ser humano que no está a punto de morir de un ataque a cualquier órgano vital.

–D… doctor…

–Dime.

–Su… supongamos que… que me… que me gusta alguien.

No sé qué cara tendré, pero eso le basta al pobre cabeza de brócoli para enredarse con sus propias palabras. Medio segundo más y se atorará con su lengua.

–Yo… quiero… quiero decir… que suponga… es decir, sólo suponga que es así, porque… porque… porque que lo diga no… no… no. quiere decir que en realidad yo… yo… yo…

–Muchacho… te habría bastado con decir "suposición", ¿lo sabías?

–Yo… yo… es… esto…

–Háblame de ella.

–¿Qué?

–O de él, qué sé yo, es cosa tuya si te gusta que te…

–Es… es hermosa.

Lo dice como quien deja escapar el aire. Casi con alivio. Y con un relajo, dentro de su tensión, que casi me asustó.

–Es… es bonita… es inteligente… es… es buena persona, ¿sabe? Generosa con todos, siempre… siempre quiere ayudarnos a todos…

–¿Seguro que no hablas de una santa?

–Y es… es absolutamente buena en todo lo que hace y se propone –si te ignoran con esa elegancia, es que ya lo perdiste, toma nota–. Es… es tan…

–Si sigues viéndola así, jamás podrás sacudirte ese miedo de encima.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Vamos, amigo, todos tienen un defecto, es imposible que ella no tenga alguno.

–Incluso… bueno, no es como que… no es como que sus defectos sean un problema, ¿sabe?

Me tienes que estar jodiendo, cabrón…

Lo perdí. Buen trabajo.

–Lo que quiero decir es… amigo, si has mirado a la muerte a la cara según lo que dicen tus profesores en tu expediente… si te has agarrado a golpes con los tipos más peligrosos… ¿En serio crees que hablar con una mujer te va a hacer algo peor? ¿En verdad te lo crees?

–Es que… usted no entiende…

–Quizá si me explicas…

–Ella… es tan buena… está tan arriba de todo que… que no necesitó hacer el examen para entrar… yo sí y… y… y no fui…

Mierda. Quiero un trago. Lo necesito. Y si pudiera… qué carajo, de tener le ofrezco.

Porque ahora mismo me siento tan útil como si golpeara una montaña con los pies. Eventualmente haré una grieta. Si soy inmortal, claro. Si tengo paciencia. E incluso siendo inmortal, eso es un factor importante.

No digo que sea imposible… bien, así como lo describe, le recomendaría que intente algo más asequible, como ser presidente del país. Lo que de por sí es bastante malo si…

–Además… creo que a ella… le gusta uno de mis amigos…

¿Hablé muy pronto, Dios?

No… no… no puedo perderlo. No puedo dejar que se hunda. No ahora. No ahora que estábamos tan cerca de… de cualquier cosa que no sea este maldito pozo en el que está cayendo a tanta velocidad…

–¿Eso te lo dijo ella, Midoriya?

–No… no, es que…

–¿Te lo dijo tu amigo?

–No, él… él…

–¿Quién carajos te lo dijo?

–Mi instinto.

Si pudiera, lo agarraría de la camiseta y le daría un puñetazo. Me conformo con dejar escapar el aliento, contar hasta cuatro e imaginar que estrangulo al cabeza de brócoli. La imagen mental me causa cierta satisfacción. Creo que ya puedo hablar.

–En estos momentos, amigo, tu instinto es tan confiable como un yakuza regalándote dulces.

–Doctor…

–Si nadie ha dicho nada, no es; si no tienes pruebas concretas, no es; mira, ya bastante tienes llorando por razones más o menos válidas, ¿en serio vas a ser lo bastante bruto para inventarte más razones?

En algún momento lo agarré del hombro. Ahora lo tengo sentado en el diván y casi me siento como Mickey diciéndole al hijo de perra de Rocky que se ponga de pie. La diferencia es que no amo al muchacho, pero tampoco me hace mucha gracia verlo destruido tan pronto, cuando aún no hemos escuchado la campana.

–Mira, Midoriya… así como lo pones, tienes dos alternativas.

–¿En serio? –Si no fuera el chico, me divertiría su expresión esperanzada.

–O agonizas lentamente toda la vida sabiendo que de amor ya no se muere… o haces algo al respecto sabiendo que de amor ya no se muere.

Por supuesto que se siente defraudado. Imagínate yo, que siempre he querido hacer algo más… poder hacer algo más y no sólo hablar…

–Chico… ahora mismo no sabes nada, sólo… tienes tus impresiones.

–D… doctor…

–Yo no sé cómo te enamoraste de esa chica, pero… es lo de menos, no es un campo de razones, sino de sentimientos y a los sentimientos… los sentimientos no se mezclan con la incertidumbre.

–Pero… pero yo…

–Puedes venir todas las veces que quieras, estoy a disposición de los estudiantes, pero… si hablas de ella y de cómo te sientes por no poder hacer nada por toda la eternidad… será lo mismo que sufrir solo y callado, tal vez te sientas mejor, pero… no te puedo garantizar que, al poco de cruzar esa puerta, no vuelvas a desear no haber nacido.

–Doctor –me sorprende que me mire con miedo. No debería estar hablando de estas cosas conmigo, que no soy nadie. ¿Se puede sentir más incómodo? –. Yo… tengo miedo…

–Vas a resultar ser un héroe encantador si te permites vivir el resto de tu vida con miedo –me pongo de pie y sé que me sigue con la mirada–. O qué, ¿crees que le confiaría mi pellejo a un tipo que fue incapaz de mirar a los ojos a quien dice amar? ¿Crees que creeré que me puedes salvar la vida si no pudiste ser honesto contigo mismo?

Creo que me golpearía de poder, pero el cabeza de brócoli sólo me mira con la boca abierta un largo rato antes de ponerse de pie con lentitud. Cualquiera que lo vea pensará que ha corrido por todo el país de punta a punta. Sin embargo, se le ve más seguro que al entrar. Incluso cuando me mira… parece menos asustado que al entrar. Y si eso no es un avance…

–Gracias, doctor.

–Si me lo agradeces, convénceme de que escuchaste lo que dije.

–Yo… lo intentaré.

–Eso debiera bastar por ahora.

Sonríe antes de irse. De cerrar por fuera. Sin él, el diminuto espacio que me dieron en esta escuela parece más grande. Aún sigo queriendo ese trago. Aún tengo abierta la pantalla del computador ofreciéndome su expediente. Su fascinante historia de desmadres heroicos pre graduado. Dieciséis años…

Bueno, a los dieciséis… ¿A quién no le han temblado las rodillas frente a quien amas?

No digo que el chico tenga que hacerlo mejor. Quizá, inconscientemente, esperamos más de quienes nos salvarán el día de mañana. Por mucho que no nos agrade la idea de ser salvados.

Como sea, ahora trabajo en esta escuela. Sus estudiantes nos salvarán el pellejo el día de mañana. Y con algo de suerte, quizá pueda aportar mi granito de arena impidiendo que se maten antes de verse ahogados con sus propias responsabilidades.

Pero qué digo. Al menos en ese curso debe haber un Izuku Midoriya con un problema así, por mucha curiosidad que me cause lo que pueda pasarle después de hoy con su musa, su inspiración.

Así y todo, no puedo imaginar que haya algo peor que lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Verdad?


	2. El durazno y la catapulta

** Un cordial saludo a todos:**

**En primer lugar, espero de corazón que todos ustedes se encuentren bien. Y en segundo, disculpas una vez más por tardar tanto. Nunca creí que estaría en esta situación y con tantos pendientes, pero también hay una explicación adicional para tanta tardanza: Lo cierto es, chicos, que esta historia ha sido una de las que menos me ha convencido en un principio y no exagero cuando les digo que estuve a punto de borrarla.**

**Verán. Si ya han leído mi trabajo, estarán familiarizados con mi estilo, en particular el que predomina en mis últimas obras. Y en base a algunos comentarios, me aplastó la certeza de que, en la actualidad, estaba yendo sobre seguro copiando mi propio trabajo previo. Fue descorazonador. Me sentí miserable. No quería seguir con esto. Y al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí se empeñaba en creer que existía una mínima posibilidad de sacar esto por un camino diferente.**

**Creo haber encontrado la forma. No con completa seguridad, pero al menos sí con el brío para volver a esta ****historia. Para sentir que no me estoy repitiendo. Para recuperar el amor por escribir.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a quienes han creído en esta historia mucho más que yo mismo, especialmente a Chiara, AstralWhip, Teo, andres888, AlexanderP700, blaze namikaze, Guardian-del-aura, MCDante 47, Nicstan7, Observador Fantasma, Valde Swan, Erasenpai946, jean010, lalo50, Misterghoul66, LauraOropezax3 y a todos aquellos que, con su lectura, le dan vida a esta historia. Es tiempo de ir hacia adelante y más alto.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar salvo que los elementos empleados en esta obra no me pertenecen... pues los invito a la lectura y les doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas.**

* * *

Hay una serie de factores a considerar al momento de aceptar un trabajo. Desde la paga pasando por la comodidad que pueda encerrar tu zona, las cualidades del ambiente humano, los horarios y si existe la posibilidad de que puedas desarrollarte en plenitud en aspectos personales y profesionales.

Eso si estás en posición de hacerte de rogar.

Y si no es el caso, lo que por lo general le ocurre al noventa por ciento de la población viva y en condiciones de laborar que debiera de pisar este planeta hasta que estemos en posición de colonizar otro, entonces apenas si consideras los horarios (porque debes pensar si puedes dormir las cuatro horas promedio que requiere un ser humano para no morir demasiado pronto y llegar a tiempo, claro, qué gracia tiene que te despidan en una semana) y la paga (porque conservas la ilusión de que tu vida sí cueste un poco más de lo que crees que vale en el mercado).

Con todo eso en mente, es normal que cualquiera pase por alto uno o dos factores que pierden relevancia. Puedes vivir rodeado de hijos de santas madres y lidiar con seres humanos cuya superioridad claramente está justificada a través de su encantador trato social. Puede prescindir de grandes comidas porque un pan y un vaso de agua es todo lo que necesita una persona para llegar al final de la semana, lo balanceado y el buen sabor son factores sobrevalorados. Y por supuesto que dormir está pasado de moda. Lo que dicta ahora la tendencia es descansar los ojos cuando vas al baño y aún así…

Si me preguntas y aún no crees que estoy sobrando en este juego, te diría que no reunía todos los requisitos para hacerme de rogar, pero seguía contando con ciertas ventajas que me permitían asomar la nariz a la consideración de la estrafalaria idea de rechazar una plaza laboral en la academia heroica más prestigiosa de Asia. Y puede que aceptara, al final del día, porque en ningún otro sitio encontraría una práctica tan abundante como aquí.

Porque seamos honestos. Estamos hablando de gente con poderes. Con poderes, maldita sea. Gente que es capaz de hacer prodigios. Bueno, desde el punto de vista de gente como uno, que hoy por hoy te escuchan decir algo así y como mínimo se preguntan si no vienes de una dimensión alterna con una puerta en el Territorio Antártico.

Hablamos de gente que tiene la capacidad de permitirse cualquier trabajo que puedan simplificar a través de su particularidad y están preparándose académicamente porque en verdad su sueño es prescindir de todo aquello que podría darles un trabajo que están en posición de elegir. ¿En serio tu sueño es afirmar que todo ese desastre en tu espalda se ve compensado por la sonrisa de un ciudadano agradecido?

Sé que es algo que debe hacerse, pero con un campo laboral sobresaturado, sabiendo a lo que te expones y que no faltarán los de recambio… concebir que semejante actividad pueda ser una meta… un jodido sueño…

Vamos, que ése sí es el sueño de cualquier profesional de la psicología. Que nunca le falte clientela. Y más preparándolos de entrada.

Y si crees que serás la última Coca Cola del desierto diciendo que soy un mercader, pues te daré la razón. No vueles tan alto. Mi sueño siempre ha sido morir pacíficamente mirando el cielo a una edad razonable y preferentemente no de hambre o de sed. De alguna manera puedo ver cumplida esa meta a diario y con eso me basta.

Y me ha tomado mucho recuperar una meta tan simple como para atreverme a soltarla.

Así que ahora mismo me permito tener espacio para comenzar a felicitarme por mi estupidez.

Porque existe una serie de factores de los que puedes prescindir tratándose del trabajo que tienes que aceptar sí o sí. Pero debes estar básicamente a un paso de entregar tu alma al Hacedor para descartar tan campante algo inusualmente olvidado pero estúpidamente necesario.

Seguridad.

Llevo una maldita semana aquí y eso es lo que me ha faltado.

Después de atender al cabeza de lechuga de llanto fácil, creí que todo sería coser y cantar.

Un día esquivé una ráfaga de llamas por pura casualidad cuando pasaba junto a los campos de entrenamiento. De vuelta intenté pasar lejos de ahí y un maldito iceberg casi me hace saltar por los aires,

Otro día pasé por un sector que consideré relativamente seguro y una cadena de explosiones me lanzó contra una pared y bien cerca que estuve de comerme una con papas fritas.

Otro, en cambio, llegué a pensar que el clima no estaba del todo equilibrado como para que se desatara una tormenta eléctrica sin lluvia ni nubes. El rayo cayó a dos metros de mí y tuve que lidiar con pintoresco afro el resto de la jornada.

Una de las últimas casi no la cuento. Esa maldita cascada de ácido me habría convertido en algo menos que cenizas de no haber corrido como no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Hoy llegué a pensar que sería un día distinto hasta que vi, a lo lejos, la silueta de una gigantesca catapulta de estética medieval siendo accionada y lanzando su carga.

Una enorme piedra que, por cierto, se hace más y más grande.

Si tan solo la hubiera visto un poquito antes…

–Padre Nuestro, que estás en el cie…

* * *

_Qué es lo que pasa…_

_Si todavía estoy vivo._

_Todavía respiro._

* * *

_(Cuatro días y varias fracturas después)_

He conseguido arrastrarme cinco metros fuera de la zona de recuperación médica de este maldito lugar cuando la veo.

Lo primero que llama mi atención es la enorme canasta de frutas que deja caer antes de soltar una exclamación de miedo y taparse la boca. Deben ser los ojos más grandes que he visto. Si es que la piedra proyectil volador no se llevó mi memoria a largo plazo.

–Pero… pero… ¡Qué está haciendo!

–Niña… si quieres que vengan… te faltó… chillar más fuerte…

–¡Pero usted no debe estar aquí!

No tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para resistirme. Es tan simple como que prácticamente me agarra y le falta poco para llevarme en sus brazos. En cambio, soy arrastrado de vuelta a la única camilla que, en esa zona de recuperación, tienes las fachas de haber sido usada por alguien hace menos de cinco minutos.

No me deja caer con delicadeza y me falta para disimularlo, a juzgar por su expresión.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo… yo…

Puede que se dejara las palabras afuera y creyera conveniente salir en su persecución. Por mi parte, me tomó más de diez minutos lograr un avance que debo dar por perdido a causa de esa mocosa tan escandalosa y me hará falta un día completo para tener las fuerzas que requiero para volver a intentarlo.

Estoy en proceso de aceptarlo cuando a ella se le ocurre regresar.

La canasta con frutas no luce ni la mitad de bien arreglada que en un comienzo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que están todas y la cantidad de rondar, por lo bajo, en los tres kilos entre manzanas, naranjas, uvas y unas frutillas. Aunque nunca he sido el mejor en matemáticas, así que…

La niña, por su parte, tal vez ya no sea tal. Si debo estimar un número, le doy quince o dieciséis. Lo subraya su estatura, su larguísimo cabello negro sujeto en una cola de caballo y una bonita figura. Es eso o acostado puedo ver todo demasiado grande. Aterriza el factor etario el uniforme reglamentario y su expresión asustada de ojos brillantes.

Y el hecho de que se haya parado junto a mi cama sin decir una palabra.

–Niña… si estás buscando a un paciente, lo más probable es que lo dieron de alta hace poco y no lo vi, yo acabo de despertar.

–Lo… lo sé –articula ella con una dificultad que se aleja de lo razonable–. Yo… yo vine… vine a verlo a usted.

Y hago memoria y me duele la cabeza de pasada.

No es que lleve demasiado trabajando aquí. No es que lleve demasiados pacientes estudiantes en mi haber ni mucho menos estoy obligado a recordarlos, pero de buena gana apostaría alguno de los huesos intactos que me deben quedar a que esta muchacha nunca ha cruzado la puerta de lo que se supone que es mi oficina.

Ella, por su parte, coloca la parodia de arreglo frutal en mi mesita de noche y la mira con cierta tristeza.

–Se… se debería ver mejor –musita antes de volver a mirarme cohibida–. Este… doctor…

–¿No pudiste esperar… a que me dieran de alta?

–Y… yo venía a… a pedirle disculpas.

–¿Disculpas?

–Por… por lo que pasó hace unos días…

–¿De qué estás…?

–Accidentalmente… hace unos días… bueno, quise llevar mi habilidad de creación un paso más allá, pero creo que… esa… esa roca y la… la ca…

No sé qué cara he puesto, pero le basta para apagar su voz y bajar la mirada.

A mí, por mi parte, me ha bastado escuchar ese par de líneas para terminar de entender y de amargarme lo que me pueda quedar amarrado a esta cama.

En realidad no quiero saber más. Qué clase de quirk te permite sacar una jodida catapulta. Qué tan difícil habría sido cargarla con hojas y no con una maldita piedra. Qué tan difícil habría sido, en última instancia, apuntar hacia otro lado. O hacerla chiquita si el único propósito era hacer una cosa funcional.

Pero no. Tenía que ir un maldito paso más allá.

–Lo… lo siento mucho… sé que…

–Lárgate.

Se queda muda y me mira casi con miedo o eso alcanzo a apreciar de refilón. Tiene gracia estando como estoy y sabiendo que aunque pudiera no le… no, no puedo dar garantías. Lo único que me retiene es el dolor y no sé qué soy capaz de hacer de buena gana con estas buenas nuevas que me acabo de desayunar.

Lo que sí tengo perfectamente claro es que su presencia no va a colaborar con una hipotética rehabilitación.

–D… doctor… yo no…

–Niña, por… por si no me escuchaste… a la primera, deja… te lo explico –ahora sí que la miro y girar el cuello me ofrece una cuota de padecer que me aclara las ideas–. Para empezar, odio romperme huesos; y para terminar, odio mucho más las frutas, así que… si te queda algo de decencia… después de jugar con armas, vas a tomar ese… jodido canasto y te vas a largar por donde viniste, ¿estamos?

Se tapa la boca apenas dejo de hablar y los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas. Así se queda unos segundos, mirándome quizás a la espera de que me desdiga. No me despego de mi trinchera y a ella le toma más segundos de lo previsto agarrar el canasto a duras penas e irse corriendo.

Me parece escuchar el eco de un sollozo mal contenido.

Maldita la hora en que apareció. Ahora no me queda de otra que dejarme caer sobre el almohadón, lamentarme de la comezón bajo las vendas y la que siento en las costillas y otros huesos antes de volver a ser supervisado y no tener otra más que resignarme a estar aquí mucho más.

Tenía la esperanza de llegar al despacho del director y presentarle mi renuncia.

* * *

_(Dos días y mucha morfina después)_

Lo que antes me tomaba cinco minutos ahora me toma diez. Quince incluso.

Por mucho que la viejecita todopoderosa pueda curarte de no poco, no es omnipotente. Mis vértebras tardarán en recuperar sus encantos y si no quiero chillar con especial discreción con cada paso que doy, más me vale ir con calma, concentrarme en el avance y aferrarme a las muletas.

Por supuesto que Nezu rechazó cordialmente mi carta de renuncia. Si puedes llamar carta a una retahíla verbal de razones por las cuales aceptar ese trabajo, en mi caso, vino a equivaler a abrazar la alternativa suicida que llevaba años esquivando porque a mi familia, de pronto, le dio la gana convencerme de qué bello es vivir.

Asumo que la renuncia de un psicólogo tras un accidente de entrenamiento casi mortal… por supuesto que no puede ser buena publicidad. Pero todo eso puedes disfrazarlo con hermosas palabras sobre lo necesario que eres y ya verás que esto te será retribuido y uno, todo pendejo, que no cae, pero entiende que en ningún lado van a tan siquiera contratar a un tipo en proceso de recuperación.

No sé cuánto pueda soportar en estas condiciones ni quiero imaginar el futuro en este estado. La predicción inmediata es que terminaré saliendo de aquí. La siguiente es que sabré llegar a casa. Pero mejor disfruto un momento a la vez…

Y me caigo de una vez.

El porrazo me devuelve zonas de dolor olvidadas y a duras penas me quejo. Lo gracioso, sin embargo, es que el tropiezo se me diluye en cuanto escucho un ruido raro proveniente de la puerta abierta más cercana.

Termino confirmando mis sospechas porque no puedo seguir otro camino de todos modos.

Una figura familiar se encuentra barriendo el salón. Sola, parece concentrada en cada movimiento mientras la anaranjada luz del final del día la baña y me devuelve la escena de alguna serie de animación que olvidé o con los años o con el golpe.

Y no tendría por qué ser nada extraordinario si no fuera porque ya no puede contener las lágrimas.

Es un llanto silencioso. Sorbe entre barridas y parece demasiado cansada para intentar hacerlo en serio.

Tampoco sé cuánto llevo en el umbral, pero lo cierto es que debiera ser el tiempo suficiente para que repare en mi presencia. Cómo estará que sigo siendo un fantasma. Es demasiado buena para creer que me está ignorando.

Podría irme. Tengo que irme. Quiero irme. Y ahí me quedo. Porque en el fondo, todo lo que pienso no es en qué haría yo sino…

Bueno, qué más podría adherirme…

–Si sigues así, tendrás que traer un trapo para limpiar la humedad.

Ni que haya gritado. Pero así se sobresalta. Cosita, casi inspira ternura. Se aferra a la escoba y me mira con ojos muy abiertos y cara muy pálida.

–D… doctor…

–Hace falta más que una escoba para combatir el agua.

–C… cuándo usted… cuándo ha…

–¿Salido? Hoy, pero no se lo digas a Recovery Girl.

–Pero… pero… ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡No puede salir así si su estado…! ¡Si ella le ha dicho que…!

–Niña, ¿en serio no distingues un chiste?

Al parecer le cuesta. Es eso o el sonrojo puede ser muy caprichoso. Es sonrojo y no el ocaso, lo sé porque la veo de cerca. Lo sé porque me las he ingeniado para entrar en la sala y acercarle un pañuelo con la mano que no necesito por ahora.

De cerca, sus impresionados ojos se ven más irritados.

–Ya no lo creaste, mocosa, te demoraste mucho.

Aturdida, acepta el ofrecimiento y prácticamente hace y deshace con mi pobre trozo de tela entre los ojos y la nariz. Ahora el enrojecimiento de la cara puede ser irritación. De cerca, es la típica niñita que se cuida demasiado, pero también parece de las que no pasa por momentos así ni sabe qué hacer en estas instancias.

Tampoco es que uno sepa hacerlo mejor, pero…

–Perdone, yo… debo parecer… un desastre –musita la chiquilla con voz trémula.

–No es como que uno llore en su mejor momento, niña, es tu instancia para verte del carajo.

Al menos sonríe un poco. Es un avance. Tampoco sé qué espero conseguir ni si espero…

–¿Te importa que me siente?

En parte quiero ganar tiempo en el pupitre más cercano. En parte me duele cada hueso. Eso parece notar. Y la culpa vuelve a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

–D… doctor, yo… lo siento tanto…

–¿Entrenas para ser héroe?

–Sí, pero…

–Mejor en la escuela que afuera, así que no importa.

–Pero… usted está…

–Y tú estás peor, supongo que estamos a mano.

Quiero sonreír. Se ve tan mal que desisto. Cuando intento consolar a alguien me siento tan cómodo como un heterosexual en una orgía gay. Me tranquiliza pensar que estaba así antes de que apareciera. No me tardo en recordar cómo la eché cuando me visitó y empiezo a replantearme el escenario.

–Sabes… es una mierda verte barrer y no poder ofrecerte ayuda –mi comentario le devuelve el sonrojo. Está claro que no es irritación.

–Doctor… no tiene… no tiene que…

–Pero… eso no quita que aún pueda echarte una mano –claro que me va a mirar con desconcierto antes de que me atreva a sonreír–. Algo te pasa, lo peor que puedes hacer es pasarlo sola, ¿quieres hablar?

Puede que en fondo, todos seamos un poco orgullosos.

No conozco a nadie que, ante esa pregunta, responda de inmediato que sí. Por mucho que todo su ser grite esa respuesta.

Y es peor en quienes se preparan para ayudar a medio mundo.

Pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo a menos que se pregunte no por lo que proyecta una sonrisa, sino por lo que esconde.

Aunque viendo a la mocosa tan compungida, no puedo evitar preguntarme si ha sonreído alguna vez.

–Doctor, no… no quiero ser una molestia…

–Niña, ya no puedes ser más molestia de lo que ya eres, ¿crees que lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer?

Al menos sonríe azorada. Me marco un punto. Y se sienta a un pupitre de distancia. Dos a cero.

Pero si sigue callada, suspirando y mirando el pizarrón, la ventaja ganada no me va a servir de mucho. O empezamos de una vez o sólo saldremos de nuestros asientos cuando se gradúe.

–Mamá siempre dijo que… debía preocuparme de las cosas fundamentales… de lo que es verdaderamente importante –dice de golpe, causándome un sobresalto que, bendito sea Dios, no nota. Acaso porque está leyendo su propia historia en la pizarra–. Antes… me parecía normal, ¿sabe? Todo eso de… no tener demasiado contacto con… otros niños de mi edad…

–Si lo dices así… es porque en algún momento experimentaste un cambio.

–Mi familia es… muy importante, ¿sabe? Grandes… muy grandes héroes desde hace algunas generaciones hasta hoy y… de hecho, entré aquí por recomendación –hubiera dicho eso en primer lugar y estaría convencido de que, como mínimo, su apellido pesa cinco o seis veces más que el mío–. Pero… supongo que… el no tener tanto contacto con… con chicos de mi edad… no me hizo ver que… aquí… en el mundo… hay grandes héroes potenciales con talentos… mucho más grandes que el mío.

Lo peor no es escucharla decirlo. Es que lo diga con tristeza, pero seguridad. No es autocompasión. Podría pararse en la ventana, decir que el patio es gigantesco y habría sonado igual.

–Toda mi vida… ha sido un… un cumplir con expectativas de otros, de… de mis padres o… de mi familia todo o…. de los que esperan algo por ser de la familia que soy…

–Niña… tan siquiera… –no, debo cuidar cómo lo digo o perderé todo el avance–. Por… ¿Por qué entraste aquí en primer lugar?

–Pues… es para ser… es decir, todos los que entramos aquí…

–No, creo que no me entiendes –si al menos dedujera mi pregunta… sálvame–. ¿Realmente querías entrar aquí o esto también fue una expectativa familiar?

–Yo… yo…

Dios… Dios… ¡Dios!

Trago saliva. Con este silencio, no dudo que lo escuche. Ella baja la mirada aún más si cabe. Extraño la presencia de un profesor que nos calle. Tendría argumentos para cerrar el hocico y no fregarla con otra brillante pregunta.

–En realidad… me daba igual donde fuera, para mi familia… para ellos, sin embargo, debía entrar aquí.

–Ya… ya veo, tú…

–No sé… no sé si sean las palabras correctas, pero… siempre quise ser como mi héroe.

–¿Ah?

–Alguien… alguien sin miedo ante el peligro, alguien… capaz de tomar la decisión rápida y no pensar en sí mismo si ve que alguien está en riesgo, quiero… quiero ser como él.

–¿Él? ¿All Might? –No sé por qué lo digo. Supongo que es el primer nombre que a la mayoría se le viene a la cabeza cuando escucha una descripción así. Él, después de todo, sigue siendo el antes y el después.

–No, yo… yo no…

A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, fácilmente confundibles con irritación, ahora la veo teñirse hasta la cima de la frente y la punta de las orejas. Tampoco me mira y ni falta que le hace. La voz se le apaga. Se convierte en un murmullo.

–Niña –sueno tan suave que no creo ser yo–. Háblame de él.

¿Han visto cómo cambia una persona cuando sonríe? Cuando la sonrisa viene de lo más profundo. No de la cortesía o de la buena crianza, sino de más, más adentro. Tan adentro que decir el corazón parece un chiste, sea cliché o no.

Es eso o derechamente no estoy acostumbrado a ver demasiadas sonrisas a menudo. Como sea, cuando la veo a ella sonreír de ese modo, no se me viene a la mente otra forma de explicarlo.

–Tenía… cinco o seis años, la verdad no sé qué hacía con mamá en esa zona, estábamos más lejos de casa y los autos iban y venían muy rápido –ni siquiera mira la pizarra, más allá del mismo había un pasado muy diferente–. No… no recuerdo por qué fue que me alejé de mamá, supongo que a edad nos llama la atención todas las cosas, habrá sido algo muy bonito como para hacerme cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, aunque… no es como que recuerde que alguien me dijera que debía hacer algo así.

Nadie recuerda quién. Sólo sabes que te lo dijeron. Y se queda contigo. Como si siempre lo hubieras sabido. Sabes que no es así. Que alguien tuvo que decirlo y no fue una decisión que surgió de lo espontáneo. Así que… el hecho de que esta niña que bien parece capaz de crear cualquier cosa en base a sí misma me diga algo así de… de rotundo…

Es que lo aprendió. Pero tal vez no de la mejor manera.

–Hay… hay cosas que se olvidan con los años, pero a veces… aún tengo pesadillas… con ese auto que iba tan rápido… hacia mí…

–Pero estás aquí.

–Me… me paralicé, no pude… no pude mover nada y sólo reaccioné cuando… caí al suelo y ya no estaba ahí.

–¿Cómo sobreviviste?

–Me salvó un niño –a pesar de sonreír, en ese segundo le tiembla el labio inferior–. Me quitó del camino de un empujón, creo que gritó algo, pero no lo escuché, porque… sólo lo vi cuando salió volando… por el impacto del auto que me iba a atropellar.

No es un recuerdo agradable. Para nadie. Y sí. Casi me siento culpable por achacarle un puñado no menor de cosas antes de entrar. No importa cuánto pase, lo cierto es que algo así no lo olvidas… a menos que te ayuden a superar la carga negativa que pueda representar. Y así y todo, no olvidas.

–Quise… quise llegar a él, pero… la gente lo rodeó… su madre llegó y empezó a gritar como loca y mi madre… mi madre me sacó de ahí y a pesar del susto… estaba tan… tan furiosa…

Suficiente. En serio. ¿Qué clase de madre actúa así después de que su hija se salve por segundos y obra y gracia de un chiquillo de ser reducida a una sangrienta estampilla?

–Mamá no me dejó verlo, no pude ir al hospital, ella… no me extrañaría que haya pagado todos los gastos y presentara todas las disculpas de rigor, pero… nunca me dejó ver a ese niño que… se había convertido en mi héroe.

–Tú…

–Estoy casi segura de que en ese momento o no tenía quirk o… no tuvo tiempo para pensar en usarlo, bueno… éramos pequeños, ¿cómo se supone que…? –De pronto, veo algo brillar en su regazo. Algo adquiere forma y lo abraza con suavidad–. Aunque no lo vi… aunque mamá duplicó su severidad… nunca lo olvidé… nunca lo he olvidado, de hecho… aún conservo la primera matrioshka que creé correctamente, se… era como él.

Dicho esto, se gira y me entrega la muñeca rusa que acababa de crear, la que debe ser la reproducción de esa primera creada correctamente. Aquí se queda. En mis manos. Y aunque al principio no me lo puedo creer, no tarda demasiado en hacerme sentido, aunque no es que lo piense demasiado.

–Él es mi héroe.

–Y por él…

–Por él yo quise convertirme en héroe, aunque durante años nunca supe… nunca supe si estaba vivo, pero… pero cuando entré… cuando entré aquí… no sólo… no sólo descubrí de lo que soy… de lo que soy capaz más allá de lo que espere nadie de mí o… lo maravilloso que es el tener amigos, también… pues…

Ahí va mi pañuelo otra vez. Sigue en su poder. Y cumple con su deber. Si vuelve a mi bolsillo, tendré que plancharlo después.

–Sí, han pasado años y hemos crecido, pero… creo que él no ha cambiado, aunque después de hacer algo así, nunca imaginé que sería un chico tan tímido –una sonrisa enternecida subraya sus palabras–. No quiero… no quiero pensar que si experimenta una dificultad para acercarse sea sólo por mí, pero… tiene sus amigos… y hay… hay chicas con las que se lleva bien, pero aun así, cuando yo estoy cerca… ¿Qué pasa? Hay algo que le aterra, algo que… algo que le obliga a mantener distancia de mí, no importa si me acerco por una pregunta tonta, no… no puedo impedir que él aparte la mirada y… y…

Sí, la verdad. Suena familiar. Muy familiar. Pero si con la matrioshka no tengo suficiente, en verdad pecaré de cabrón miserable. Por mucho que la descripción, en ese segundo, me dé a entender que alguien me lleva la delantera.

Soy psicólogo. No estoy obligado a recordar a mis pacientes. Pero cualquiera, no importa su trabajo, debe sentir las campanas del templo tañer a lo lejos si te encuentras con una verdura que habla.

–Como… si yo no existiera…

–Niña…

–Como… si no fuera importante… que alguna vez… él… por mí…

–Niña, no…

–Pero… lo entiendo, ¿sabe? Yo… sólo… sólo soy una… una tonta niña rica que… entró en esta escuela porque… su apellido pesa…

–Escucha…

–Y él… está acostumbrado a pelear y a… romperse los huesos para ser… ser mejor… ¿Cómo me puedo comparar con eso? No… no tengo méritos…

–Escucha, niña, tú…

–Él… está creando su propio nombre y yo… yo dependo de…

–¡Niña!

Me avergüenza reconocer que me ha llevado al límite. Que he debido levantarme del asiento con toda la dificultad que representa mi estado. Que sólo se ha callado y dejado de llorar cuando la he agarrado de los hombros y gritado en su cara. Que ahora me mira con franco desconcierto y una dosis no menos de temor. Que la suelto y me alejo con dolor literal dos pasos y hundo las manos en los bolsillos. No tengo cómo arreglar el desaguisado. He invadido el espacio personal de un alumno. De una alumna, más bien. Dios mío. Una cosa es que renuncies y otra que te despidan por conducta improcedente. Acosar a una estudiante. Una menor de edad ni más ni menos. E hija de una importante familia de héroes además. Dios mío, no estoy jodido. Estoy más que jodido. Si está molesta, de seguro que me caerá todo un juicio, será su palabra contra la suya. Pedir disculpas no lavará mi delito. Cumpliré la pena, perderé la licencia y nadie me contratará con mis antecedentes… estoy tan, pero tan jodido…

–D… doctor…

Bueno, parece más desconcertada que asustada. Tal vez no la he cagado. No tanto. Tal vez… tal vez no estoy tan jodido, pero… ¿Por qué he hecho eso en primer lugar?

Ah, sí.

–Niña… tal vez… tal vez tienes razón, un… un apellido te allanó el camino para entrar…

–Yo…

–Pero… si has logrado mantenerte en este sitio todo este tiempo… es por mérito sólo tuyo, ¿o qué? ¿Crees de verdad que un apellido pesa tanto como para mantener a un estudiante?

Debe estar tragando el nudo en la garganta. Creo que su mirada es diferente al bajarla. Creo que está pensando en lo que acabo de decir. Y espero que sí, porque decirlo me está costando trabajo.

–Aquí ya has hecho tu camino, aquí tu familia quedó atrás, aquí… aquí eres tú, niña, tú y sólo tú, absolutamente nadie más.

–D… doctor…

–Si ese muchacho… si ese chico de la muñeca te ve y se aleja… puede ser por cualquier motivo, cualquiera, pero… ni por un segundo creas que es por rechazo hacia ti.

–Pero… usted no me conoce, yo…

–Pero sí te puedo decir… sí te puedo decir que nadie es el mismo después de ser atropellado –sé que me arrepentiré por lo que voy a decir, pero esto ha sido demasiado–. ¿Cómo sabes que recuerda siquiera haber sido golpeado por un vehículo?

Fue como abrir sus sentidos, liberarla del sufrimiento y del ciclo de reencarnaciones, alcanzando el nirvana. Cosa difícil si no es un estado subjetivo de la conciencia. Pero esa mirada brillante entre las lágrimas y el fulgor propio y el repentino entusiasmo con que incluso se levanta de su asiento me resulta casi enternecedor.

–Entonces… doctor… ¿Usted cree que…?

–Creo que… pase lo que pase, tú no tienes de qué preocuparte –haciendo acopio de confianza, dejo caer, con miedo, una mano en su hombro–. Tú… tú eres tú, tú eres tus decisiones y eso… ni ese chico ni nadie… nadie te lo quitará jamás y… si has sabido llegar hasta aquí… no es por causa de tu buen nombre, sino de que… has sabido hacer bien las cosas.

Casi puedo escuchar una risita burlona. Casi extraño una palmada brusca en el hombro.

_Qué bonito hablas, casi te lo creo._

Pero ella no escucha esas palabras. De otro modo, no sonreiría así, perdiendo diez años en el proceso e irradiando tal energía positiva que no me sorprendería ver onomatopeyas rodeando su expresión iluminada.

–Doctor…

–Si pudiste sacar una maldita catapulta de la nada, no dudes que puedes sacar un jodido avión si te lo propones –pésima analogía, estoy perdiendo su entusiasmo–. Quiero decir… puedes hacer lo que sea, niña, más allá siempre… tú eres tú y eso ya es demasiado.

La risita se hace más fuerte. Sonríe y hago eco de la sonrisa. Y podríamos quedarnos así, como dos estúpidos, un largo rato, así que soy yo el primero en romper el contacto, agarrar las muletas, dejar la muñeca verde en el asiento y largarme con pasos más seguros por donde he venido, sabiendo que la chica sigue donde está, asimilando lo que acabo de decir…

–Yaoyorozu –Escucho de pronto, obligándome a detenerme en el umbral y voltear a verla.

–¿Disculpa?

–Soy… soy Momo Yaoyorozu, doctor –sonríe la chica. Tendrá dieciséis, pero no es difícil vislumbrar en ella a la indefensa chiquilla que alguna vez casi fue atropellada y fue rescatada por otro mocoso igual de indefenso. Tan pequeña e inocente como un durazno–. Es… es un gusto conocerlo.

Sonrío. Me duele la cara. Nada como que hace mucho tiempo que me cuesta. Sonreír, quiero decir.

Me largo por donde he venido. Lo que antes me tomaba cinco minutos, ahora me ha tomado más de treinta. Pero está bien. No es que yo lo hubiera hecho de haber dependido de mí. Puede que eso haga las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Puede que, a veces, una catapulta no sea tan terrible.

* * *

_(Cinco días y mucha dolorosa rehabilitación después)_

Ayer he visto un brócoli llorar en los límites de estos enormes patios. Cerca de él se encontraba un muchacho con peinado bipolar. A esa distancia no se podía escuchar lo que decían. De hecho, con el rostro así de congestionado, me sorprendió descubrir que estaba hablando.

Y hoy he visto a una muchacha con cierto gusto por las enormes armas medievales caminando con el rostro lloroso y sin muchas fuerzas hacia los dormitorios de este lugar acompañada de una chiquilla de cabello púrpura que me deseó tres mil muertes con la mirada en cuanto se me ocurrió mirarlas de refilón.

Y al terminar el día, de pronto, no me molesta tanto la idea de que una catapulta me parta en dos.

Una cosa es cagarla. Otra es cagarla y no saber en qué.

Tal vez… sí debí renunciar.

Pero... eso no es lo que tú harías, ¿verdad?


	3. Las llamas de un tormento silencioso

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

**Estoy muy contento de poder regresar más pronto. En parte porque este capítulo me ha resultado más desafiante. Quería quebrar mis propias expectativas dando forma a algo que supusiera parte del estilo, de la narrativa por la que se me conoce y al mismo tiempo, ampliar el espectro de acción. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que disfruto escribiendo conversaciones y ni qué decir de la amplitud que, siento, he podido darle a lo que, en mi cabeza, era un esquema. Eso me ha devuelto, en buena medida, el gusto por escribir que creía perdido.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a blaze namikaze, la querida Chiara, AlexanderP700, el buen Misterghoul66, Armanduxbstds, LanstSempai, Aliteru, moorei y a todos los lectores que me dan una oportunidad con su lectura. A todos, desde el corazón, muchas muchas gracias.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, además de los descargos evidentes de responsabilidad, los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

* * *

_Qué hago en medio de las vides y las espinas…_

* * *

_Martes_

_0:30 AM_

Lo bonito de los tiempos actuales es que ciertas antiguas costumbres han sido desechadas gradualmente. La igualdad plena no ha sido conseguida del todo, en eso podemos estar de acuerdo, pero aspirar a la plenitud de la misma, por ejemplo, no parece descabellado como solía ser en los tiempos de nuestros padres o abuelos.

Dicho esto, soy un maldito convencido de que este valor o ideal puede hallar mejores formas de manifestarse. Basta con que no des por sentadas ciertas cosas por el hecho de ser tal o cual. A mí me parece sencillo. Pensarlo digo, porque del dicho al hecho sigue habiendo un trecho.

Repito, sigue habiendo mejores formas.

Y antes de continuar, quiero aclarar algo: Estoy muy sobrio. Pero desearía no estarlo. Así no sentiría el miedo que ahora mismo me acompaña en mi trayectoria ascendente.

Y no, carajo, no me gustan las explosiones.

Entonces… ¿Cómo puñetas puedo explicar que ahora mismo pueda ver estas azoteas y un hermoso cielo estrellado antes de iniciar el descenso?

Bueno, hay una pregunta más acuciante:

¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo aquí a estas horas?

* * *

_Lunes_

_23:45 PM_

No soy ningún fanático del trabajo y no puedo decir que el pago compense las horas extras ni mucho menos que tenga del todo claro lo que podría hacer con ese dinero.

Tampoco es como que haya demasiado que justifique las horas extras. Pero ponte en mi lugar. ¿Te animaría demasiado la perspectiva de regresar a una casa demasiado vacía para una persona?

Gracias.

Y no es como que una oficina solitaria ayude demasiado, pero el espacio reducido mitiga esa sensación de ausencia.

Al final, si en esas circunstancias sales es porque incluso uno mismo se cansa de fingir que puede lidiar con algo así en cualquier lugar.

En última instancia, si te vas a sentir del carajo, que sea en tu territorio.

Así que lo que antes podía tomarme cinco minutos, ahora me toma diez o más. No tanto por las dificultades anteriores, sino por lo que significa tomarte tu tiempo.

Si no hay apuro, puedes detener a contemplar los detalles. Y fingir, en última instancia, que no te aterra regresar.

Eso hasta que oyes la explosión y decides, de repente, que hay otras cosas por las cuales vale la pena temer.

* * *

_Martes_

_0:31 AM_

Dios mío… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Ah, ya me acordé.

* * *

_Lunes_

_8:00 AM_

–Oye amigo, creo que no te escuché, pero… ¿Podrías repetirlo?

Una de las pocas veces en que me reuní con los profesores congregados en su salón. Todos con la taza a medio camino. Todos mirándome con expresión alelada y casi juraría que el tipo este Eraser, de buena gana, me estrangularía con sus vendas.

Llegué a pensar que al escandaloso canario este, Present Mic creo que es su nombre de héroe, estaba a punto de darle algo a la altura del pecho.

Algo desconcertado, lo repetí:

–En cierta forma, El Imperio Contraataca está sobrevalorada, entiendo a quien le pueda gustar, pero sigo prefiriendo The Last Jedi.

La temblorosa taza del retirado Yagi se hizo añicos con un estrépito.

* * *

_Martes_

_0:31 AM_

No, espera. ¿Seguro que fue eso?

* * *

_Jueves_

_Un mes y medio atrás_

La mano de Nezu por sobre el escritorio. Al tiempo que la estrechaba, me encontré con su sonrisa satisfecha.

–Nos alegra que haya aceptado, bienvenido a la UA, doctor.

* * *

_Martes_

_0:31 AM_

Ah, eso.

Pues parece justo visto desde aquí.

O tal vez no. Pero sí tengo certeza plena de que esto me va a doler.

* * *

_Martes_

_0:25 AM_

Antes de llegar al lugar, escuché otras tres explosiones. No sé si alguien se despertó al mismo tiempo, pero sí fui el primero en llegar.

Tal vez fue un poco de morbo. Es decir, ¿qué clase de imbécil corre a las explosiones en vez de seguir el sentido contrario y sabiendo que no puede hacer mucho al respecto?

Me presento. Mucho gusto.

Las explosiones, en realidad, eran una cacofonía bastante curiosa. En medio de lo que parecía la simulación de una ruinosa ciudad, se dejaban escuchar los estruendos de súbitos iceberg aterrizando y estallidos más próximos a una descomunal arma de fuego.

Y de pronto, unas gigantescas llamas.

La escandalosa mezcla también producía unas ondas expansivas de padre y señor mío. Corrí entre pausas en realidad siguiendo la trayectoria del desastre y pensando, teléfono en mano, qué podría hacer un debilucho como yo ante lo que parecía la verdadera declaración de una guerra civil.

Digo… marcar el maldito teléfono cuando todos debían estar ya jodidamente enterados… a menos que no durmieran en la noche, sino que murieran…

–¡Vamos!

Más que un grito, fue un chillido. Y a pesar de la escala alcanzada y la intensidad impregnada en cada sílaba… la reconocí.

Pero no me lo creí…

–¡No puede ser todo lo que tienes!

Hasta ese segundo.

_No puede ser…_

Dolorido y todo, seguí hasta que se escuchó una nueva explosión. La onda expansiva casi me mandó lejos. No sé cómo seguí…

–¡Eso quisieras!

La respuesta. Otra voz. Me sonaba, pero…

–¡Pues ven!

Y vaya si lo hizo, a juzgar por el posterior estruendo. Con semejante última pista, la verdad no me fue difícil llegar.

_¿En serio, cabrón?_

¿Recuerdan los escenarios post apocalípticos? Uno posterior a una guerra termonuclear.

¿Sí? Bueno, tomen eso y añadan un poco más de desastre.

Hacía frío. Hacía calor. Había humo. Había vapor. La madre que me parió.

No sé cómo algunos edificios seguían en pie con ese nivel de incendio, destrucción y congelación.

En el extremo derecho de la calle, un muchacho de cabello bitono. Rojo y blanco. Y el lado rojo envuelto en llamas. Maltrecho. Apaleado. En guardia. Feroz.

En el extremo derecho, una muchacha con el negro y largo cabello suelto. Revuelto. Portando algo parecido a un maldito lanzacohetes que cargó. Había adelgazado. También maltrecha. También apaleada. Y malditamente feroz.

Sí tenía razón.

–¡Oigan!

Fui consciente de mi rugido en cuanto ambos voltearon a verme desde su posición. Ni siquiera una pizca de sobresalto. Podrían haber compartido el informe del clima y sus miradas habrían sido similares.

–Par de mocosos chiflados, ¡qué carajos creen que hacen!

–Aléjese, doctor –siseó, para mi descomunal sorpresa, la muchacha–. Un paso más y no podré garantizar su seguridad.

–Esto es una maldita locura –mascullé, desobedeciendo la orden de la chica–. ¡Paren ahora, remedos de héroes! ¡No van a llegar a ninguna parte si se matan el uno al otro!

–Nadie va a morir –soltó el chico bicolor con voz seca, enfriando a su vez su lado derecho. Incluso divisé escarcha sobre su piel–. Sólo haré lo que haga falta para hacerle entrar en razón.

–Por última vez, Todoroki, ¡él no es tu propiedad!

–¡Ni la tuya, Yaoyorozu!

–¡No serás tú quien me lo impida!

–Ya te lo dije, ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mí!

–¡Pues adelante!

–¡Inténtalo!

Y lo siguiente… pues…

Ponte en mis zapatos.

Fuego y hielo. Fuego de preferencia.

Una chica cargando a toda velocidad con un arma de descomunal calibre.

En uno a diez, la posibilidad de que uno o los dos fuera reducido a cenizas estaba por sobre el quince.

Lo sensato para un sujeto promedio habría sido correr en sentido contrario y elevar una plegaria.

Entonces… por qué, te dirás.

¿Por qué tuve que ir en esa dirección?

¿Qué me podía importar a mí que se volaran en pedazos?

¿Me pagarían por impedirlo?

Todo se redujo a cuestión de segundos. Una plegaria y una teoría.

Cuando no tienes poderes, te vuelves súbitamente consciente de todos los factores de riesgo y las posibles salidas traseras. Después de haber despertado amarrado a una bomba tras una noche de borrachera, pierdes muchas cosas, entre ellas la capacidad de asombro, una parte de miedo y crees que nada puede ser peor.

Hasta ese segundo. Aunque todo lo demás seguía en su lugar. Entre otras cosas, la capacidad de creer, por un maldito segundo, que es posible no quedarte mirando con las manos en los bolsillos si sabes que el resultado puede ser fatal.

Aunque visto en perspectiva, puede que la bomba y ese segundo fueran igual de malos y estuviera convencido de mi único talento.

Cagarla a lo grande y saber sobrevivir.

Así, mientras el llamado Todoroki compensaba el enorme iceberg que obligó a Yaoyorozu a esquivar con una onda incendiaria que iba a apuntar hacia ella, la muchacha se las ingenió para valerse del hielo, darse un impulso y desde una mínima altura, apuntar hacia el muchacho.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Lo que me demoré en correr. Lo que tardé en agradecer que ella aún no jalara el gatillo ni él aún la apuntara directamente.

Fue entonces que también lo comprendí.

A pesar de esa rabia, seguían siendo compañeros.

Un instante. Un parpadeo para comprender que la rabia había cedido y les permitió ser plenamente conscientes de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Así que aparecer en esas condiciones equivalió a gritar una grosería en plena misa.

Y ni qué decir de la suerte mía de empujar el lanzacohetes, arrancándoselo de las manos.

Lástima que no fue a distancia prudencial. Lástima que el chico no alcanzó a detener la mano en llamas.

Lástima que quedé justo en…

_Bien._

* * *

_Cuenta hasta cuatro. Inhala. Cuenta hasta cuatro. Exhala. _

_Respira._

_Contrólalo._

* * *

_Martes_

_0:31 AM_

Bien.

No, en serio, Está bien. Será lo último que veré. Prefiero cerrar los ojos.

Que esta espectacular vista sea lo último que recuerde.

Bien.

Siempre temí a la agonía de todos modos.

Ahora… será inmediato. No en una casa demasiado vacía. Sin espacio para recordar nada más.

Y cuando toque el piso… no dolerá.

No debería… sentir… más…

No… más…

* * *

–_Tu quirk es una bendición._

–_Me… me asusta…_

–_Chiquilla, todos quieren salvar vidas, pero… ¿Cuántos puedes decir que la den?_

* * *

Es todo inmediato. Primero un pequeño estruendo. Luego el grito.

–¡Doctor!

Seguido de los brazos que me agarran el torso. Desvían mi trayectoria. Caemos más rápido. Caemos en diagonal. Caemos…

Aterrizamos.

Me dejan en el piso. Qué es lo que pasa… todavía estoy vivo… todavía respiro…

–Doctor… ¡Doctor! ¡Abra los ojos! ¡Diga algo!

Le hago caso. En parte porque está siendo escandaloso. No me deja en paz…

Veo, recortado contra el cielo nocturno, un brócoli con los ojos llorosos. Su angustiada expresión encuentra alivio al verme hacerle caso. Esa debe ser ropa para dormir, pero… está calzado.

–Doctor… qué bueno…

–Niño –alcanzo a musitar. Buen momento para recordarme todo el dolor.

–No, ¡no se mueva! ¡Ya vienen por nosotros!

–Midori…

–Sólo aguante, sé que es difícil, pero…

–Cállate.

–No… doctor…

–Sé… buen héroe… y… déjame… dormir…

–No… no… ¡No! ¡No se duerma! ¡No…!

Pero es fácil. A medida que cierro los ojos, su voz se apaga…

Por fin.

* * *

–_Sí que eres ridículo, me estás escuchando, ¿por sigues fingiendo? Hora de levantarse, vago._

* * *

_Dos días después de la pelea_

Trago el sorbo de golpe y el dolor no se hace esperar. No quiero mirarlo como sé que lo estoy haciendo, pero el esqueleto rubio que tengo sentado junto a mí parece resignado a mi postura.

–A ver –articulo con delicadeza, sabiendo que cada palabra puede ser crucial–. Espera, creo que… creo que no escuché bien.

–Creo que sí escuchaste bien, amigo –me replica con su voz de ultratumba.

–Bien, sí, escuché bien.

–Es malo, ¿verdad?

–Mira, yo… yo no diría "malo" así como así, verás… hay que considerar muchos factores, pero… el hecho de que… estés en la posición en la que estás… bueno, eso no ayuda mucho, pero…

–Suenas como mi abogado –confiesa el rubio esquelético con una media sonrisa desganada de la que hago eco.

–Si te sirve de consuelo… no hay implicancias legales, creo que no hace falta serlo para saberlo.

–No es como que eso me consuele.

–Ni pretendía lograrlo, de alguna manera estás jodido, pero no tanto como puedes creer.

–Necesito una salida, amigo.

–Habrá una salida, no te lo puedo prometer, pero… no puedes negar que el tiempo ayuda, además… seamos honestos, estar metido y creer, en todo momento, que tienes la mierda hasta el cuello no ayuda a que cambies de parecer.

–¿De qué me sirve cambiar de parecer si estaré en la misma posición?

–Que necesitas tener la cabeza fría si quieres encontrar una salida.

–¿Y por qué crees que he acudido a ti?

–Por mi café no habrá sido, ¿o sí?

–No te ofendas, pero Aizawa cree que no tienes sentido del gusto, digo, para que bebas eso…

–Dile que del poco sentido que me quedaba ya se encargaron sus muchachos.

Ríe un poco. Escupe unas gotas de sangre. Hasta eso hay que cuidar con este héroe retirado. Le alcanzo un pañuelo para que se limpie el dorso manchado. El ademán mecánico me estremece un tanto. En el fondo no mentía. Sólo alguien con la mierda hasta el cuello y acostumbrado a la pestilencia puede permitirse contemplar tan alarmante síntoma casi con aburrimiento.

–Entre los profesores ya tienes un nuevo apodo –suelta de pronto el retirado héroe, captando mi atención.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

–Highlander.

Me toca sonreír. Me encanta esa película. Aunque puede que el apodo sea un poco exagerado, pero dadas las circunstancias, pues…

–¿Cómo están? –Ante la confusión del esqueleto, me obligo a ser más específico–. Los chicos, quiero decir, cómo…

–Un mes de detención y cada noche deben limpiar las instalaciones comunes.

–Canijo.

–Tuvieron mucha suerte, la postura inicial era expulsarlos.

–Dios mío –musito, sintiendo el sudor frío deslizarse por mi cuello dañado. Percibo un poco de ardor–. ¿Cómo se salvaron? ¿Echaste mano de tus dotes de abogado?

–No tuve tanta influencia en esa situación –confiesa Toshinori, inclinándose un poco sobre su asiento–. Es decir… sí, no me gustaría que esos chicos vieran truncado su futuro, pero no puedo negar que… bueno, esta vez fueron demasiado lejos y tú por poco…

–Espera, espera, ¿esta vez? –Suelto con incredulidad–. ¿Me estás diciendo que no es la primera vez que tienen un enfrentamiento?

–Bueno… no puedo decir que en los últimos días sus relaciones estuvieran en los mejores términos, pero… sí es la primera vez que… escala de esa manera y con tantos daños…

–Si tienes la oportunidad, hazme el favor de pedirles que no me usen como excusa, ¿quieres?

–¿También te importan esos chicos?

–Creo que ya tienen suficiente con que los cuiden sus apellidos, ¿me equivoco?

No soy ningún estúpido. Tampoco hace falta que Toshinori Yagi baje la cabeza con gesto avergonzado. Todoroki. Yaoyorozu. ¿En serio pensaron que no sé matemáticas básicas? Bueno, pensaron bien, pero algunas cosas sí las sé sumar. Eso incluyendo la influencia de los apellidos.

Y la importancia de una academia como UA.

Y la pésima publicidad que puede acarrear para ambas partes la expulsión de esos chicos.

Si me lo preguntan, es un sistema encantador.

–No se trata de que me importen o no –confieso con cierta amargura–. Ni siquiera sé si los tendría por lo bastante importantes como para preocuparme su expulsión, pero no vamos a ser tan hipócritas para obviar que, a la hora de la verdad, el daño a un civil no importó tanto como la reputación de sus familias, así que… ¿Crees que me gusta saber que soy ese civil?

–Yo…

–También fue mi culpa, no debí meterme donde no me llamaban, menos si sabía que no podía hacer algo.

–Impediste que se mataran, amigo.

–Viviré mejor si no me recuerdas eso.

–Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Eso fue bajo, pero no me sale la voz. De pronto la he perdido. Necesito mirar en otra dirección. Ha sido rápido, pero no quiero que compruebe por qué me arden los ojos.

–No es como… que saberlo me ayude, ¿sabes?

–Lo siento, no quería…

–Está bien, yo… está bien –consigo decir, agradeciendo que mi voz no suene tan ronca. Lo puedo considerar un avance–. Es así, no te disculpes, no… no puedo vivir negándolo.

–No, también… siento todo esto, yo…

–Está bien, en serio –respiro profundo, casi sonrío–. En parte… uno imagina que estas cosas pueden pasar… en un lugar así.

Se podría decir que estamos en una habitación más hermética de las instalaciones hospitalarias. El antiguo Símbolo de la Paz es la primera visita que recibo desde que desperté y de eso no hace demasiado tampoco. Ahora las quemaduras están vendadas, pero según su relato, las horas posteriores al desastre no me fueron especialmente favorables. Aún me duele permanecer acostado, pero no haré tal de intentar arrastrarme fuera de aquí como la última vez.

–Alguien… tiene que hablar con esos chicos –consigo gruñir, en parte para desviar la atención.

–Tampoco es como que quieran hablar al respecto, según sé.

–Mientras no se vuelvan a hablar por un tiempo, tanto mejor –me asalta un pensamiento absurdo–. Aizawa no los puso juntos a limpiar, ¿verdad?

Es automático. Toshinori palidece aún más si cabe y empieza a toser. Yo necesito de pronto un trago y me tengo que conformar con el té tibio que aún me queda.

Canijo.

* * *

_Siempre puedes más_

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Trago el sorbo de golpe y el dolor no se hace esperar. No quiero mirarlo como sé que lo estoy haciendo, pero el muerto viviente que tengo enfrente parece haber calculado mi reacción.

–A ver –articulo con la delicadeza que sé que no merece, pero que me mantiene a dos pasos del infierno–. Espera, creo que… que no escuché bien.

Él, por toda réplica, resopla con fastidio antes de llevarse la taza a los labios.

–Sabes que escuchaste bien, además… no sé de qué te sorprendes tanto, es tu trabajo, ¿no?

–No pensarás que puedo ser especialmente imparcial con ese chico, ¿o sí?

–Te contrataron por tu imparcialidad, te pagan para que la mantengas, ¿está sujeto a discusión?

–En la medida que no mantienes bajo control a tus bombas andantes…

Es un golpe bajo. O eso parece indicarme el ceño que adopta la expresión de Aizawa y el ambiente de la sala. De pronto, todos los profesores parecen alertas e incluso uno que otro adopta una actitud vigilante.

–Seamos justos, fuiste muy estúpido, sabiendo que no podías hacer nada… –me suelta el profesor con gesto despectivo.

–Sí, lloro todas las noches pensando en lo que hice, ¿no te jode? Pero habría tenido gracia.

–Me encantaría tener tu sentido del humor.

–Mejor esa insignia en tu pecho: Shota Aizawa, el tutor cuyos alumnos tienen la mayor tasa de civiles heridos, ¿a que no es encantador?

Estamos cruzando las primeras líneas. A Mic se le ha borrado la sonrisa. Juraría que ha tragado saliva. La psicópata de púrpura tiene agarrada una de sus mangas y no parece del todo decidida a tirar de ella o no.

–Como sea, es tu trabajo…

–En la medida que hagas el tuyo.

–¿Cómo explicas entonces que te hayan contratado?

–Del mismo modo que puedo explicar que no te hayan despedido.

Es automático. Al tiempo que se enciende con los cabellos en alto y los ojos rojos, veo al canario escandaloso agarrándolo del torso para impedir que se me venga encima. Yo tampoco lo hago mejor y lo vengo a comprobar cundo compruebo que un látigo me ha atrapado el torno, incluyendo los brazos, cuando he dado un paso hacia adelante y tira de mí.

No dura demasiado. Supongo que cualquiera, en nuestra posición, sabe que si no damos señales de calma, no seremos soltados. Es lo único en lo que parecemos de acuerdo Aizawa y yo, aunque quienes han intervenido no parecen del todo convencidos de apartarse hasta que el zombi profesor resopla antes de darme la espalda.

–Como sea –gruñe, ignorando los llamados de atención de su rubio amigo–. Tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos.

–Eso si no se explotaron ya, digo, si fuiste tan brillante para ponerlos juntos…

Qué bueno que no nos alejamos, estarán pensando los profesores que nos vuelven a agarrar. Por mi parte, ni siquiera estoy pensando en el alcance de la estupidez que estoy haciendo ni si el cabrón tiene o no razón. Sí tengo claro que no le agrado ni se ha molestado en ocultarlo.

Ni yo siento ánimos de tener la cortesía de disimular ante él.

* * *

_Imagina que todo brota de ti y busca alcanzar el calor del sol, está en ti el ayudarlas a llegar hasta allá, a abrazar la calidez del día… a darles una oportunidad de abrir los ojos y crecer… ¿Y me dices que tu quirk no es una bendición, niña?_

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

–Solía odiar a mi padre.

–Y ahora no.

–Ahora me da igual.

–¿Seguro?

–Lo veo menos que antes, eso facilita las cosas.

Hay dos clases de problemas, dijo un sabio hace mucho: Los que se resuelven solos y los que no tienen solución.

Por joder a Aizawa, estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que esos chicos se frieran entre sí después de casi convertirme en psicólogo a las brasas.

Hasta que descubrí que había olvidado en la oficina mis documentos.

Lo que me llevó a ser seguido por una sombra hasta la mismísima puerta. No existen demasiadas alternativas un fin de semana en un edificio tan grande y así y todo…

–Antes de que salgas –solté con la mano en el pomo de la puerta–. ¿En esta escuela no tienen una asignatura de Sigilo?

–En realidad esperaba encontrar el momento para hablarle.

A la vuelta de la esquina apareció el muchacho bitonal de vestimenta casual y con algunas vendas cubriendo sus brazos. Un llamativo parche en una de sus mejillas y la encantadora cicatriz en su cara producto de una quemadura añeja que subraya su heterocromía.

Y ahí nos quedamos, a unos tres metros de distancia. Asumiendo que alguno destacaría por su paciencia antes que el otro.

Por mi parte, había dejado el orgullo en casa.

–Bueno, ¿vas a esperar a que las vacas vuelen o qué?

–Asumí que deduciría por qué lo he buscado.

–Se me ocurren dos alternativas.

–Las dos son correctas.

–¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?

–Sí.

Lo peor no fue la respuesta. Fue que lo decía en serio.

Así que sí, tuve que hacerle un gesto para que me siguiera al interior. Bien podríamos habernos sentado a conversar en el pasillo y a nadie le habría importado, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que no había hecho un viaje en balde, como terminé comprobando al encontrar la billetera en el cajón.

Ni bien cruzamos el umbral y se cerró la puerta tras de él, el muchacho se inclinó en una respetable reverencia.

–Siento mucho por todo el daño causado y el mal gusto que le he hecho pasar a causa de mi comportamiento, espero sepa disculparme.

–Esas cosas se aprenden con el tiempo, pero no pasa nada –mascullé incómodo. Eso sí lo entendió como una señal.

Por supuesto que no fue directo al grano. Primero se detuvo a contemplar mi territorio, asimilarlo en su recuerdo y aceptar que se hallaba donde se hallaba. El suspiro que dejó escapar me dio a entender que, más que aliviado, se sentía resignado.

–No sé por dónde empezar –reconoció el muchacho.

–Ni tienes por qué.

–Lo que quiero decir es… que llevo demasiado tiempo guardando demasiadas cosas y eso estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a un inocente –es la primera vez que me mira directo a los ojos. No es una imagen que me agrade–. He tenido suerte, pero… sí no hago algo al respecto… ahora que puedo… no sé qué pasará después.

Qué gracioso que hablara de suerte conmigo con más crema en el torso y vendas que piel en buen estado por obra y gracia de su desmesurada calidez.

–¿Y por qué me dices eso? ¿Quieres hacer más completa la disculpa?

–Quiero que me ayude.

–¿Sabes a quién le estás pidiendo algo así?

–Por eso le he seguido, doctor.

¿Sería eso el equivalente a poner la otra mejilla? Una cosa es no guardarle rencor a quien te ha jodido y otra, muy diferente, es tenderle una mano. No digo que no sea posible, pero esas cosas toman tiempo y al momento de escucharlo, aún me picaban (como ahora) las quemaduras.

Por otro lado, seguía siendo un pendiente y qué mejor oportunidad…

–¿Vienes aquí para explicarlo todo? –Este chico necesita de gestos, señales, señaléticas, llamadas de atención. Sólo entonces se sentó.

Fue tan pesado el suspiro posterior que me vi en la obligación de cerrar la boca. El novato más virtuoso, pensé. Porque sabía exactamente qué hacía en mi territorio, qué cabía esperarse de él en semejantes circunstancias. Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Quizá para tragarse el orgullo. Para aceptar que, de todas las alternativas, seguía siendo la menos mala.

–Solía odiar a mi padre.

–Y ahora no.

–Ahora me da igual.

–¿Seguro?

–Lo veo menos que antes, eso facilita las cosas.

–Háblame de tu padre –sí, a mí también me jode, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

–Me creó para que pudiera superar a All Might.

–¿Que él qué?

–Me creó para…

–¿Esas fueron sus palabras?

–Sí.

Bien. Pues en base a eso se me ocurren un par de cosas. No quiero poner sal en la herida, lo demás está ahí. Es bastante sencillo. Sé quién es su padre. Si no te suena semejante apellido, es que pasas demasiado tiempo debajo de una roca en lo más profundo del mar. Ya sé de dónde viene el fuego. Si eso dijo, no creo que buscara el hielo por amor. Encantador, el señor Todoroki.

–Desde pequeño consideró que debía llevarme al límite para satisfacer su ambición –no puedo verlo, pero adivino que aprieta los puños–. Antes de mí, fue así con mi hermano mayor y eso lo terminó matando.

No quiero tomar notas. Quiero olvidar todo esto. ¿Quién carajos da la licencia a sujetos así? No, más importante que eso… ¿Acaso la palabra héroe sigue significando algo?

–Y ninguno de mis otros hermanos resultó ser tan fuerte como él quiso, así que… ya imaginará que no pasé mucho tiempo con mi familia por su culpa.

Lo peor no es que lo diga. Es que deje tantas cosas en el aire. Vacíos que relleno elucubrando. Imágenes que me provocan náuseas que lucho por disimular. De hecho, empiezo a lamentar haber necesitado tanto encontrar la maldita billetera…

_Qué debilucho eres._

Tampoco eso me ayuda, pero en última instancia…

–Actualmente…. ¿Cómo te llevas con el resto de tu familia?

–No es como que vea demasiado a mi hermano, está estudiando en otra ciudad; mi hermana está demasiado ocupada trabajando y mi madre… –Una pausa pesada, asfixiante. Y tiene gracia que apenas sea un mísero instante–. A mi madre la visito con regularidad en el hospital.

–Ah, ya veo –no me gusta cómo lo dice. No me gusta lo que estoy escuchando. En parte porque nada me ha gustado desde el comienzo y me aterra preguntar otra vez–. Siento mucho que…

–Usted no es quien debe sentirlo, sino él –no, no por favor–. La llevó al límite, la destruyó desde el comienzo… la usó como quiso y al final… todo dentro de ella se derrumbó y le ha tomado años volver… volver…

Tal vez sea inconsciente, pero no se me pasa que, en vez de cubrirse la cara con las manos, se lleva la palma a la quemadura de la cara. Todo parece guardar relación y no quiero confirmarla. Se me ocurren un par de escenarios dado el cuadro que me ha pintado el muchacho y ninguno es especialmente agradable.

–Creí haberlo superado… en parte… aceptando mi lado izquierdo… el lado de él –acto seguido, puedo ver una pequeña llama que se desprende de su cara. Podría ser un chispazo, podría haberlo imaginado. Pero sé que no lo soñé–. Creí que… lo superaría usando sólo mi lado derecho… y después… creí que usar el izquierdo sin pensar en él… sería superarlo, pero… a veces… a veces…

–Muchacho…

–Sueño… con todo eso –musita el chico. Intenta mantener la frialdad, pero algo en su tono me termina de trizar por dentro–. Con él… volviendo a atormentarme… con la mirada de mi madre… antes de lanzarme el agua hirviendo porque… porque yo…

Lamento no tener agua en el escritorio. Lamento no tener algo que beber, lo que sea. Mientras más fuerte, mejor. Siento tantas cosas en este segundo que no sé por dónde empezar.

Y me dirás que con qué derecho si soy lo que soy. Si hago lo que hago. Si se trata de esto y nada más.

Pero… ahora mismo no me puedo quitar un pensamiento de la cabeza, además del torbellino que me gira en la cabeza.

–Creí haberlo superado –susurra el muchacho con frustración–. En especial… cuando… Midoriya me ayudó a aceptarme.

_No me digas que te has olvidado del chico._

–Todos… todos sufrimos en algún momento, pero… me parte más verlo a él así –reconoce desde lo más profundo, acaso mordiendo sus palabras. Negándose a soltarlas del todo–. Porque él fue el primero en entenderme, así que… supongo que… pasó por algo similar.

_Si supieras…_

–Por eso estallé, doctor, por eso… no pude hallar el control y… cuando supe la última vez… que la responsable del dolor reciente de Midoriya podía ser… Yaoyorozu… no lo pensé demasiado, no… no podía resistirlo sin hacer algo…

–¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que retarla a duelo?

–No sé qué es lo que quiere hacer, qué más quiere, pero… sí le dije que sólo llegaría hasta él pasando sobre mí y que… no me contendría si insistía.

–Ya veo.

–No lo soporté, porque… por tonto que sea… cuando veo a Midoriya… a veces me veo a mí mismo y… no soporto la idea… de pasar por algo así y… no poder… no poder hacer algo… al respecto.

Si debo ser honesto y si a alguien le importa a ahora mismo, no creo ser capaz de entender ni la mitad. Pero me quedo con una cosa.

Me siento superado. Y no sé qué hacer. Y no me gusta improvisar. Pero este chico no ha venido en busca de silencio, sino de respuestas.

–Yo… entenderé si me dice que estoy mal…

–Carajo, chico, ¿pues qué esperabas? Es lo malditamente lógico que estés mal –suelto más por impulso. Sin profesionalismo. Sin vueltas. De frente. Con la crudeza que aquí más sobra–. Pero sí te puedo decir que estés tranquilo, cabrones más viejos que tú pasan años sumidos en un infierno sin saber qué los provocó; tú lo sabes, lo has descubierto, no lo niegas, eso… es lo que se necesita para poder avanzar.

–No quiero hacerle daño a nadie –medio confiesa el chico con voz enronquecida–. Pero… no quiero que dañen… a quienes me importan.

–A veces no podemos impedirlo, muchacho, no como quisiéramos –quiero levantarme y poner una mano en su hombro, pero eso superaría mis competencias–. Todos están llamados a vivir su vida y lo único que podemos hacer es acompañar en el dolor, no ahorrarlo.

–Debería… poderse…

–Entonces no le harías un favor –me mira con desconcierto. Y más desconcertado estoy yo de lo que estoy a punto de decir–. Tal vez no puedas ahorrarle el dolor, pero… sí puedes estar ahí para él cuando eso ocurra y entonces… quién sabe, con tu experiencia… tal vez puedas darle un sentido… convertirlo en una lección… ayudarlo a crecer.

–Pero… doctor… ¿Cómo puede el dolor ser una lección?

Tantas dudas… y es todo tan… tan lógico…

–¿No has aprendido a ser un mejor hombre de lo que ha sido tu padre?

Deja caer un poco la cabeza. La curva de sus labios es ínfima. No sé si eso califica como sonrisa. Al menos me ofrece una pizca de alivio. Él sigue en su asiento. No se mueve. Me alegro. No quiero arrepentirme después de lo que haré.

–Quiero verte otra vez por aquí.

–¿Doctor? –Mi tono lo descoloca. No pienso retroceder ahora.

–La próxima semana, quiero que vuelvas, no importa el día, quiero que vuelvas.

–Debo…

–Te dije que has dado un paso, no que has recorrido el trecho completo, no vamos a dejar esto a medias.

–No… no quiero que…

–Considéralo lo que exijo como reparación por lo que me hiciste.

No quiero tener que usar esa moneda de cambio con él, pero su indecisión me deja sin alternativas. Prueba de ello es la resignación que impregna su posterior suspiro.

–No… no puedo negarme a ello.

–Ni esperaba que lo hicieras, muchacho.

* * *

_La Tierra era verde antes del ser humano. La Tierra era vida antes de aparecer nosotros y arrebatársela. El verde no sólo es vida. Es libertad. Es avanzar sin miedos. Sin amenazas. ¿O no sientes la paz del bosque?_

* * *

_Al otro día_

_Domingo_

Sé que tengo alternativas. Sé que no es mi problema. Pero sé que eso no lo pensarías.

* * *

_Lunes_

–No lo dices en serio.

Contrario a lo que espero, es Vlad King el que lo suelta, no Aizawa. Éste último sólo permanece en su asiento, piernas y brazos cruzados, silencio pensativo. No quiero cantar victoria, pero su actitud parece ir a tono con la curiosidad de Nezu.

–Lo digo en serio.

–Pues estás exagerando.

–Exagerar es decir que esos chicos, el día de mañana, no van ser capaces de cumplir el rol para el que se preparan si no miramos un poco más allá.

–Para eso te contrataron, ¿no?

–De todo tu grupo, Vlad King, no he recibido a ningún estudiante.

–Será porque esos problemas no existen en ellos.

–O será porque no saben que están.

–Por favor…

–Yo no sé ustedes, pero si el día de mañana me dicen que uno de estos muchachos deberá salvar mi vida de próximo chiflado que me quiera hacer saltar por los aires… pensaré que no tengo demasiadas expectativas.

Me pongo de pie y miro a los tres. No me está gustando tanto silencio. Me estoy desesperando.

–En vez de rellenarlos con absurdos talleres de formación general, piensen por una maldita vez en lo que ellos quizás escondan y no se atreven a soltar porque parece que ser héroe significa temerle a la debilidad.

–Retira tus palabras.

–Las mantengo, Vlad, ¿no te jode? –Pero a él no lo miro. Me importa el director–. Me juego el brazo a que si de mí dependiera, la mitad de esos muchachos no estarían estudiando para ser héroes, pero ya están aquí, van a ser héroes, es un poco tarde para impedirlo y ya que van a salir a las calles… lo menos que pueden hacer es preocuparles qué están enviando.

–Aún si lo que dices tiene algo de sentido, es un poco tarde para considerarlo, ¿no te parece?

Las monótonas palabras de Aizawa me duelen. No tanto por el hecho de ser ciertas como que una verdad así provenga justamente de él. Podría aguantarla viniendo de cualquiera, pero de él…

–¿Y desde cuándo es eso una maldita excusa para no hacer algo al respecto?

Lo bueno es que nadie puede responder a eso abiertamente. Quiero creer que algo les ha entrado. Y se me confirma cuando Nezu, tras la pausa, es quien decide tomar la palabra:

–Sería un mayor trabajo para ti, muchacho.

–Lo imaginé.

–¿Y así y todo estás dispuesto? –Al verme asentir, puedo ver una suerte de benévola sonrisa curiosa–. ¿Y por qué quieres tan desesperadamente hacer algo así?

Se me ocurren demasiadas razones, pero todo se reduce a una voz. A un nombre.

–Porque puedo –contesto a mi vez–. Porque no tengo excusas para no hacerlo y porque quiero dormir tranquilo.

–¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? –Gruñe Aizawa, secundado por una risita burlona de Vlad.

–Suficiente –ataja el director a tiempo, antes de volver a mí–. Si sabes cómo proceder, muchacho, no veo por qué no acceder.

–Director…

–No sé si eres consciente de la dificultad que puede encerrar.

–Tal vez la dimensiono.

–Y así y todo.

–Director –gruño ya con fastidio–. Deje de darle vueltas antes de que me arrepienta, por favor.

* * *

_Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?_

* * *

_Una semana después_

_Lunes_

Tras escribir los caracteres katakana sobre la pizarra con mi nombre y mi ocupación, vuelvo la vista a la clase.

Tiene especial gracia que sean los primeros. Pero imaginar que esto trae consigo cierta cuota de fastidio también acarrea una porción no desdeñable de satisfacción.

Reconozco tres rostros de inmediato. Cuatro en realidad, pero la última parece más intrigada que otra cosa. Porque mientras bitono se limita a mantener la boca parcialmente abierta y la mirada desconcertada, el brócoli llorón parece desarmado en su asiento y la niña rica de las catapultas derechamente parece desear, de buena gana, crear una retroexcavadora para enterrarse lo más hondo posible.

_Dios mío… ¿en qué me metí yo solo?_

–Para los que no me conocen, es un gusto conocerlos, aunque sea a estas alturas –comienzo a decir, más para calmarme que por otra cosa–. Y para los que sí me conocen… les regalo el gusto.

Respiro. No es la mejor forma de empezar, pero de alguna parte debo conseguir la calma.

–Bienvenidos al Taller de Salud Emocional, yo seré su profesor.


	4. Tribulaciones de una amiga estupenda

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**Aquí me tienen de regreso. Por primera vez en muchos años, llueve sobre mi ciudad y eso me ha inspirado. Debo también confesar que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo, pues siento que la forma de abordar la fórmula, siendo este universo, era mejor que la convencional que solía emplear. Y así que como he gozado con esta escritura, espero de corazón que ustedes también disfruten enormemente con la lectura.**

**Antes de comenzar, como es tradición, quiero agradecer a quienes me han dado una oportunidad con su lectura, muy especialmente a Misterghoul66, blaze namikaze (dejaremos que la historia hable sola), Namahe, jorgejonathanrs, FrozenFlamememes, LanstSempai, The Knight Galahad, Aliteru y tantos, tantos otros que me dan una oportunidad con su lectura.**

**Y así, sin nada más que añadir salvo que nada de la obra original me pertenece, les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.**

* * *

–_¡Oye tú!_

_Reconozco esa voz. Me alivia escucharla tan pronto. No tendré que ir más allá. Incluso puedo verla._

–_¡No tardaste nada en extrañarme! –Grita con presunción. Eso no le basta para disimular lo que he conseguido._

–_Preferí adelantarme –replico cuando la tengo a unos pasos de distancia–. No podía arriesgarme a que armaras un escándalo en mi escuela._

–_Lo habrías disfrutado, vago._

* * *

_Lunes_

Se podría pensar que a estas alturas, con la graduación a la vuelta de la esquina, pretender enseñarnos algo nuevo no tiene demasiado sentido.

Y no es que lo pensara desde la mañana ni menos cuando vi a este tipo intentando acomodarse la corbata y en la puerta del salón, comprobando una y otra vez que fuera el correcto y encima cargando una escoba.

Tuvo suerte no de que lo viera, sino de que considerara necesario dirigirle la palabra.

–El maestro suele llegar poco después de la campana si no se ha dormido dentro –su cara flaca me sonaba, no así su azorada sonrisa.

–No, yo… no vengo buscarlo –al poco de decirlo, sonó la campana y todos los pudieran haber faltado se apuraron a entrar–. Esperaba esto.

No lo entendí de primera. Ni siquiera cuando fue el último en entrar, cerrando tras de sí.

Supongo que ahora mismo, no debe sentirse demasiado cómodo mirándonos a todos sentados. Quiero creer que nos cuenta. Que gana tiempo asegurándose de que no falta ninguno. O al menos eso me dice la nueva sonrisa en sus labios. Un gesto que, antes de darnos la espalda en dirección a la pizarra, sólo dice una cosa.

Resignación.

–Al menos están todos –lo escucho mascullar mientras escribe algo.

No quiero medir mi desconcierto. En cambio, busco con la mirada a mi amiga y mi desayuno otra sorpresa.

No sólo luce sorprendida. También increíblemente avergonzada. Y lo peor es que no es la única.

A una distancia menor, Midoriya parece haber olvidado cómo se respira y Todoroki parece desear convertirse en cenizas y escarcha. Y eso, tratándose de un chico con la expresividad de una puerta, se puede considerar un pequeño para para nosotros, pero un gran salto para la humanidad.

No termino de encontrar las respuestas cuando veo el nombre y la ocupación del tipo y recuerdo.

Contrataron hace poco a un psicólogo. La consulta es voluntaria.

Y es de público conocimiento que el tipo ha estado a punto de morir más veces en sus primeros meses de trabajo que cualquiera de nosotros, que nos educan para trabajar con el peligro.

Eso explicaría que parezca haber sobrevivido a la enésima paliza del mes y que no parezca tan contento mirándonos.

Y aunque lo último que necesito es que un tipo me escuche con expresión complaciente y me pregunte cómo me hizo sentir el último trauma de mi niñez, ahora más que nunca tengo la certeza de haberlo visto, sobre todo porque no todos los días te llevas a tu llorosa amiga a los dormitorios mientras impides que un mirón aparecido intente deducir algo a lo lejos.

Y ahora resulta que este tipo está frente a nosotros para…

–Para los que no me conocen, es un gusto conocerlos, aunque sea a estas alturas –comienza tras echar una mirada a la escoba que apoyó en la puerta–. Y para los que sí me conocen… les regalo el gusto.

Esto no me está gustando. Veo el efecto que causa en mi amiga. Y no sé por qué me viene a la mente una catapulta y creo, a mi pesar, entender en parte.

–Bienvenidos al Taller de Salud Emocional, yo seré su profesor.

¿El qué?

No es un consuelo que ahora mismo medio salón tenga cara de chiste. Los murmullos se diseminan a gran velocidad y antes de que alguien tan siquiera decida que vale la pena tomar la iniciativa, la mano de nuestro representante ya está arriba, captando su atención.

–¿Por qué no hemos sido informados de esto por el maestro Aizawa? –Eso tiene Iida, sabe resumir la lógica de nuestras dudas y hacer la pregunta correcta.

–Porque, en sus propias palabras, al menos hoy estaba demasiado cansado para intentar hilvanar la idea, así que consideró que sería buena idea que formara parte de la introducción –algunos sonríen. No se puede negar que es algo que él diría. Otra mano capta su atención y ante ella, alza las cejas–. ¿Muchacha?

–Este… no lo tome a mal, pero… ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para tener nuevas clases? –La pregunta de Yaomomo, en cambio, lo hace sonreír.

–Y es esa noción, sumada a otras… cosas que hace que este taller no sea sólo necesario, sino urgente –y no se puede decir que mi amiga luzca mejor con la respuesta. Haría un comentario al respecto si no fuera porque Midoriya se me ha adelantado.

–Di… ¡Disculpe! –Casi grita el cabeza de lechuga con la mano en alto y antes de dar espacio, ya se larga a hablar–. Creo… ¡Creo que los datos de la pizarra están incompletos!

–¿Disculpa? –Extrañado, el aparecido echa una mirada a lo escrito y vuelve a nosotros–. Está todo ahí, ¿de qué estás…?

–Creo que se refiere a su quirk, profesor, no está –complementa Todoroki. Ni falta que le hace elevar el volumen. Todos escuchamos.

Y sí. Tiene sentido. Incluso sabiendo todos la capacidad de nuestros maestros con anterioridad, todos ellos se encargaron de presumirla desde el comienzo y dejarla en la pizarra con la claridad que necesita cualquiera que deba recordar que, si no quieres vivir eso en carne propia, más te vale no pasarte.

En cambio, este tipo parece pensárselo genuinamente antes de mirarnos con otra sonrisa, esta vez divertida y dudosa.

–No creo que cuente como uno poder dislocarme los brazos y volverlos a su sitio, ¿verdad?

Creo que a más de uno se le revuelve el estómago con semejante imagen. A mí misma me marea imaginarlo, pero más me sorprende comprender dónde quiere llegar. No tiene mayor ciencia, todos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión tras sobreponernos al malestar.

–Tampoco es que haga falta, como ya verán –explica él, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos–. Millones de años de evolución y civilización se cimentaron en personas que no…

–Pff, vaya mierda.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Llegué a creer que tardaría más.

No es como que Bakugou destaque por mostrar demasiado interés, incluso tratándose de la forma en que se sienta en cualquier asignatura. No es como que los años le hayan ayudado a mejorar. A veces, incluso tengo la impresión de que todo este tiempo ha acentuado cierto aspecto de su… encanto. Pero de ahí a pensar que se tomaría esa libertad en una clase…

De acuerdo, nadie sabe nada de este tipo, pero si dice ser profesor es porque se ganó el puesto, ¿no?

–¿Decías? –Suelta el aparecido sin perder la calma, pero con las cejas alzadas.

–Lo que escuchaste, debilucho, esto es una mierda –todos conocemos esa sonrisa. Ese gesto desagradable. Como mínimo, todos nos lo hemos llevado una vez. Pero nunca, jamás lo ha usado con un profesor. Y no, tampoco ayuda que este tipo parezca cualquier cosa, menos un profesor–. Ya pronto seremos héroes, ¿qué mierda nos puede enseñar un debilucho como tú? Un mierda inútil sin quirk… seguro te equivocaste de trabajo.

Cualquier otro maestro, como mínimo, lo colgaría de los meñiques una semana después de algo así. No creo ser la única que lo piensa ni me gusta tan siquiera pensarlo, pero es tan largo el trecho entre pesarlo y presenciarlo…

Y no. Este tipo no puede ser profesor. O no estaría sonriendo ante la falta de respeto más grande que hemos visto del sujeto más irrespetuoso, después de Mineta, que hemos conocido.

–Es una posibilidad –comenta el aparecido, para nuestra sorpresa–. Y no dudo que, ahora mismo, todos estén pensando lo mismo, pero con mejores palabras.

Es absurdo. No quiero mirarlo y darle la razón. Creo que no son pocos los que bajan la mirada, avergonzados. Esto lo hace soltar una risita.

–Si así son las cosas, tal vez merezcan una garantía –dicho esto, se apoya en el escritorio y mira a Bakugou, devolviéndole éste la mirada con desdén–. Seguro que te sientes muy competente, ¿verdad, miss simpatía?

–¡Cómo mierda me llamaste, bastardo! –Está claro que este tipo no sería un buen bombero. Acaba de alimentar un incendio. Tampoco ayuda que seamos varios los que debemos contener la risa ante el apodo.

–Seguro eres un hombre de acciones, ¿por qué no vienes y lo compruebas? –Eso hasta al mismo explosión andante parece desconcertarlo–. Tienes un minuto para dejarme fuera de combate y si lo logras, se librarán de este taller y te daré lo que llevo ahora en la billetera, ¿te parece justo?

Tiene que ser una broma. No, no lo es. Lo dice como si tal cosa. No ha perdido la sonrisa. Y lo peor de todo es que no creo que haya escondido el quirk para sorprenderlo. No parece sensato provocar a alguien así ni mostrar todas las cartas. Y lo peor es que Bakugou parece más que satisfecho con el trato.

–Si en ese lapso no lo has logrado, tendrás dos semanas de detención –añade como si nada el aparecido, antes de ir por la escoba y barrer una zona impoluta.

–Voy a disfrutar explotando tus huesos, inútil –gruñe con ferocidad el demente, antes de avanzar hacia delante.

Y como es de esperar, Iida está escandalizado:

–¡Profesor, así no es como se hacen aquí las cosas! ¡E incluso tratándose de un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento, deberíamos ir al campo y no…!

–Muchacho –interrumpe el nuevo profesor, entregándole un cronómetro y otra sonrisa–. Tranquilo, sólo será un minuto.

–Pero…

–Verás que no se va a destruir nada –tras eso, vuelve a la pista. Inconscientemente, todos retrocedemos un poco mientras terminamos de creer el nuevo récord que ha alcanzado Bakugou respecto de su estupidez–. Si estás listo, yo también.

–¡Por quién me tomas, mierda! –Ruge el rubio, dejando escapar pequeñas explosiones de las palmas.

Iida parece dudar antes mirar el cronómetro. Mientras Bakugou parece consumido por la ansiedad y la anticipada satisfacción, el profesor ni siquiera se ha molestado en soltar la escoba. Si no fuera por el traje aflojado, diría incluso que se trata del nuevo conserje.

–Listos… ¡Empiecen!

Se puede decir muchas cosas de Bakugou. Ninguna especialmente buena, todo sea dicho, pero nadie puede afirmar que se trate de un estúpido. Así que nadie puede culparlo por no saltar de inmediato a la primera señal de Iida. Existe la pequeña probabilidad de que haya olido algo y ahora sea un poco tarde para pensarlo mejor, más habiendo abrazado el desafío.

Pero sigue siendo Bakugou. Y eso queda de manifiesto cuando el profesor vuelve a sonreír y suelta:

–Las damas primero.

Ahora las chispas vuelan de sus dedos y estoy particularmente segura de que no hace falta un oído muy agudo para escuchar el sonido de sus dientes apretados al máximo.

–¡Eres historia, inútil! ¡Muere!

Es todo cuestión de segundos. Tan rápido que no me lo creo.

Primero, Bakugou saltando hacia el profesor con las manos extendidas, las chispas incrementándose y el ataque confirmado.

Después… un movimiento. Uno solo. Básicamente el profesor dando un paso al costado cuando lo tiene a poca distancia y hacerle una zancadilla con la escoba.

Y eso de por sí sería suficiente si no fuera porque todo este tiempo, el profesor ha estado delante de una ventana abierta y reparamos en la misma en cuanto el chiflado explosivo se ha precipitado a través de ella.

–¡Kacchan!

Nunca he entendido cómo es que Midoriya no se despoja de ese apodo de una vez, más tratándose de alguien que, incluso en tercer año, sigue tratándolo peor que a ninguno y eso que al resto no lo trata mejor. Sin ir más lejos, no creo que una de las chicas pueda decir que este tipo no le haya dicho "perra" en el transcurso de este tiempo y a lo menos, una vez.

Así y todo, atestiguar algo así arranca ese nombre de varias bocas e incluso algunos se levantan de su asiento, como Kirishima, por ejemplo. Y todo resulta aún más absurdo tras ver al profesor asomarse a la ventana y asentir con aire distraído.

–Buena forma de amortiguar la caída, muchacho –murmura, pero todos lo escuchamos con claridad–. Mientras nadie abajo se coma otra explosión…

Si me lo preguntan, no sé qué es peor. Si la tranquilidad con que vuelve a barrer esa zona, alejándose de la ventana e incluso acomodando su propia silla, o el rugido furioso que se escucha unos pisos más abajo antes de que veamos al rubio con el peor humor que jamás hayamos visto, impulsándose con las explosiones y atravesando la ventana fuera de sí.

–¡Bastardo!

Y otra vez no sé qué es peor. Si la rabia olímpica del rubio, la burlona tranquilidad del profesor o el hecho de que este último no ha soltado la silla que acomodaba y lo vinimos a notar en cuanto un estrépito nos deja en silencio.

Creo que más de uno ha cerrado los ojos. No creo que vean algo diferente a lo que yo distingo.

Siempre fue una silla de madera y ahora, en la mano del profesor, es apenas un trozo que recuerda al respaldo. Los otros trozos rodean a Bakugou, que yace boca abajo cerca del aparecido y apenas dando furiosas señales de vida en forma de gruñidos.

–Ti… tiempo –musita Iida con voz temblorosa. Incluso desde aquí se le oye tragar saliva.

–Qué rápido –comenta el profesor, afablemente. El humor, sin embargo, se le diluye de las facciones antes de dirigir una mirada al caído Bakugou–. Levántate, miss simpatía, sé que me escuchas.

Si por él fuera, no obedecería. Pero puede que sea ese mismo orgullo el que lo lleva a apoyar manos y rodillas en el piso para intentar recuperar el aliento. Y creo que cualquiera puede afirmar que nunca antes hemos visto tanto odio en esa mirada roja, ahora un poco desenfocada.

–Deberían ser un mes de detención por llamarme "mierda", pero un trato es un trato –echa una mirada al salón completo. Ni un rastro de humor en su mirada–. ¿Quién se ofrece de voluntario para llevarlo a Enfermería?

–Y… yo puedo –murmura Kirishima y sin hacerse esperar, se levanta y camina hacia su caído amigo.

–Asegúrate de contar la versión completa –recomienda el profesor antes de que veamos cómo el pelirrojo hace lo posible por llevarse a su furioso y aturdido amigo. Una vez se han marchado, vuelve a mirarnos–. ¿Es garantía suficiente?

Nada de esto tiene sentido. Nadie quiere decir una palabra. Incluso cuando recupera parte de la sonrisa y suelta la escoba, ha perdido ese aire que lo volvía inofensivo en un comienzo, casi un chiste andante. En cambio, ahora nadie sabe qué pensar y yo misma no sé qué creer.

–Me da igual cómo es la imagen de un héroe que puedan tener, el ideal que aspiran alcanzar y mucho menos me tomaré la molestia de inculcarles mi propio concepto, pero si quieren sentir que esto no es una pérdida de tiempo, sepan que de ahora en adelante, esto será su mantra –a falta de silla, se apoya en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados–. Ser héroes no les da derecho de comportarse como unos imbéciles.

Se dirige a todos y a nadie. Y puede que eso convierta sus palabras en una suerte de reproche. Incluso me sorprendo tragando saliva.

–El por qué decidieron entrar aquí, para empezar, importa tanto como una hectárea de carajo, ya están aquí y están ad portas de salir, con mayor razón lo que puedan o no haber deseado es lo de menos, porque van a salir a salvar vidas y eso obedece a reglas universales, de las cavernas mismas –por primera vez se le nota el cansancio en la voz. Supongo que carga con demasiado fastidio–. Apuesto que todos aquí, con mejores palabras, estuvieron de acuerdo con su simpático compañero sobre mí.

Nadie dice nada. Ni siquiera Iida tiene el valor de contradecirlo. Incluso algunos bajan la cabeza. Midoriya ha pasado de brócoli a tomate y Yaomomo parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Uraraka no lo hace mejor. La mayoría de los chicos tienen expresiones parecidas a dolores de muelas y algunas chicas lucen francamente abochornadas.

–No van a ser héroes porque sean mejores que yo o cualquier hijo de vecino –suelta con frialdad burlona el profesor–. Van a ser héroes porque están lo bastante locos para creer que arriesgar sus vidas salvando otras que, al parecer, no son tan útiles, supone un trabajo estable del que sentirse orgulloso.

Es peor que cualquier regaño. De hecho, vuelvo a sentir náuseas. Quiero protestar, pero un horrible nudo en mi garganta me lo impide.

–El altruismo no da de comer, muchachos, pero sí lo hace la arrogancia.

Puedo ver a Asui secándose las lágrimas. Este desgraciado está yendo demasiado lejos, pero eso no es lo peor.

Lo peor es que, dentro de toda esa miseria, no ha dicho una sola mentira.

El muy maldito tiene la razón en absolutamente todo.

–Se… se equivoca.

Es verdad que en todo este tiempo, Midoriya ha mostrado una evolución favorable, pero sigue siendo el mismo. Ni siquiera en el fondo. Y prueba de ello es la evidente vacilación. Así y todo, el verlo tomar la palabra frente a este aluvión hace que muchos de nosotros contengamos el aliento y el desgraciado que dice ser profesor alce las cejas.

–¿Cómo dices, muchacho?

–Usted… se equivoca –de a poco agarra valor y continúa–. No es arrogante… soñar con salvar a las personas… o querer darles esperanza.

–Tal vez seas el uno por cierto que piense en añadir esperanza a la ecuación.

–¡Incluso si soy un uno por cierto! –Ruge el cabeza de brócoli, sobresaltando a más de uno de nosotros–. ¡No estoy aquí para hacerme rico! ¡No estoy aquí para fallar! ¡Estoy aquí porque no creo que haya algo más importante que demostrar con hechos a quienes nos necesitan que todo estará bien! ¡Más que mi propia vida!

De alguna manera, nos devuelve el aliento. Nos quita una pesada losa de encima. Casi diría que devuelve la tonalidad al abismo sin luz ni color al que acabábamos de ser arrojados. Y por un instante, casi se puede decir que el profesor está interesado.

–Hay… hay mejores formas de ganarse la vida, más con nuestras habilidades y… puede que incluso algunos no necesiten estar aquí, pero… si hacemos lo que hacemos… es porque sabemos que hay algo más importante que nosotros mismos por lo que vale la pena sacrificarse cada día… la vida si hace falta.

Algunos se atreven a sonreír. Incluso Yaomomo lo hace, aunque se cubra la boca y tenga los ojos llorosos. Destila orgullo, admiración y tal grado de arrobo que casi puedo afirmar que la hemos perdido. Y este tonto sigue sin percatarse cuando esa mirada intensa debería quemarle no la nuca, sino la espalda. En cambio, está demasiado ocupado haciéndole frente a un miserable que, para nuestra sorpresa, parece más y más interesado en lo que dice Midoriya.

–E incluso si es más la gente como usted… que no confía en nosotros… deje que salgamos de aquí y verá que haremos todo lo posible para nunca muera la esperanza.

Tras hablar, le toma un largo segundo de silencio recuperar el aliento. Nadie quiere hacer un movimiento. Por mucho que todos queramos gritar, a nuestro modo, que el cabeza de brócoli tiene toda la maldita razón.

Eso hasta que el aparecido profesor vuelve a sonreír.

–Si un uno por ciento piensa como tú, muchacho, y tiene ese poder de convencimiento, no veo entonces por qué no intentarlo –para nuestro total asombro, vuelve a ser el tipo afable del comienzo–. Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, podemos comenzar la clase, pero espero que hayan tomado nota, porque iba serio cuando lo dije: Ser héroes no les da derecho de ser unos imbéciles y si en verdad quieren transmitir esperanza, sabrán que predicar con el ejemplo no se limita a salvar traseros.

Por mucho que sonreír sea un acto reflejo, intentamos que no se note mucho. Al menos no puedo decir que me inspire confianza de buenas a primeras. Digo, por mucho que el tipo no me caiga bien, haberle partido una silla a Bakugou en la cabeza no tiene por qué ser necesariamente bueno para alguno de nosotros. Ha conseguido nuestra atención, así y todo. No sé si es tanto precaución como interés ni estoy segura de querer averiguarlo.

–La salud emocional de cualquiera que se diga héroe, presente o futuro, debe basarse en cuatro pilares: Fortaleza, Valor, Sabiduría y Cortesía, mismos que debe aplicar tanto a su pasado como a su día a día.

Al menos suena interesante.

* * *

_Abre los ojos._

_ Todo es verde. Es__ precioso. Mira lo que has creado. Mira lo que puedes hacer y dime si no es maravilloso. Cómo crece. Cómo avanza. Cómo busca superarlo todo y aferrarse. Dime si no es hermoso. Si la vida no es lo más bello._

* * *

Siempre existe una forma de que puedan empeorar las cosas. Y ahora mismo, Jirou acaba de comprobarlo.

No es que tuviera en mente desafiar las expectativas. Todo se reduce a algo más simple: Llega un punto en que el cansancio lo reduce todo a su etapa más básica. Pretender añadir algo más al conjunto equivale a hacer un esfuerzo para el que se carece de voluntad.

Y podría empezar por buscar una explicación medianamente razonable.

Porque usualmente los nervios no le fallan tanto. No al punto de cometer un error de esa categoría.

Y no. No quiere culpar por enésima vez a Midoriya de algo parecido a una desgracia en su vida reciente. Pero se está quedando sin alternativas. Por no mencionar que hace falta que equilibre un poco la balanza en esta ocasión.

La última vez ya cargó a Yaoyorozu.

Tal vez todo se reduce a la certeza de su propio cansancio. El cansancio de escuchar, por enésima vez, por qué Izuku Midoriya es digno de loas y un imbécil mayúsculo por no recordar algo tan importante como el hecho de ser el héroe de una chica que atesora su valerosa imagen desde los cinco años.

El cansancio de intentar hacer ver que debe haber una explicación medianamente lógica al hecho de que el mismo Midoriya, aparentemente, se le confesara a Todoroki. Que no, Yaomomo, que lo peor que pudiste hacer fue mandarlo al infierno de esa manera, consumida por tus celos y tu frustración, cuando intentó hablar contigo después de eso.

Que por supuesto que Todoroki iba a impedirte hablar con él después de arrasarlo emocionalmente cuando te decidiste entrar en razón. Pero eso no es excusa para aceptar el reto de pasar sobre un futuro héroe tan mortífero tras escucharlo afirmar que, si querías hablar con el cabeza de brócoli, tendrías que pasar sobre él.

Pero de la rutina de la amiga estupenda lleva ya tanto que no sabe qué hacer.

Así que sí. Está cansada. Lo bastante para apenas aguantar las tonterías que dice Kaminari a su lado, aprovechando que Yaoyorozu está ocupada hablando algo con el profesor nuevo, seguro que como una de las representantes de la clase que es, se espera de ella, por mucho que al tipo, de buenas a primeras, parezca importarle tanto su estatus como una mosca en un cráter volcánico activo.

Así que da unos pasos. Intenta despejarse. Intenta olvidar que odia a Midoriya sin saberlo, sin tener demasiada culpa y que empieza ya a abrazar la certeza de que su brillante amiga, en realidad, es la mujer más obtusa que ha pisado la faz del planeta en lo referente a sus sentimientos.

No ayuda demasiado ver al cabeza de verdura acompañado de cerca por el cubo de hielo llameante que parece fungir de leal y feroz guardaespaldas. Es en momentos como éste que la muchacha se atreve a considerar que quizá, sólo quizá, la posibilidad de que el saco de huesos rotos sí se le haya declarado, por mucho que la idea de verlo reunir valor para abrazar una posición así…

–¿Entonces qué dices, Jirou? ¿Me prestas tu guitarra?

–La última vez que hice tal, me la devolviste tan desafinada que por poco la doy por perdida –masculla la muchacha a la pregunta de la batería humana. Él sólo sonríe en respuesta.

–Vamos, fue sólo esa vez…

–De la que te acuerdas.

–¿Me vas a cobrar eternamente el sentimiento?

–A falta de que pagues las cuerdas…

–No exageres, ¿qué tan caras pueden ser?

El error del rubio. La perdición de la muchacha.

Porque escuchar eso equivale a una ofensa y no duda en que su amigo se lo ha buscado.

Desgraciadamente, todo parece jugar en contra.

Su cansancio. Su fastidio. El sentirse descolocada. Y por sobre todo, los años de convivencia y desatinos que han entrenado al rubio en el noble arte de esquivar los cables que son sus lóbulos.

En realidad, la muchacha actúa de memoria y eso termina de joderlo todo.

Porque no se detiene a considerar qué pasaría si Denki Kaminari adquiriera tal destreza que le permitiera no sólo evadir eficazmente el ataque en un espacio reducido, sino también él mismo ayudar a amplificar el desastre.

Cómo iba a pensar que, justo en el instante de la evasión, alguien creería oportuno caminar en la misma dirección con la confianza de los ingenuos y tropezar con los intentos de la batería rubia antes de quedar precisamente en su lugar.

Concretamente, en el rango de fuego no amigo.

O que Jirou pudiera llevar tanto tiempo de práctica que el mismo le permita sólo actuar sin detenerse demasiado a pensar en lo que pueda pasar.

Y que la muchacha sólo reaccionaría al escuchar el sonoro gruñido escapar de la víctima de los cables conectados a ambas orejas recibiendo una onda particularmente destructiva.

Y sentiría su mundo derrumbarse.

De la cabeza del profesor nuevo parecía salir humor al desprenderse los cables de sus orejas. No fueron más de cinco segundos, pero bastaron para triturar sus nervios y enviar tal presión a sus huesos que ni bien el ataque cesa, el tipo ya no está en su cuerpo.

A juzgar por los ojos blancos y la boca entreabierta que todos alcanzan a ver antes de que se desplome con un golpe seco.

El mismo sonido que los arranca del impacto con violencia.

–¡Diablos, Jirou! ¡Mataste a un profesor!

Y la muchacha intenta no caer en pánico ante el grito del rubio, mismo que es secundado por los compañeros más cercanos. Pero resulta difícil mantener la serenidad ante la imagen del aparecido que, sabe, se acaba de comer una onda de especial potencia y no da señales de vida.

–Chicos, este escándalo no… ¡Dios! ¡Profesor! ¡Qué pasó!

Por supuesto que Iida intenta mantener la calma, diseminar el caos y por sobre todo, intentar darle espacio al caído profesor que parece temblar en su inconsciencia.

–Qué están… ¡Ay no! –Tiene que ser Yaomomo con su aparición, unos segundos de observación para comprender lo que acaba de pasar–. Kyoka… ¿Qué hiciste?

–Yo… yo… yo no…

–¡Tiene pulso! –Ruge Iida, más alarmado que aliviado–. ¡Yaoyorozu, ayúdame a llevarlo a Enfermería! ¡Rápido!

La aludida no se hace de rogar descubriendo parte de su torso y creando una camilla. La ha calculado bien, el pobre desgraciado es unos centímetros más bajo que el representante de la clase, de manera que si tardan en colocarlo se debe a la delicadeza de la situación.

Suerte que Ochako está ahí para aligerar la gravedad de la carga mientras el desgraciado sigue perdido en una dimensión paralela dentro de la inconciencia misma.

Y aunque nadie se lo pide, Jirou sabe que no tiene otra alternativa que seguir al improvisado convoy médico y asumir que lo que vendrá después puede empeorar si no hace acto de presencia desde el comienzo.

Por mucho que los compañeros que tienen ocasión de ver todo no puedan evitar pensar, tras esa primera clase, que el aparecido se lo tiene bien merecido y de buena gana harán saber a Jirou su enorme gratitud por lo que queda de semana.

Asumiendo que pueda salir medianamente bien parada de tamaño desmadre.

Asumiendo, además, que algo así pueda equivaler a un consuelo, piensa Jirou con aterrada amargura.

* * *

_Vago… ¿No dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola? ¡Cumple con tu maldita palabra! ¡No puede ser eso todo lo que tenga de ti!_

* * *

–Ah, aquí están –escuchan decir a una voz anciana.

Y en efecto. Tras dejarse oír, la viejecita se acerca a ellos con paso seguro. Casi se diría que el bastón es meramente decorativo. No muchos quieren pensar cuántas veces ha visto algo Recovery Girl como para aceptarlo con tanta naturalidad. Así y todo, tanto Jirou como el presidente y la vicepresidenta de la Clase A no pueden pasar por alto el destacado ceño.

A ninguno le gusta lo que ve y muy especialmente a Jirou, quien traga saliva.

–Qué gran imprudente, aunque después de someter así a ese chico, Bakugou… casi diría que se lo tiene merecido –masculla la anciana con frustración.

–¿Cuál es el estado del profesor? ¿Se pondrá bien? –Suelta el robótico Iida con aspecto tenso.

–Claro que se pondrá bien y estará mucho mejor si el muy tonto recuerda a futuro que debe tomar sus medicamentos diarios –la anciana parece detectar cierto desconcierto en los muchachos, de manera que suspira y continúa–. Está despierto, les da las gracias por haberse preocupado y traerlo hasta aquí y les dice que no volverá a pasar, la epilepsia se puede controlar y él sólo olvidó su medicamento.

–Él… –por supuesto, Yaoyorozu está tan descolocada como su amiga y su compañero.

–Sí, es un tonto tremendo, pueden decirlo, ¡nadie puede olvidar algo así!

Claro que todo fue muy rápido. Que apenas llegaron, todo cuanto pudieron hacer fue apartarse mientras Recovery Girl veía qué hacer. De modo que ninguno tuvo espacio para explicarle la causa de ese estado. Pero que no tardaría en entender qué ocurría… ella, una profesional… nadie podría engañarla…

No. Nadie la ha engañado. Y así lo comprenden en cuanto interpretan su mirada. Incluso su voz así parece indicarlo.

"Es la versión oficial, chicos tontos" parece indicar. Pero… no es algo que ella haría. Entonces… claro, si fue un mensaje…

–Puede… ¿Puede recibir visitas? –Masculla Jirou con vergüenza, recibiendo una mirada comprensiva de su compañero y su amiga.

Ante la solicitud, la anciana sólo suspira con cansancio.

–Un ataque por día, niña, por favor… no, ¡uno por mes! ¡Te lo advierto! El siguiente no será un ataque.

* * *

_Y el vago soy yo…_

_Vuelve._

_Vuelve a mirarme. A decirme vago._

_Vuelve a hacer las cosas difíciles._

_Te juro que extraño tanto que lo hagas…_

* * *

–Estoy cansada de sentirme así… y no poder decirlo.

Benditas sean las personas que se sienten así, porque son las que justifican la existencia de desgraciados como yo.

Aunque existen mejores lugares para validar la existencia. No creo que la cama hospitalaria sea uno de ellos.

Tampoco es la primera persona que lo hace, pero…

¿Cómo le dices que no a una estudiante que ya bastante debe tener con la culpa que trae consigo un accidente?

Porque freírme el cerebro con una onda de sonido de esa escala tiene que haber sido un accidente. Sé que fui un miserable en la clase, que no me porté especialmente cariñoso con miss simpatía, pero… vamos, ¿eso me hace merecedor de otra muestra física de habilidad heroica?

Y me tengo que repetir que fue un accidente. Porque sigo siendo un humano después de todo y el impulso inicial, al verla en el umbral, fue lanzarle la primera cosa sólida que tenga a mano.

–P… profesor…

Cierto, soy profesor. No sé si eso me asciende o destruye en la escala de rangos. Pero sí sé que aún no me acostumbro y si la etiqueta vendrá de la mano de sucesos parecidos… será tan sencillo habituarse como a las uñas que rascan un pizarrón.

–Niña –gruñí ante la presencia de la chica de cabello corto oscuro, largos lóbulos cableados y la peor mirada de miseria que le he visto a ser humano vivo. Y la vez que desperté en un cementerio no cuenta–. Qué haces…

–Usted no tiene epilepsia –me pareció gracioso que, a medida que se acercaba a mi cama, me soltara algo tan parecido a un reproche.

–¿La anciana te dejó ver mi ficha médica? Juró que era confidencial…

–Conozco mi habilidad, profesor, sé que eso… eso no fue epilepsia.

–Niña… –no me gustó verla así. En realidad, siempre he tenido ese problema con cualquiera. No es que sea especial. Es que las lágrimas contenidas no son agradables de ver en nadie y menos si tuviste algo que ver–. Bueno, no…

–¿Por qué lo dijo? Por… ¿Por qué lo ocultó? –Y que tenga esa suerte de tic de tironearse los lóbulos cableados no me ayuda–. Si yo casi…

–Fue un accidente –gruñí en un intento de convencernos a ambos de la realidad–. Y a menos que miss simpatía te caiga mejor que al promedio…

–Mi amiga creó la catapulta… también fue un accidente –contraatacó la chica.

–Un accidente evitable.

–Esto también.

–A medida que vas sufriendo más accidentes así, aprendes a despertar de mejor humor.

–No es gracioso, profesor.

–No pretendía serlo.

–Debería… informar de esto.

–Niña –aunque de niña no tiene nada, pero entendió a lo que me refería–. En lo que respecta al mundo más allá de esta habitación, fue un ataque mío; y en lo que a mí respecta, no habrá profesor que tenga que decirte nada por un tonto accidente, ¿estamos?

Ante eso, desvió la mirada, azorada a más no poder. Si no fuera porque se ubicó junto a la cama, no la habría oído.

–En verdad creí que estaba muerto.

–Y lo estuve por un minuto, incluso vi a mi abuelo… ¡Estoy bromeando, carajo! –Me obligué a añadir al ver que palidecía–. Sólo… me pilló mal parado.

–No mienta.

–No lo hago.

Le tomó un rato convencerse. Otro tanto aceptar que se hallaba lo bastante cansada como para tomar asiento en la silla más próxima y un poquito menos dejar escapar el aliento contenido.

–Jirou, ¿verdad? –Asintió con la cabeza. Claro que tuve que pasar lista, por mucho que una semana de estudio completo me permitiera hacerme una idea de las caras dueñas de ciertos nombres–. Si vas a descansar, no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

–Si salgo de aquí… tendré que volver a la realidad –me sonrió con cierta melancolía–. Aquí… es como estar en otro mundo… al menos un momento.

No era ni de lejos la silla más cómoda, pero que creyera más agradable estar sentada al lado de un desconocido debía hablar de un agotamiento monstruoso de algo más que el mero ejercicio.

–¿Recuerdas algo de la clase?

–¿Además de la silla que le rompió a Bakugou?

–Después de la silla.

–Ahora mismo… ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.

–La peor batalla de un héroe no está allá fuera, sino aquí –no debí tomarme tal confianza, pero sentí que, si quería remarcar el punto, debía ir más allá señalando directamente su cabeza–. Como no aprendas a reconocerla o pretendas esconderla, no sabrás pelear nunca ni mucho menos podrás vencer.

–Seguro lo dejé sordo con ese ataque –masculló la muchacha con una sonrisa triste–. Ya habrá oído suficiente de mí.

–Deja que sea yo quien decida.

En realidad, habría decidido de buena gana mandarla a volar e intentar conciliar el sueño (quién carajos se siente descansado tras estar inconsciente), pero sigo temiendo a dormir en las noches, así que mientras menos motivos tenga para alimentar un incipiente insomnio culposo, tanto mejor.

Aunque eso me obligara a adoptar la postura que hace imposible pestañear más de lo necesario y armarme de paciencia a la espera de que la chiquilla, en su silla, decidiera que era necesario abrir la boca.

–Estoy cansada de sentirme así… y no poder decirlo.

–¿Así cómo?

–Como si estuviera a punto de gritarle a todo el mundo que estoy harta, de que… quiero que me dejen en paz.

–Sí, sé lo que se siente.

–¿Sabe lo que se siente pasar todo el tiempo escuchándolos a todos y que nadie le pueda prestar un segundo?

_Ay chiquilla, si supieras…_

–Es como si no tuviera derecho a sentirme mal –masculla Jirou con amargura–. Cuando se sienten mal, claro, está bien que esté, pero… ¿Por qué parece que lo mío no es un problema?

–Dices…

–Usted ya habrá visto a mi amiga, la vicepresidenta de la clase, la… la de la catapulta –ah sí, la última vez que la vi antes de ser profesor casi me hace saltar en pedazos, si me tienta de una manera hacerme su amigo–. No… nada de lo que diga va…

–Niña, eso sobra –mascullo, entendiendo hacia dónde quiere llegar.

–Bien –suspira. Creo que todo se perfila hacia un problema ajena, pero prefiero esperar–. De un tiempo a estar parte… es decir, no digo que sea la persona más juiciosa para juzgar, pero de un tiempo a esta parte… mi amiga ha hecho demasiadas tonterías y eso… eso me ha afectado.

–¿En qué sentido?

–No he acertado en mis consejos y creo que por eso… usted casi se muere –medio sonríe con vergüenza ante la declaración–. Insiste en hundirse en su pozo de miseria sin querer saber lo que siente por ella el chico que la tiene como boba, la tengo que escuchar a cada tanto, todo lo bueno y lo malo en completo silencio y yo… bueno, también tengo mis problemas y parece que… frente a los de ella… no pesan tanto al final del día.

–¿Qué problemas tienes?

–Son… son tonterías, yo…

–Chica –empiezo a detectar un patrón en el hecho de que juegue con sus lóbulos–. Ningún problema es tonto, sólo requiere de otra perspectiva.

–Pero… es que ha pasado tiempo –masculla ella bajando la vista. No, por favor, no llores, te lo estoy pidiendo… te lo estoy rogando, no llores delante de mí–. Quiero decir… también le pasa a todo el mundo, ¿no? Y… nadie se muere porque una relación no funcionó…

Creo recordar algo. Una vaga teoría sobre a quién iba dirigida la onda que me pulverizó la materia gris. No quiero dar tres pasos en lugar de dos, así que cierro esa puerta.

–Que no te mate no quita que no duela y mientras más lo guardes… bueno, más te joderá.

–Es que… es una tontería, ¿sabe? –Levanta la vista llorosa y me tengo que comer con papas fritas la frustración de no tener pañuelos desechables que ofrecer–. En verdad creí que funcionaría, sin importar lo tonto que pudiera ser, pero… bueno, no duramos más de dos años y… ya va a ser un año casi de todo eso y todo lo que hago es recordar, una y otra vez… todo lo bueno mientras él… parece tan bien y… y me habla como si nada y yo…

–Niña…

–Él cree que podemos volver a ser amigos y yo… yo no soporto que crea que se puede volver a foja cero, porque… ¿Qué hago conmigo así?

_Qué pasó… todavía estoy vivo…. Respiro…_

–Daría lo que fuera por no sentirme así –murmura ella, secándose las lágrimas con el puño del uniforme–. Fui tan tonta… por creer que marcaría el resto de mi vida…

–Niña…

–Estoy… estoy llamada a ser esperanza, ¿no es eso lo que dijo? –No así de cursi, pero no tengo corazón para corregirla en algo tan pequeño–. Estoy llamada a ser fuerte, a… a ser más que mis propios problemas y no derrumbarme por algo así…

–Oye, yo no…

–Pero… mi amiga está demasiado ocupada lidiando con su propio tormento, se ahoga en sus vasos de agua y tengo que tragarme sus penas, una tras otra mientras… me hago la idea… de que yo nunca podré decirle a nadie que cada día desde ese momento… no he sabido qué demonios hacer conmigo misma.

No existen los problemas tontos. ¿Quién me lo dijo? Da igual. Así como no existen preguntas tontas. Tonto es creer que no puede suponer una dificultad. Y el que lo diga es porque no sabe ponerse en tus zapatos. Sólo tú puedes entender el alcance del daño. Sólo tú lo sientes, pero no quita que exista la posibilidad de que alguien pueda ver en ti su reflejo.

Y puede que, al menos en una distancia relativamente próxima, nadie pueda entender a esta chiquilla mejor que yo. No es una cuestión de empatía. Ni siquiera tiene que ver con el trabajo. Es saber mirarla y decirte que sí, alguna vez estuviste ahí. Y quién sabe, tal vez nunca me he movido de esa parada en el camino, pero no obsta que no puedas decirle a quien tiene ocasión de llegar que puede seguir adelante, que puedes indicarle el camino.

Y te preguntarás por qué debes confiar en mí si he estado aquí un buen tiempo. Yo estoy bien aquí, te diré. No es como que haya algo más allá que me pueda interesar. Está bien. No quiero moverme. Aquí está todo lo que necesito.

–Perdone –musita de pronto la muchacha, arrancándome de quién sabe dónde–. No sé qué estoy haciendo… contándole todo esto…

–Ni más ni menos que lo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Disculpe?

–Esto, debiste empezar por aquí hace mucho –quiero sonreír, pero me cuesta en estas circunstancias–. Siempre habrá alguien que quiera escuchar, qué digo… no dudo que tus padres también estén dispuestos a escucharte, ¿verdad?

–Bueno… sí –qué alivio, porque eso fue pura especulación y si resultaba ser que sus padres eran unos perfectos cabrones, estaría deseando de buena gana no volver a verla hasta que me bajara la vergüenza en un siglo.

–Nunca pienses que por ser tuyos, tus problemas pesan menos que los de la gente; que tu amiga esté demasiado ocupada babeando por el brócoli y cortándose las venas porque no sabe cómo proceder no significa que tu pena pese menos.

–Cómo… ¿Cómo sabe que es de Midoriya de quien ella…?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Piensa. Piensa rápido.

_Miente, ¡miente!_

–Bueno… ¿No le viste la cara cuando el chico habló en clase? Si parecía que se derretiría ahí mismo.

–Es cierto –suelta ella, riendo un poco.

Gracias Dios.

_Bravo._

–Como sea, si es tu amiga, debe escucharte, tendrá que hacer un espacio en su propia agenda y… lo que es más importante, tendrá que volver en sus cabales tarde o temprano –dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro y espero que no le pese–. Y en cuanto a ti… ni por un momento pienses que tus consejos casi me matan.

–Yo… yo…

–Creo entender por qué tu ataque fue más fuerte y te diré una cosa: También depende de ti poner los puntos sobre las íes.

–Y cómo… cómo…

–Por mucho que te duela, debes cerrar la puerta y aclarárselo; que sí, que los años compartidos con ese muchacho fueron muy buenos, no lo dudo, que fue una gran etapa, por supuesto, pero tú también necesitas superarlo y por ningún motivo vas a lograrlo si piensas, como él, que todo es igual –no me gusta lo que diré a continuación–. No has vivido el duelo como corresponde, es tiempo de que te des ese espacio si quieres volver a sentirte bien.

No, por favor, no te digo esto para que te vuelvan las lágrimas. Debo hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la mano en su hombro.

–Y… ¿Está bien querer estar sola?

–Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

–¿No es egoísta?

–Me parece que llevas demasiado tiempo pensando en los demás, te mereces unas vacaciones –algo me viene de pronto–. Ustedes van a ser héroes, todos, si quieres empezar por algún sitio, empieza salvándote a ti misma.

Una palmadita en el hombro y ya está. Eso es todo. No se me ocurre qué más decir. La sonrisa le tiembla en los labios y las lágrimas le corren. Tiene los ojos un poco hinchados y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuántas veces habrá llorado a escondidas en el último tiempo. El atisbo de una respuesta se asoma por mi cabeza y no me agrada en lo absoluto.

–Yo… disculpe por… por todas las molestias.

–Agradécemelo recordando que me gusta el americano frío –me da risa su cara–. Uno sobre la mesa y estaremos a mano.

–Vaya gusto el suyo –comenta con algo de sorna. Empiezo a creer que así es ella. Es una buena señal.

–En esta escuela se la tienen jurada a mis gustos, ¿verdad?

Algo que puedo reconocer como risa escapa de sus labios a medida que se aleja y se despide de mí con la mano, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta. Lo pregunté en serio, no es la primera que cree que tengo el sentido del gusto en cualquier parte, siendo generosos según ellos, todo porque… bueno, me gusta lo que me gusta.

–Nada mal, niño, nada mal.

La voz cascada de Recovery Girl me hace saltar en cuanto su diminuta figura aparece para llenar el espacio dejado por Jirou. Supongo que querrá comprobar mis signos vitales una vez más antes de dejarme ir.

–Veo que Toshinori no se equivocó contigo.

–También fue una apuesta, señora.

–Pero no estoy dispuesta a aguantarte otro estudiante fuera de combate, ¿está claro?

–Eso fue suerte.

–¡¿Suerte le llamas a golpear así a un muchacho?!

–Suerte fue que resultara.

–Ay con este chico –acto seguido, me deja caer un bastonazo–. Más te vale prolongar tu racha sin daños esta vez.

–¿Y usted cree que me hago daño por gusto? –Le suelto derechamente ofendido.

–La última vez te metiste de cabeza en el peligro.

–¿Eso me va a perseguir por siempre?

–Mientras estés aquí.

–Eso puede arreglarse.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Que… bueno, prometo que lo queda de semana no volveré a meterme en problemas así ni volverá a saber de mí.

–Una semana, ¿eh? –Me mira con suspicacia la anciana–. Tratándose de ti…

–¿Por quién me toma?

–Por Highlander, muchacho, el último loco que ha puesto los pies en este lugar y vive para contarlo.

–Haga el favor de confiar un poco en mí, es una semana, muy poco tiempo para superar una marca.

* * *

_El tiempo es un círculo plano._

* * *

_Jueves_

Debí imaginar que esto no terminaría bien si consideraba dos factores.

Uno: Que la clase con la Sección B de ese año sería en un campo de entrenamiento y no en un maldito salón.

Dos: Que el desgraciado de Vlad King, a diferencia del cabeza de borrador, quisiera estar presente.

Habrá sido el bendito golpe de suerte que tuve con Miss Simpatía Explosiva, pienso. Que este cabronazo supremo no quiera que sus muchachos sean sometidos por un debilucho con esa estrella y por sobre todo, probar que algo así no hace falta con su magnífica clase.

–Ah, Highlander, por fin llegas –poco menos que me grita el rey de la sangre, tras verme cruzar las puertas de la enorme sala dispuesta para la destrucción.

–¿Qué es esto, Vlad? Sabes que estoy disponible para sesiones particulares, ¿quieres volver a ser estudiante?

–Quiero que dejemos las cosas claras de una vez, amigo.

No me gusta cómo suena "amigo" en sus labios. No me gusta que me mire como quien parece saber un secreto de entre muchos y por sobre todas las malditas cosas, no me está gustando nada que sus chicos, sentados en las graderías, parezcan tan complacidos con lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

–Soy el primero en afirmar que esto es una magna estupidez –suelta Vlad sin anestesia.

–Debiste avisarme antes –le devuelvo con cierta tristeza–. Te habría traído tu medalla de primer lugar, ¿te conformas con un abrazo?

Creo escuchar unas risitas contenidas entre los muchachos. Es obvio que a este tipo sanguinolento no le cae en gracia mi respuesta.

–Y no estoy dispuesto a que desperdicies el valioso tiempo de mis muchachos con tus tonterías sobre la mente y los sentimientos.

–Bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo –la verdad no lo entiendo, aún hoy existen cretinos tan obtusos–. ¿Qué sugieres?

–Escuché que pusiste fuera de combate al chico explosivo de la clase de Aizawa.

–¿Tan fuerte sonó el golpe que llegó a tus orejas?

–Como también que… fue un golpe de suerte tratándose de ti.

Lo veo en su mirada. Y lo siento en la mirada de sus estudiantes.

De modo que ya lo saben. Lo que no tengo.

–¿Qué quieres Sekijiro? –Mascullo, ya más que harto de las vueltas.

–Estoy convencido de que mis chicos son mil veces mejores que los de Aizawa y cualquiera de ellos lo puede demostrar, así como no estoy dispuesto a dejarlos a cargo de un sujeto como tú, aunque sea unas horas a la semana.

Ya veo a dónde quiere llegar, pero me callo.

–Entonces…

–Es muy simple lo que propongo –sonríe con sorna. Creo que algunos hacen eco del gesto–. Derrota a uno de ellos y te dejaré trabajar en paz, pierde y no sólo tendrás que alejarte, pondrás por escrito que esto fue una estúpida idea y tendrás que disculparte.

Ahora más que nunca entiendo a papá. Siempre tuvo razón. Puede que incluso se quedara corto…

_Nada cambia, hijo, evolución es cambio, no mejora. No quiero que ninguno de mis hijos esté en desventaja y tú menos que nadie._

Quiero redoblar la apuesta. Quiero rechazarla e irme de aquí. Quiero sentirme la mitad de seguro que me sentí cuando entré, pero ahora no se trata del trabajo. Se trata de que hoy sí recordara traer el orgullo conmigo.

–Debiste traer tu escoba, Highlander –me suelta Vlad, con una sonrisa burlona.

–Me bastará con esa belleza –suelto más por decir algo antes de caminar hacia la maltrecha escoba que hay en un extremo y dejar ahí mi billetera. Lo demás se queda puesto–. Haz los honores.

–¡Perfecto! –Echa una mirada a sus ansiosos estudiantes. Como con A, estudié todos los vídeos, pero eso no me asegura nada. Miss Simpatía fue fácil de provocar y eso fue lo único que me salvó. Eso, la ventana y la silla–. ¡Shiozaki! ¡Ven aquí!

Abandona su puesto una muchacha de expresión pacífica, aunque en ese segundo parece tremendamente decidida. La he visto en vídeos y esto no es nada bueno. Tampoco ayuda que se ubique frente a mí a más de cinco metros de distancia y su mirada se endurezca a tal punto que casi podría asegurar que me la tiene jurada, contradiciendo su postura de santa de largo cabello verde.

_Verde…_

–Un minuto necesitaste la última vez, ¿no es así? –Me suelta burlón Vlad, en medio de ambos–. Como muestra de generosidad, tienes dos minutos para dejarla fuera de combate o sacarla de los márgenes y menos que eso necesitará ella para anularte.

Y lo peor es que le empiezo a creer. Sobre todo cuando empiezo a ver, de refilón, que entre los chicos que esperan empiezan a circular dineros y tratos.

Aún no da la señal de comienzo y eso me permite mirar el cabello de la muchacha con cara de santa furiosa. Como si la ira divina fuera a caerme encima al tiempo que las vides que conforman su cabello empiezan a agitarse, como producto de una brisa inexistente…

_Vides…_

–Listos o no… ¡Empiecen!

La he visto en acción y esto será tremendamente doloroso si es como creo que será. He tanteado el bolsillo cerca de mi pecho y sé que lo tengo. Sólo hay una oportunidad y no me gusta nada lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Si quiero salir medianamente bien parado de esto, tendré que irme con todo.

Así que correr estúpidamente hacia ella con la escoba en alto es lo mejor que puedo hacer si quiero llamar su atención.

Y lo logro a juzgar por el ceño y las manos en forma de plegaria. El crujido bajo mis pies es todo lo que necesito para detenerme.

Aquí vamos.

Las vides brotan del piso, trizando todo a su paso y me envuelven. Me aprietan con la potencia de una camisa de fuerza al tiempo que me elevan. Qué tan alto estoy no quiero no saberlo y no me está ayudando que ella comience a acercarse y afiance el agarre a través de la plegaria…

_Camisa de fuerza…_

–¡Vlad! –Rujo con el poco aire que me queda, captando su complacida atención. Le cambia la cara a él y a sus estudiantes cuando sonrío–. ¡Ojalá te dé anemia, bastardo!

Ya es suficiente. Desde esta altura puedo dejar caer la escoba. Palo de madera. Aún puedo usar las manos. La santa verde no se inmuta. No tengo mucho tiempo. Lo siguiente será escandaloso.

Un movimiento. Dos. El crujido no se escucha. Hace tiempo que no hago esto y el dolor me hace gritar, pero ya tengo libertad de movimiento dentro de la camisa de vides. Qué suerte, el par de bellezas sigue en mi bolsillo antes de que pueda deslizarme entre la vid. No le dado tiempo a la santa para apretar más. Está desconcertada. Todos los están al verme liberarme. Y empiezan a hacerse preguntas hasta que una chica suelta un gritito.

–¡Su hombro!

Por supuesto que está caído. Hace tiempo que no me lo disloco así y casi había olvidado lo mucho que duele. Aún puedo mover el brazo, pero es una tortura. Así y todo, puedo tomar la escoba y llevar precisamente es brazo al bolsillo, de momento necesito uno de dos.

La santa de las vides ha palidecido.

_Vides…_

–Se ve peor de lo que es –mascullo con humor, ya con el encendedor en la mano y accionándolo–. Y duele tanto como te imaginas.

Es automático. Las cerdas de la escoba se inflaman con velocidad y para cuando he guardado el encendedor y sacado la petaca, ya tengo en mis manos una hoguera respetable.

–Supongo que me toca.

Debo correr en zigzag para que las vides no me alcancen. Es como un maldito tiroteo, pero no sé cuánto más pueda hacer esto. Ella toma una considerable distancia y se cubre con una muralla verde…

_Bendición…_

No es lo mismo. Con el rubio explosivo debía sobrevivir. Ahora debo atacar. Maldita sea.

Las vides me alcanzan el píe. Hora de poner en marcha la teoría.

Un golpe de hoguera. Sí, eso las ahuyenta. Pero no tengo tiempo. Debo llegar a la muralla. Debo llegar a la gruesa protección y así… sólo así…

_Alcohólico._

No. Desnaturalizado. Para cortes y heridas. Pero sería estúpido llevar toda la botella. Así que en la petaca, pensé, debía caber suficiente alcohol. No es todo lo inflamable que quiero, pero me basta llenarme la boca de eso en movimiento cuando he llegado frente a la muralla verde.

_No he criado ningún perezoso, ¡ponte de pie!_

Sí, papá.

La llama crece cuando escupo y consume rápidamente la muralla. Lo bastante débil la estructura y poderoso el incendio para que golpee con la escoba lo que va quedando una y otra y otra vez…

Hasta que cae…

Con ella atrás. Pálida. Las manos enlazadas. Actitud de plegaria…

Llorosa…

Ella…

–_Tu quirk es una bendición._

Y lo entiendo.

Aunque no me da tiempo para detenerme porque grito cuando corro hacia ella…

–_Me… me asusta…_

Antes de valerme del palo de la hoguera para arremeter contra su abdomen y derribarla.

No… no me he medido…

–_Chiquilla, todos quieren salvar vidas, pero… ¿Cuántos puedes decir que la den?_

Y ella queda de espaldas. Medio cuerpo ha cruzado los márgenes. Y las lágrimas se parecen tanto a ese día…

_Qué hago entre vides y espinas…_

Entre la niebla del estupor masificado, el dolor monstruoso se abre paso a la parte del cansancio. El calor de la hoguera que aún sostengo y la chica que me mira desde el piso con esa expresión dolorosa pronuncia una palabra. Una sola palabra.

Mi nombre.

Y termino de aceptarlo.

–Hola –mascullo con la poca voz que me queda–. ¿Ves? Es… una bendición…

Creo que todo se vuelve negro mucho antes de que mi cuerpo toque el suelo.

Y no. Ahora no.

Ya no duele.

Nada.


	5. Una explosión de dolor y rabia

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

**Amigos, tal ha sido mi tardanza producto de una enorme responsabilidad universitaria que no quiero darles la lata con un testamento previo. No mereces algo así de mi parte salvo mis más sinceras disculpas por demorar tanto. Eso añadido a la complejidad del capítulo... casi me saca canas verdes y si lo publico tan atarantadamente es porque temo que pueda arrepentirme.**

**En honor a la hora, les doy las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta locura, ya sea con una crítica, comentario, marcando esta historia como un favorito... en fin, por ustedes esta historia sigue viva y se los agradezco.**

**Tres cosas: Uno, el descargo lógico de responsabilidad; Dos, todos los acontecimientos aquí narrados transcurren en una misma semana. Cualquier día narrado que no sea domingo es, en realidad, una forma de retroceder; Tres, la canción que empieza con Buenas noches es la clásica canción de cuna compuesta por el gran Brahms con la letra escrita por un servidor, así que cuando la lean, háganlo con esa música en mente. **

**Espero estar a la altura de la espera y de las expectativas. Los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

* * *

_Domingo_

O el retiro empieza a pasarle la cuenta a Toshinori o le da igual.

Quizá mis sentidos se han agudizado después de tantos… ¿Accidentes?

Como quiera que sea, no lo imagino, sé que está ahí.

Pero sé que si voy a encarar a quien nos sigue para, como mínimo, saber qué se trae, no lo encontraré ahí.

Es eso o he visto demasiadas películas.

¿Cómo es que el retirado Símbolo de la Paz no nota mi incomodidad?

A veces jubilarnos no nos hace ningún favor.

* * *

–_Debiste pedirme ayuda, vago._

–_Ni siquiera estabas ahí._

–_Entonces debiste pedirle ayuda a tus hermanos._

–_No tenía tiempo para regresar._

–_¿Siempre tienes una excusa para todo?_

–_Siempre que no estés ahí…_

_El muchacho ahoga un juramento al sentir el ardor al desinfectar ella la herida particularmente grande del omóplato derecho._

–_¿Y así va a ser siempre? –Te estremeces al escucharla. Ese tono tenso de reproche es nuevo en ella–. No… ¿No me puedes dar una maldita tranquilidad?_

–_Qué querías que hiciera si había…_

–_No sabías qué había entre las vides y espinas, tuviste suerte de que fuera… –le falla la voz. No quiere imaginar cómo se siente. Aplica más presión sobre la herida. El dolor te da una idea–. No siempre vas a tener tanta suerte._

–_Sé cuidarme solo._

–_No siempre eso basta._

–_¿También vas a tratarme como mi familia?_

–_Pues lo hacen con razón –Ya no sabe si presiona con esa fuerza porque es necesario para una eficiente desinfección o porque él mismo ha superado todos los límites–. Tú sabes cómo son… cómo pueden ser…_

–_Siempre lo he sabido –masculla con amargura el muchacho–. Y sabiendo lo que sé… ¿Esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados?_

–_Espero que no te pase nada._

_Se estremece. Acaba de percibirlo. Es un hilo de voz. El mismo que lo lleva a voltear sobre su cama y a olvidar que no lleva puesta la camiseta que cubre las prematuras cicatrices que lo adornan, fruto de absurdas incursiones y desquiciadas instrucciones paternas. _

_Ha inclinado la cabeza. El flequillo le cubre los ojos y mira en otra dirección. No sabe cómo definirlo. Tozudez. Orgullo. Lo que sea. Le gusta. Es una de tantas cosas que la hace especial, pero le gusta tanto._

–_Oye…_

–_Siempre… te estás peleando –musita ella con voz débil, lejos de la altanera actitud de la que se ha valido para burlarse de él–. Siempre… te están haciendo daño…_

–_No…_

–_Siempre… tienes más marcas –se arma de valor y lo mira. Sus ojos negros húmedos. Su labio tembloroso. El cansancio que no es propio de la juventud–. Mi viejo… dice que un día la suerte se te acabará y… cuando eso pase… tú…_

–_No va a pasar…_

–_Qué, ¿me lo vas a prometer? –Le suelta burlona, al tiempo que las primeras lágrimas escapan de su control–. Hace una semana me prometiste que no te volverías a dañar…_

–_Ichi…_

–_Una maldita semana, vago, es todo lo que duran tus promesas._

_Se levanta del borde de la cama. Camina hacia la ventana. Frente a ella se queda. Le da la espalda. No intenta secarse las lágrimas. Sabe que si se acerca, bien sería capaz de acarrarle la mano que descanse sobre su hombro y lanzarlo a través de esa misma ventana._

_Él, por su parte, se pone de pie y se queda a unos metros de distancia._

–_¿Recuerdas esa vez que interviniste en nuestro entrenamiento creyendo que mis hermanos me estaban dando una paliza? –Puede que el tono jocoso le permita a ella ahogar una risita llorosa._

–_Te estaban pateando en el piso, ¿qué forma de ayudarte es esa?_

–_Éramos chicos, ¿te acuerdas? Pero tú ya sabías lo que sentías –Ella no dice nada, quizá adivinando hacia dónde quiere llegar–. No lo entendía, ¿sabes? Digo… hoy al menos… hoy creo que lo entendí._

_Nota la tensión en su espalda. Le da valor para acercarse a ella un poco más._

–_Entendí por qué no te quedaste lejos aunque… mis hermanos era más que tú._

–_Eran tus hermanos, no iban a matarte…_

–_Pero tú no lo sabías._

–_Y hoy tú tampoco sabías…_

–_¿Lo ves? Es lo mismo que…_

–_¡No es lo mismo! –Ruge la chiquilla, dándose vuelta y revelando su rostro contraído–. ¡Sabes que no es lo mismo porque para empezar yo sí puedo…!_

_No quiere imaginar la expresión de su rostro. Sí sabe que es la primera vez que la ve asustada. No tiene sentido, porque no le hará nada. Pero imagina que de alguna forma se nota que algo se ha roto en lo más profundo de su ser._

_No quiere que se note, pero sabe que está más allá de él._

–_Yo… yo…_

–_Tú también, Ichiko…_

–_No… no quería…_

–_¿Tú también?_

–_¡No! Lo que… lo que quiero decir…_

–_Es que tú sí puedes hacer algo… lo que sea… y yo me tengo que conformar…_

_La voz de la muchacha se pierde en cuanto él se pone la camiseta con la dificultad que supone su estado. Sabe que se nota ese nuevo dolor. Y no tiene intenciones de ocultarlo._

–_Entonces… ¿Por eso es que nunca me has dejado en paz?_

–_No…_

–_No importa todo lo que haga… para ti también soy un inútil porque no tengo lo que tú… lo que todos los demás sí._

–_No… vago, no es lo que tú…_

–_Vago… ya entiendo –masculla el muchacho, dominando a duras penas el horrendo nudo que le oprime el pecho–. Todo este tiempo… creí que tú eras diferente._

–_No… escucha, yo…_

–_Pero tú también crees… que esto me hace menos que todos._

–_¡Al menos me puedes escuchar, cabrón!_

–_Ya dijiste lo que sientes, creo que ya basta –no sabe en qué momento ha puesto la mano en el pomo y ha abierto la puerta de la habitación–. Adiós Ichiko._

–_¡Vago, espera!_

_Él, por su parte, avanza. No se detiene. Aprovecha que puede ir más rápido. Que ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí y eso le ha dado un par de valiosos segundos de ventaja. Que antes de que pueda alcanzarlo, ya ha montado la bicicleta estacionada en la salida de la casa y ella no lo alcanzará porque sabe cómo ir de cero a diez y porque ella no tiene bicicleta, siempre las ha odiado._

_No ha tardado nada en alejarse de la entrada lo suficiente como para que la entrada de la casa de Ichiko ya esté a una más que prudente distancia. Pero no está lo bastante lejos como para que la voz llorosa de la chiquilla planee hacia él._

_Y el chiquillo, al escucharla, se tambalea en la bicicleta, aceptando sus propias lágrimas._

_Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella lo llama por su nombre._

* * *

_Cómo voy a renunciar a ti…_

* * *

_Ese Martes_

Cierto es que a lo largo de su estadía en la institución, a la joven le ha tocado realizar labores que jamás creyó que desempeñaría.

No hace falta decir que hacer aseo integral es una de ellas.

Pero guarda una enorme diferencia el hacerse cargo de la limpieza de tu habitación a la labor que encierra el dedicarle tiempo y atención a las instalaciones comunes.

Así que al final del día, la chica se encuentra exhausta.

Cierto es que, inconscientemente, ella y Todoroki han dividido las instalaciones en bien marcados territorios cuya frontera ninguno osa cruzar a riesgo de que las chispas vuelvan a saltar y uno de ellos termine por cumplir la aciaga promesa relacionada con pasar sobre uno u otro. Sin embargo, eso no obsta que el trabajo en su zona sea menos desgastante.

Ni siquiera se miran. Se supone que ese tiempo a solas debiera contribuir a limar asperezas o en última instancia, acordar los términos que den forma a una suerte de armisticio. En cambio, los muchachos apenas si se dirigen la palabra para acordar, rápidamente, qué zona le toca a cada cual antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Cierto es que Yaoyorozu no siente el primitivo deseo de cumplir a cabalidad los requerimientos impuestos por Todoroki a fin de ver cumplido, a lo menos, un objetivo. Al menos no con la intensidad inicial.

Ahora, sin embargo, sola en su parcela de instalaciones y aprovechando que el joven ha terminado antes y se ha largado a su habitación, la muchacha no puede evitar sentirse un poco ridícula.

Porque incluso suponiendo que… bueno… lograra pasar sobre Todoroki… ¿Qué haría después?

Le consta que, de algún modo que no atina a explicar, ha defraudado a Midoriya. Al menos eso le dice las pocas veces que ha captado una mirada suya, al menos desde el incidente. Y cree entenderlo, guarda bastante parecido con el gesto que adopta tratándose de su amigo. Y por más que intente convencerse de que no tiene por qué significar algo, se sorprende intentando darle vueltas a esa misma expresión en busca de una explicación.

Cierto, ella misma no se comportó lo que se dice… bien con él. El intentar arreglar las cosas llevó a lo demás, pero… vamos, que a lo mejor él tiene de ella la respetable imagen de una representante de sus compañeros que no se deja llevar por las emociones más extremas de buenas a primeras. Suponiendo, claro, que tal imagen prevalezca aún después de haberle… dicho esas palabras heridas.

Cielos, piensa con amargura. Es tanto lo que siente y es… es tan poco lo que se atreve a hacer…

–Eh… disculpa…

No es consciente de lo tarde que es hasta que esa voz rompe el silencio. No es consciente de su impresión hasta que siente la tensión rigidizar de punta a punta su espalda. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no es capaz de decir hasta qué punto llega su nerviosismo sino en el momento en que voltea, aún con la escoba en las manos, y se encuentra con él de frente.

Midoriya luce cansado. Al menos eso dice el sudor que perla su frente y camiseta. Lleva ropa de deporte. Por supuesto, largas rutinas de ejercicio, mañana y tarde noche de ser posible. Ya no se rompe los huesos con la frecuencia de antaño. Ya no es, en definitiva, el mismo chico que volvió de lo más profundo de su recuerdo mejor atesorado con tantos temores…

Bueno, sigue siéndolo en muchos sentidos. Sigue siendo parte de su esencia el tartamudear de vez en cuando. Como una cicatriz. Pero al menos… bueno, son demasiados los cambios y al mismo tiempo, no parece que sean tantos. En parte porque la joven, cada vez que puede, establece la comparativa.

Y no. No es que se desviva pensando en él todos los benditos días ni atesore con fervor la primera matrioshka a su imagen. No es que cada día considere que él se las ingenie para sorprender ni encuentre alguna malsana manera para adherirse a sus pensamientos. No, de ninguna manera se ha convertido, sin saberlo y con el paso del tiempo, en el foco más absoluto de muchas cosas, incluyendo su incondicional admiración.

Así que todo este maldito desastre no tiene por qué significar algo ni mucho menos que ella haga todo lo posible por no mirarlo directamente. De otro modo, sería muy evidente que lo mira demasiado cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y qué puede pensarse de una mujer así…

–V… veo… veo que no has terminado –observa absurdamente el chico con una expresión algo azorada.

–M… me… me gusta, ¿sabes? Tomarme… tomarme mi tiempo y… y esas cosas –tiene que ser fluida, no puede atascarse. No puede notarse que toma distancia. No puede notarse más allá del habla que la delata.

–S… si quieres… te puedo ayudar…

La idea se atropella en la mente al tiempo que todas sus funciones vitales aceleran su ritmo. Y antes de que termine de crear una escoba, se obliga a mantener el semblante adusto y a mirarlo de una vez. Sigue siendo él, el mismo que enrojece por cualquier cosa que no guarda relación con el ejercicio. El mismo que tiene esas dificultades sociales, al tiempo de no atreverse a mirarla…

No. Tampoco quiere que la mire. No si en su mirada sigue siendo un fantasma sin nombre ni importancia.

–Gracias, pero… yo puedo sola –se escucha decir, al tiempo que lo más profundo de su ser está gritando con frustración.

–No lo dudo, pero… ya es tarde y debes estar…

–Insisto –suelta con forzada frialdad Yaoyorozu, al tiempo que desea de todo corazón estrellar la cabeza en la pared. Su orgullo está gritando demasiado fuerte–. Es lo que me corresponde y si Todoroki ha podido cumplir con su parte, lo menos que puedo hacer es terminar lo mío.

No quiere ser la responsable de ese incómodo silencio que los separa. Termina siéndolo, por supuesto. Y peor que eso, sabe que tendrá que lidiar con ello quizá por cuánto. Siendo ésa la oportunidad que ha esperado desde quién sabe, qué es lo primero que se le ocurre sino arruinarlo todo…

Fantástico. Él aún no termina de irse y ya está felicitándose por esa extraña mezcla de factores que van desde el miedo pasando por el orgullo y…

–Tal vez sea mi mejor amigo, pero… no niego que a veces Todoroki pueda ser un poco… severo o exagerado –comenta el muchacho de golpe, arrancando a la joven de su amarga autocompasión–. Y tal vez… no sea mi asunto… el por qué ustedes pelearon de esa forma, pero… aún no pierdo la confianza en que las cosas entre… tú y yo… puedan mejorar.

Aún dentro de su absurda terquedad, a Yaoyorozu no se le escapa un pequeño detalle.

Porque dentro de todo lo que ha dicho, referirse a Todoroki como su mejor amigo viene a contradecir flagrantemente el recuerdo inoportuno de su presencia fuera de lugar escuchando esa declaración…

¿Pero qué puede decirle a Midoriya? ¿Te escuché a escondidas declarándote y desde entonces no he sabido lidiar con la frustración que eso me provoca? ¿Llegué a un punto de mi rabia que en verdad quise golpear a ese chico al que creí que te declarabas no para que cambiaras de parecer sino sólo para sentirme un poco mejor yo misma?

Todo ahora suena tan… tan estúpido…

Cómo es posible que Kyoka tuviera tanta… tanta razón…

Sin que el muchacho lo note, ella se sonroja.

Si está cerca de ser como empieza a creer que es… en verdad ha sido tan… tan ridícula…

–Mi… Midoriya…

Él sólo ve su espalda al detenerse tras su llamado, así que por supuesto que no puede verla crear una nueva escoba que le tiende aún sin dar la cara y con la cabeza gacha.

–Tal… tal vez sí quiero… un poco de compañía…

–¿Qué?

–Es que… no me gusta limpiar sola, ¿sí? Está… está muy silencioso y… y yo…

Antes de que pueda terminar la oración, él ya tiene la escoba entre las manos y le dedica una sonrisa tímida.

Ahora que lo piensa, nunca vio a ese niño que la salvó, con el mismo cabello verde ondulado, sonreír de alguna forma.

Y es apenas un instante. Sabe, o imagina, que a lo largo del rato que le queda tendrá la oportunidad de verlo de otras formas. Que si ha tenido esta chance, no puede desperdiciarla dejando que se convierta en un momento anecdótico… Dios, este simple gesto puede significar tantas cosas si sabe aprovechar su ventaja frente al que ahora puede ver como un mejor amigo con un extremo complejo de sobreprotección…

Pero de momento, todas esas ideas quedan entrampadas ante la súbita certeza de que ahora, por un milagroso momento, Yaoyorozu y este chico cabeza de bosque son todo el mundo habido y conocido y guardar silencio no es una alternativa.

Tal vez no la reconozca, pero ya está segura de que no le teme. De que parece disfrutar compartir con ella…

De que no sólo quiere ayudarla porque sea su naturaleza.

Quiere que, entre ellos, las cosas sean diferentes.

Y eso es lo que la joven, sin poder definirlo, lleva deseando desde hace mucho.

* * *

_No me dejes solo_

_Quédate en mi casa_

_Sin ti me falta todo_

_Sin ti no queda nada._

* * *

_Domingo_

–¿Seguro que te puedes comer todo eso?

–No me importa que hayas sido el Símbolo de la Paz, si quieres ordena, pero no te voy a dar de la mía.

–Amigo, aunque me la ofrezcas… una Hawaiana XL no es mi variedad de pizza favorita.

–De lo que te pierdes.

Pero me hace caso. Supongo que antes de su retiro se habrá permitido una Napolitana XL y no una individual como la que pide ahora, dando la impresión de que le hace falta algo más para poder dejar de parecer más próximo a una cama que a una caminata.

–A veces siento que debería volver a California –confiesa el retirado héroe frente a mí, cuando ya han dejado junto a él el pedido–. La pizza allí… nunca he probado otra mejor.

–Tal vez sea una buena idea acudir a la fuente original cuando tengas tiempo.

–¿Disculpa?

–No creo que los gringos hayan mejorado la receta italiana.

–En eso te equivocas, amigo, tal vez Estados Unidos no haya inventado la pizza, pero es un hecho innegable que han hecho de ella el indispensable y universal platillo que es ahora.

–Acepto la universalidad, pero lo indispensable… con tantas variedades…

–No creo que puedas hablar, no eres el más purista.

–Ay por favor…

–Amigo, cualquier amante promedio de la pizza… si te viera comer eso…

–Primero es el café con té, ahora es la pizza, ¿se puede saber qué tiene de malo mi dieta?

–¿Además del sabor?

–¿Es en serio?

–Ya vas por la segunda pizza XL además, eso te hará daño.

–Lo quemaré con ejercicio, ¿ya estás contento?

–Por muy delgado que estés, puedes enfermar y mira que vas a necesitar una gran rutina para quemar todo eso, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

–¿Vinimos aquí a hablar de tu nueva carrera de entrenador físico o del trabajo de ya tenemos?

Toshinori Yagi sonríe casi con benevolencia antes de morder la porción de pizza que sostiene. A ese ritmo, habré acabado con la mitad de esto cuando él recién termine con esa pequeña parte.

–Amigo… respecto del joven Bakugou…

–Apuesto que ustedes le hicieron cosas peores que romperle una silla antes de que yo llegara.

–¿Pero en serio eso era necesario?

Voy a responderle, pero el aguijonazo de dolor en el hombro me calla un segundo. No es lo único que me duele, pero sí es lo que más fuerte lo hace. Ha sido una semana terrible, así que creí que merecía un premio, por mucho que dos pizzas de este tamaño, según Toshinori, sean poco menos que un pecado.

–Los informes que me dieron resultaron ser muy acertados, pero comprenderás que he tenido que actualizarlos.

–Naturalmente.

–Si me hubiera quedado con el perfil que me dieron de ese chico, Bakugou, te habría dicho que no, no lo era, y hasta poco antes de desafiarlo… en verdad no lo creí.

–Entonces…

–Fuiste un milagro en su vida –le suelto a Toshinori, sorprendiéndolo un poco–. Te aseguro que si ese chico no te hubiera admirado como lo hacía desde pequeño… no sé qué habría sido de él.

–Aun así…

–Aun así mi opinión puede pecar de parcial, no puedes culparme, ya sea una cosa de carácter… una cosa de evolución… ¿Le consta a alguno de los profesores que haya pedido disculpas por algo?

–Amigo, él… él es así, es…

–¿Estás al tanto de los años de acoso que perpetró contra tu chico?

–Por supuesto que sí, pero…

–¿Te consta que le haya pedido disculpas? Y no, no me refiero a algo dentro de su estilo, las disculpas son disculpas dondequiera que vayas y en el idioma que sea, ¿eso te consta?

Me termino la porción esperando una respuesta satisfactoria por parte del retirado. Empiezo otra y sigo esperando.

–Tal vez insultar menos y por razones más… ridículas encaje en los parámetros de evolución requeridos por ustedes, te lo concedo, que la falta de quirk no constituya la pecaminosa debilidad de la que nadie puede redimirse desde su punto de vista y que más te vale morir si no puedes hacer nada… bien, tal vez el chico cambió, pero… ¿En serio es suficiente?

Lo escucho suspirar. Termina su porción. Aún puedo comer, pero quiero que me entienda y sobre todo, quiero masticar tranquilo. Puedo esperar un poco más.

–Tal vez sí ha cambiado, Toshinori, y si es el caso… suponiendo que haya cambiado, ¿cómo explicas que le haya tenido que romper una silla en la cabeza? ¿El que me haya dicho precisamente esa andanada de porquería de la que supuestamente se curó y sin conocerme?

Una cara como la suya siempre habla de preocupación. Y ahora mismo luce de todo, menos relajado. Supongo que necesita explicarlo todo. Asumo que tendré que relajar un poquito el peso de sus hombros.

–Toshinori… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste llorar?

Esa pregunta termina de descolocar al antiguo héroe. Veo que abre la boca y tarda un resto en articular la pregunta:

–Al… ¿Al joven Bakugou?

–Al mismo.

–Pues… pues hace ya… –la respuesta lo desarma antes de enhebrarla–. En… en su primer año, poco… días después de mi retiro porque creyó… creyó que era su culpa…

–Estamos en su último año, ¿estás seguro de que fue la última vez?

–Creo que sí, pero… ¿A qué viene eso?

No quiero que se me note, pero no puedo evitarlo. A juzgar por su expresión al ver la mía. De pronto he perdido el apetito. No quiero tocar la pizza ahora. Tal vez después, pero ahora no. La mascada siguiente es casi mecánica. He perdido la sensación del gusto.

–Eso explica todo lo demás, Toshinori, eso… bueno, eso lo hace peor.

* * *

_Ese Lunes_

Todos tenemos un mal día. A veces se multiplica. Podemos atribuirlo a factores externos. O a nuestra incapacidad de ver más allá del desastre.

Kirishima, a lo largo de su vida, ha tenido varios de esos días, así que lo sabe como el que más

Y como cualquiera con cierta experiencia sobre los hombros, sabe reconocer las señales.

Así que no hace falta ser, de facto, el mejor amigo de uno de los tipos con el carácter más… digamos… particular de su clase.

A veces, en los momentos más oscuros, se pregunta cómo terminó creando y afianzando un vínculo con alguien que, en su primer año, era de todo menos el epítome del buen sujeto al que te acercarías a hablarle de buenas a primeras. Por muy descabellado que pudiera parecer en un comienzo, lo cierto es que no tuvo demasiadas dificultades en dar con virtudes a las que valía la pena apelar.

Un temperamento fuerte. Una actitud valiente, temeraria incluso, insensata por momentos. Una ferocidad a prueba de todo. La marcada hambre de victoria. Una actitud, en resumidas cuentas, extremadamente varonil. ¿Quién podría negar tamaño cúmulo de virtudes? Puede que fuera complicado ver a través de la ruidosa capa de gritos e insultos (ni él mismo se salvaba), pero con el tiempo aprendió a adquirir una certeza a la que terminó por aferrarse. Todo aquello era cierto, no una proyección.

Y eso vino a confirmarse con el paso de los años, las asignaturas, los cursos y los brutales incidentes en los que todos se vieron involucrados. Así como también que el tiempo no pasa en vano para nadie y eso está más allá del desarrollo físico.

Katsuki Bakugou, lo sabe, ha sabido cruzar todas las líneas de meta que se ha dispuesto. Y por descabellado que pudiera parecer a principios de la aventura, ha sabido también hallar los pasos correctos hacia la evolución.

De acuerdo, no se trata del tipo más aficionado a las sonrisas ni mucho menos el más dado a la cortesía. Ni qué decir de ese gusto por, ocasionalmente, optar por olvidar los nombres y adoptar apodos despectivos.

Porque no vamos a engañarnos: Puede que sea su mejor amigo indiscutido, pero eso no puede impedir enceguecerse al punto de pasar por alto todo lo demás. Y en Bakugou, la madre de todas las dificultades es una sola.

El orgullo.

Pero claro, dirás que todo aquel que aspire a desenvolverse en un ambiente tan adverso como lo es lo más violento, está obligado a ser orgulloso. A no dejarse apabullar. A ir al choque de ser necesario y no quedarse esperando y elevar una plegaria para dar forma a una buena defensa.

Desde el principio, el explosivo rubio ha sido de atacar primero y preguntar o analizar después. Sí ha aprendido, eso sí, a explotar su veta observadora y por sobre todas las jodidas cosas, no dejar al azar ningún factor. No sentirse por encima de nadie por el solo hecho de conocer las cartas, porque nunca sabes con qué te va a salir y si te sigues encaramando a lo más alto de tu orgullo, lo más probables es que de la siguiente caída no serás capaz de levantarte.

Y aunque a la fecha no es como que nadie sienta aún demasiados deseos de acercarse a él más de lo que dicta un trato que se limite a la cordialidad de los compañeros o la camaradería necesaria para crear un ambiente de relativa calidez, el endurecido pelirrojo está bastante seguro de que nadie ha pasado por alto la gradual evolución que se ha abierto paso en el explosivo joven.

Una imagen que, de buenas a primeras, no descubres. Pero que si comparas con el primer recuerdo que puedas tener de él, no se duda que es diferente.

Sigue gruñendo más que hablando. Tiene sus ocasionales… salidas explosivas. Sigue siendo despectivo. Pero la cuota de reflexión está. El respirar antes de arremeter. El observar y el analizar…

Vamos. Que si lo tiene que resumir, el aura de hostilidad que se desprendía antes de él ha variado, irónicamente, en una suerte de calma fría por definirlo de algún modo. Ni de lejos algo parecido a lo que proyecta alguien como Shoto Todoroki, por supuesto, pero basta con verlos compartir espacio para comprender la naturaleza del cambio.

Antes todos debían estar alertas si no querían que aquello terminara en un cataclismo explosivo. Ahora, sin embargo, da la impresión de que la competencia se reduce a quien formula la puya más sarcástica. De cierto modo, incluso resulta gracioso si no fuera porque al rubio no le cuesta demasiado desafiar los decibelios del buen gusto.

Y Eijiro Kirishima está seguro de que nadie lo ha pasado por alto. Ni siquiera el que fue por tanto tiempo el objetivo de sus constantes ataques, verbales y físicos, el siempre abnegado Midoriya.

Así que, con todo eso en mente, la pregunta es una sola:

¿Qué carajos ha sido todo aquello?

No tiene sentido. Ha sido un largo camino por recorrer… ¿Por qué demonios le ha dado por regresar al punto de partida? Y valiéndose de un profesor nuevo, además…

Cierto es que en las últimas semanas Bakugou no ha sido lo que se dice el mismo de siempre… o en última instancia, el mismo al que han aprendido a acostumbrarse, con todo lo que ello pueda implicar. Que está más propenso a ladrar una respuesta que a resoplar la misma o a soltar insultos aleatorios… una especie de silencio que, en este caso, sólo acrecentó el temor de que algo se cocía a fuego lento y a nadie le gustaría especialmente resultado.

Si más de uno lo pensó, pues nadie se equivocó.

Y no sólo lo supo Kirishima en cuanto interrumpió al profesor. Decirle "mierda"… maldita sea, decirle "mierda"… Retomar el jodido viejo hábito de cuestionar la capacidad en base al quirk o la ausencia del mismo… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Si eso venía a superar todas las marcas establecidas en sus ya lejanos primeros días, ¿por qué entonces…?

Así que, aunque sí le inquietó verlo precipitarse por la ventana y el sonido de la silla rompiéndose contra su cuerpo, Kirishima habría mentido de haber dicho que todo eso le sorprendió de algún modo.

Más lo descolocó, en realidad, sentir que viajaba en el tiempo, teniendo frente a sí a un voluble y explosivo rubio al que resultó absurdamente sencillo provocar.

Una señal incuestionable. De una solidez rotunda.

Siempre le ha dado igual lo que pueda decirse. El pelirrojo ha sabido verlo. No es que Bakugou no ceda ante las provocaciones. Es que ha aprendido a tardar en ceder antes de arremeter. Y a tardar bastante. Lo más parecido a pedirle paciencia a alguien, por naturaleza, tan paciente.

Así que sí. Algo debe explicar tamaño golpe de suerte que benefició al profesor, al punto de no tardar nada en sacar a flote lo peor de su mejor amigo, aquello que creía tan lejano como buena parte del pasado, y usarlo en su contra.

Y eso lo viene a comprender ahora que espera a que Recovery Girl termine de auscultar al rubio tras explicar lo ocurrido y escuchar, de parte de la anciana, un chasquido molesto y una retahíla de regaños referentes a impulsividad y modales de parte de ambos involucrados.

Es tal la molestia de la anciana que Kirishima ha tenido suerte de conseguir la autorización para quedarse con el rubio, junto a su cama, en lo que tarda en transcurrir el lapso necesario para estar seguros de que no ha sufrido nada que supere el aturdimiento normal.

Y sí. El pelirrojo tarda una eternidad en abrir la boca y dirigirse al joven que, tendido, contempla la ventana abierta con semblante inexpresivo.

–Bro –masculla el joven a su lesionado compañero–. Sé que… sé que estás molesto por… por lo que te hicieron pasar, pero… sé que él tampoco se portó bien, pero… no puedes negar que tú, diciendo esas cosas… provocaste que todo esto…

–Oye –interrumpe el explosivo con aspereza, sin mirarlo. Sin mayor entonación en la solitaria palabra–. Déjame solo.

–Bro… escucha, yo…

–¿Estás sordo o qué? –Enervado, el joven lo mira desde la almohada y el ceño se marca en su expresión–. Que me dejes solo, dije, ¿te lo tengo que repetir?

Si Kirishima acata se debe a que hay razones que van más allá del respeto o del temor natural que te puede causar un estado de ánimo combinado con las palabras correctas. Aunque, eso sí, decide no alejarse demasiado.

Porque si debe ser franco, el joven esperaba de su parte cualquier cosa, preferentemente la humillación graficada en las peores palabras y los peores deseos contra el profesor nuevo y toda su ascendencia. En la cima de la rabia, es lo que cabría de esperarse de él y qué carajos, de cualquiera con una pizca de comprensible indignación.

Y sin embargo, todo lo que ha obtenido de su amigo ha sido unas palabras amargas, pronunciadas con la dificultad atribuible a la expectoración de piedras y la expresión más abatida que recuerde haber visto en él.

Un dolor que parecía ir más allá de una derrota o de una humillación.

Un dolor que parecía nacer de la más grande de las tristezas.

–Katsuki –se escucha mascullar, a solas, el pelirrojo.

* * *

_Domingo_

–Todos lloran, Toshinori, no importa quién sea o cómo sea, nuestro error es creer que sólo existe una forma de llorar y sí, a veces es una o muchas lágrimas, pero a veces también son gritos, también… también es destrucción o violencia, pero todas tienen en común lo mismo, eso y que no puedes evitarlo porque es intrínseco a nuestra carne, por mucho que quieras sentir diferente el dolor… puedes expresarlo de otro modo, pero sentir… de sentir, siempre será lo mismo.

–Quieres decir…

–Siempre ha habido algo ahí, dentro de Bakugou, y siempre ha querido salir, pero ahora… ahora le cuesta más detenerlo.

* * *

_Ese Lunes_

Está ahí. En su pecho. En su cabeza. En todas partes. Más grande. Más poderoso. Más destructivo que nunca.

Y a Katsuki Bakugou no le gusta.

Y aunque no quiere reconocerlo, ni siquiera en la intimidad de su fuero interno, le aterra.

Bajada la adrenalina de la mayor estupidez que se ha permitido como estudiante, todo lo que le queda es una amargura fuera de toda descripción.

Qué hacer… consigo mismo…

Qué hacer… qué hacer ahora…

Maldita sea… ¡Qué!

Mierda… habría sido más fácil si ese cabrón hubiera tenido mejor tino en el proceso de dejarlo inconsciente. En cambio, por sobre el aturdimiento, está despierto y provisto de demasiada claridad.

Carajo… ¿Sería tanto pedir apagar todas esas luces que dan forma a la realidad?

Una vez. Al menos una maldita vez…

Y olvidarse de sí mismo… para siempre de ser posible.

Porque incluso esa soledad solicitada lo ahoga.

Mierda… se arrepiente tanto de habérselo pedido…

Pero… mirar…

No… no…

* * *

_Domingo_

–¿En serio no me vas a decir de qué hablaste con el joven Bakugou?

–Ni siquiera te he dicho que he hablado con él.

–Amigo, por favor…

–Toshinori, ¿crees que alguien hablaría conmigo si supieran que ando por ahí divulgando intimidades?

–Es diferente, sigo siendo su profesor y…

–Te lo pondré de esta manera: Si supieras que cedo con facilidad ante cualquier pregunta, ¿me habrías dicho que planeas pedirle matrimonio a la madre de…?

–¡Guarda silencio! No… eso no lo puede saber…

–¿Por qué? No veo a Midoriya por aquí…

–¡Es en serio!

–¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

* * *

_Ese Martes_

–¡Lo asesinaré si llega a decir una sola palabra! ¡¿Me oyó?!

Más que fuerte. Más que claro.

¿Qué tan desesperado debes estar para amenazar de muerte a alguien parecido a un profesor?

De buenas a primeras, el explosivo y simpático rubio no es lo que tú entenderías como alguien desesperado. Corto de genio, sí. Enormemente orgulloso, también. Decididamente duro de tratar, eso júralo. Extremadamente… volátil, que no te quepa duda. Vamos, que si rascas la superficie, te quedas con un cúmulo de virtudes y el chico resulta ser un encanto.

Que si no superas el límite de la primera impresión, es muy fácil que no quieras ahondar demasiado.

No es que a mí me gusten los desafíos. Sólo creo que mis plegarias han sido escuchadas y desaprovechar esta oportunidad equivale a una muestra de ingratitud que no estoy dispuesto a permitirme.

Si lo miras de buenas a primeras, puedes pensar que Miss Simpatía está furioso con todo el mundo. Estoy a dos pasos del infierno y a uno de comprobar una teoría.

Pero te estarás diciendo: Oye, tú eres el mismo tipo que ayer lunes le partió una silla en la cabeza a ese mismo Katsuki Bakugou, ¿verdad?

Soy el mismo, para servirte.

Entonces te estarás preguntando, y con razón, cómo es posible que ahora mismo estemos sentados uno al lado del otro, quizá a un metro y medio de distancia, sin que yo mismo me encuentre con un zapato suyo en la garganta o rogando por mi vida.

Supongo que ha tenido que ver el hecho de que me encontrara haciendo ejercicio.

Verás, ser profesor… o ser psicólogo… mira, ser algo en esta academia reporta sus beneficios y uno de ellos es poder utilizar las instalaciones para algo más que sólo admirarlas. A la hora que quieras. Y avanzada la noche… bueno, no es como que muchos, avanzada esa hora, estén muy dispuestos a cansarse más.

A menos que seas yo, sin nada más que hacer que intentar recuperar el recuerdo de la posición de músculos que alguna vez usaste.

O que seas alguien como Katsuki Bakugou. El perfeccionista. El que considera que nada importa más en la carrera de un héroe que la victoria. Que esta sobre el resto. Que ser el primero en todo.

Así que imagina su cara en cuanto me vio colgado de una barra.

–¡Qué hace aquí, demonios!

Y ni qué decir de su saludo.

–Me gusta dormir colgado, muchacho, ¿qué tal?

Tampoco es que se detuviera demasiado a considerar la validez de la explicación antes de resoplar con fastidio y largarse a darle forma a su rutina nocturna. Puede que a esa hora no tuviera demasiados ánimos para otra cosa que no fueran pesas o golpear con dureza el saco de boxeo, como terminé escuchando desde mi posición.

Si me lo preguntas, no es como que sepa cuánto transcurrió antes de que rompiera, de mala gana, el silencio alimentado por su orgullo y mi indiferencia escudado en la excusa de su incomodidad.

–Nadie se duerme en esa posición, ¿en serio cree que me lo trago?

No respondí. Con los ojos cerrados, intentaba tolerar el dolor del lapso que llevaba colgado. Cada vez más y más…

–¡Oiga! ¡Le estoy hablando, demonios!

–Oye… ¿Para qué me despiertas!

–¡No soy idiota! ¡No estaba durmiendo!

–¿Porque lo dices tú?

–¡Porque no soy idiota!

–¿Y se supone que saberlo me debe dar pesadillas?

Un rugido tronó en las instalaciones, descargando toda su ira dándole feroz puñetazo al saco. No lo partió a la mitad de milagro. Y parecía con todas las ganas de replicar esa acción en mi figura colgante.

–¡Si no hace nada es mejor que se largue! ¡Odio que me miren mientras…!

–¿Mirarte? Qué, ¿te vas a explotar la cara? Porque eso sería lo único por lo que incluso pagaría por ver.

–¡No me provoque o…!

–O qué.

Me solté. Caí de pie. Quedé frente a él. Metro y medio de distancia. Unos centímetros de diferencia. Para mi sorpresa, las explosiones iniciales se enfriaron frente a su perplejidad mal disimulada. Un pequeño acercamiento y las manos en los bolsillos.

–Vamos, Miss Simpatía, estamos solos, ni pienses que diré media palabra de lo que pase aquí, así que… dime, ¿o qué?

Esperé. Las manos empuñadas en los bolsillos. Era consciente de mis posibilidades. Deseaba no tener que llevarlo a la práctica, pero también necesitaba empujar más. Y más. Y más. Quería vislumbrar su límite. Quería llegar al borde. Quería comprobar lo que había visto en su mirada. Que no era sólo mi impresión.

En parte se me confirmó cuando desvió la mirada con un resoplido y volvió a los sacos.

–Haga lo que quiera.

En lugar de volver a la barra, fui a las máquinas. Él, por su parte, intentó seguir golpeando. Y vaya si lo hizo. Potencia en silencio. Una y otra vez. Pero sin coordinación. Sin una postura. Sólo golpes secos. Sólo fuerza bruta. Sólo pura rabia. Sólo el deseo de destrozar la propiedad privada. Qué milagro que no aceptara la oferta.

¿Cómo le hablas a alguien como él sin arriesgarte a ser reducido a cenizas?

–Si te lo preguntas, no fue mayor ciencia.

Aunque siguió golpeando, pude percibir un pequeño lapso. Apenas una duda. Señal de que sí me estaba escuchando.

–Cuando alguien como yo se enfrenta a un usuario de quirk, muy en particular uno altamente destructivo como el tuyo… si sabe usar bien sus cartas, diría que tiene un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de salir vivo… si la idea no es pelear directamente, porque si lo es… podría tratarse de un veinte por ciento siendo muy generosos.

No le mentí. Estaba siendo muy generoso. Y eso pareció escucharlo entre golpe y golpe.

–Y de ese porcentaje, debes considerar una serie de factores: Cuánto conoces a tu oponente, tanto física como mentalmente… y sobre todo, la estrategia que usarás para enfrentarlo, ataque frontal u otros recursos… siempre que escapar no sea una alternativa.

Se detuvo. Sostuvo el saco. Incluso apoyó la frente. Ahora sólo escuchaba su pesadísima respiración.

–Tú eres de la clase de luchador que no deja demasiadas alternativas, muchacho, nadie que conozca mínimamente tu estilo de lucha pensaría que escapar de ti sea una alternativa y hacerte frente y esperar salir ileso equivale a una estupidez… o esa fue la idea que me hice en cuanto te estudié.

Ya tengo toda la atención de su rojiza mirada y su expresión aturdida. Es más de lo que creí que conseguiría y eso me asusta. Porque temía perder los avances hechos.

–Hoy fui yo, muchacho, y si te soy del todo sincero, para mí no significa nada, porque si pude hacer eso… yo, por sobre cualquier otro y sin sufrir daños, significa que no eres el mismo cabrón que estudié por horas antes de desafiar, ¿crees que esa clase de victoria representa algo para mí? ¿Crees que ganar así me gusta tan siquiera un poco?

Su expresión no varió, si bien los puños tensos sobre el saco de boxeo me daban una idea más o menos acabada de lo que desfilaba por su cabeza.

–Así como estás… sería una tontería ofrecerte la revancha, no tiene méritos ganarle a la imitación o… a un símil roto que…

La explosión me calló.

De pronto, todo fue fuego, humo y del saco, las cenizas en que pudo haber reducido mi ser todo de haberme hallado en la posición correcta.

Las chispas escapaban de sus palmas. La respiración pesada creció. Y yo con el peinado de motociclista, luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo ante lo que podría ser mi último instante en esta tierra.

–No sabe nada –masculló el muchacho con voz enronquecida–. ¡Qué demonios puede saber de mí!

–Es obvio que nada.

–¡Entonces no se atreva a decir algo!

–Si quieres que no haya alguien como yo el día de mañana, tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

–¡Qué dice que…!

–Allá tú si decides que puedes aguantar otra humillación así.

–¡Quién dice que volveré a perder, estúpido!

–Te vencí yo, muchacho, ni más ni menos, ¿qué te puede esperar en el futuro con ese antecedente?

Y se calló.

Y respirando pesadamente, se dejó caer sobre el piso. Sentado. Los brazos sobre las rodillas y la furiosa expresión derrotada de quien prefiere la muerte antes que reconocerlo. No podía ver sus ojos, pero sí sus dientes y sus puños apretados hasta límites casi dolorosos.

Tentando la suerte, di los pasos necesarios para dejarme caer sentado a metro y medio de él y ahí me quedé. Callado. Esperando que decidiera abrir la boca. Echarme. Amenazarme. Lo que fuera, viniendo de él en esas circunstancias, cualquier cosa podía ser una buena señal.

–No debió ser así –masculló el muchacho con rabioso abatimiento.

–Si tú lo dices…

–¡Claro que no debió ser así!

–Muchacho…

–Pero… ¡No sé qué demonios pasa conmigo! ¡No sé qué me pasa que yo…! ¡Yo…!

–Tú qué….

–¡Me duele! –Terminó rugiendo desde lo más profundo, sorprendiéndome hasta las raíces en el proceso–. ¡Me duele todo el tiempo! ¡Me ahoga! ¡No debería dolerme así! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que alguien podría aguantar algo así! ¡Cómo es que el estúpido nerd podría resistir algo así de pie y yo…!

De pronto pareció consciente de con quién estaba hablando y me dirigió una mirada enloquecida, amenazante. Seguía siendo un novato después de todo. Me permití sonreír con algo de sorna.

–Es mejor que me lo digas a mí que a cualquiera de tus compañeros, ¿ya consideraste el riesgo de que se filtre cualquier cosa?

–¡Lo asesinaré si llega a decir una sola palabra! ¡¿Me oyó?!

–Eso si no me despiden antes, muchacho.

Se tranquiliza. Ni siquiera he tenido que empujarlo. Eso me asusta más. El orgullo pesa lo tuyo y si estás dispuesto a estacionarlo en algún lugar, significa que el peso con que cargas está más allá del consuelo que te pueda ofrecer el orgullo mismo.

Y que estés dispuesto a renunciar al placer que pueda representar el orgullo mismo… saberte su dueño, amo y señor…

–Siento cosas –masculla el chico con voz rasposa, sin mirarme–. Cosas que no debería sentir, cosas… cosas que están ahí, sin una razón aparente y… me ahogan… me asfixian, pero… también están y… a veces… a veces hacen que no todo parezca tan malo.

Pausa. Silencio. No sé qué decirle. En parte porque no le sigo todavía.

–A veces… pienso que tiene sentido, que está bien, pero… a veces… a veces ya no lo aguanto más y quiero quitármelo, pero… no quiero perderlo… me caga, me está matando por dentro y no quiero soltarlo, ¿qué tan estúpido tengo que ser para que me guste sufrir así?

–Oye…

–Y no quiero darle… darle cabida tampoco –suspira. Ya no es pesado. Ahora sólo percibo un tremendo abatimiento–. No tengo demasiado y… lo poco que pueda tener… tratándose de esto… no lo quiero perder.

–¿De qué hablas?

Es un silencio largo. Es casi doloroso. Incluso nos permitimos mirarnos. Y descubro la desoladora angustia que le embarga desde lo más profundo. Detrás de sus rabiosas facciones parece brillar la furia de un dolor ciego que no encuentra otra vía de escape. Todo mientras parece desatarse la intensidad de un debate físico que parece, finalmente, encontrar un escape diferente a la violencia, a través de las palabras.

Casi puedo leer el trazado de los engranajes en su cabeza al tiempo que le da forma a las palabras…

–¡Bro! ¿Entrenamiento nocturno? ¡Cómo no me llamaste a…!

Ambos nos sobresaltamos ante la súbita aparición.

El pelirrojo dientes de tiburón en el umbral del gimnasio. Es apenas un momento antes de que recupere el ánimo que decayó un instante al vernos hablar. Puedo leer la perplejidad antes de que Katsuki Bakugou se ponga de pie de un salto ante la aparición del chico que lo llevó a la enfermería tras romperle una silla en la cabeza.

–Pro… profesor –masculla el recién llegado, sorprendido–. No… no sabía que estaban…

–Nada, no estábamos haciendo nada –interrumpe Miss Simpatía, quitándome las palabras de la boca, repentinamente incómodo. Mucho más que antes–. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Todo mientras me dirige una tensa mirada antes de caminar hacia su amigo, el que de pronto ya no parece tan enérgico como de costumbre. Todo mientras hablan sobre rutinas nocturnas de ejercicio, su conveniencia. Todo antes de que Eijiro Kirishima repare en mi presencia y decida dirigirme la palabra. Preguntarme con cordialidad qué demonios hago aquí.

Todo mientras Katsuki Bakugou se mantiene a una respetable distancia y me dirige la misma angustiosa y rabiosa mirada de hace un momento.

Misma a la que se le diluye toda la rabia de a poco.

Misma a la que le queda sólo la angustia.

Misma que casi se puede traducir en una súplica.

Una certeza que adquiere solidez en cuanto vuelvo a prestar atención a Kirishima.

Y entiendo.

Ni siquiera necesito mirar otra vez a Katsuki, a su espalda. Pero lo hago.

Y lo entiendo. Con tanta fuerza que casi creo que se trata de una explosión y no de una certeza.

Pero no lo llamaría certeza. Porque en verdad no me lo puedo creer.

Que la causa sea tan profunda.

Y que los problemas de Bakugou tengan nombre, apellido e incluso un quirk.

El mismo conjunto acaba de llegar y con desmedido entusiasmo y una afilada sonrisa declara lo masculino que puede llegar a ser entrenar a estas horas, al tiempo que se golpea el bíceps

* * *

_Lo peor no es tener sentimientos. El problema es que tardes en descubrirlos, porque cuanto más te demores, más te costará entender qué carajos hacer con ellos._

* * *

_Domingo_

–Sí te puedo decir que Bakugou es un adolescente como cualquier otro y al mismo tiempo no lo es.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Es fácil perderse en la capa del sueño lógico del chico, Toshinori, pero los grandes problemas de cualquiera aparecen en esa edad y mucho me temo que el chico no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con lo más natural del mundo… desde cierto punto de vista y asumiendo que ciertos miedos estén justificados.

–¿Te importaría decirlo de manera más simple?

–Lo siento, Toshinori, pero en verdad el chico es muy celoso de su intimidad y no quiero arriesgarme a ser pulverizado por alguna indiscreción.

–Yo también sé guardar secretos, amigo.

–Lo sé, en serio me sorprende que en tres años, nadie se haya dado cuenta que se te cae la baba por…

–¡Amigo, por favor!

–Supongo que es un avance, ¿no? Tu chico no está tan pegado a ti como antes, de otro modo se habría percatado de que en ti no solo ganó un maestro sino que…

–¡Ya no me tortures! ¡No sé qué voy a hacer!

Lo admito. Ver al antiguo Símbolo de la Paz así de mortificado tiene su cuota de placer. Pero tiene razón. Me obligo a callar. Acabo de descubrir que éste no es el mejor lugar para abrir la boca respecto de tales asuntos.

En la caja hay un grupito de chicas. Tres chicas en realidad. Y la familiaridad de sus caras ya sería un problema más que grande si no fuera porque soy perfectamente consciente de la capacidad que le brindan esos lóbulos extensibles a su portadora.

Y a juzgar por el seguimiento de mi mirada, Toshinori Yagi también ha sacado las mismas conclusiones.

Que empiece a sudar o se le escape un hilillo de sangre de entre los labios no puede ser nada bueno.

–Y ahora qué haré… si me ven hablando contigo…

–Sí, ¿verdad? Nadie viene a verme si no es porque están hasta el cuello y de ahí a entender que algo está mal –fastidiado, me levanto para su sorpresa.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Continuamos en tu casa, adelántate, te conseguiré una distracción.

–Dime que no vas a dislocarte un brazo por mí, no quisiera perdérmelo.

Me permito sonreír ante la súbita burla del desgraciado malagradecido antes de hacerle una seña para que se largue en cuanto crea que puede hacerlo.

De manera que también se ha enterado…

Maldito Vlad.

* * *

_La niña apenas si puede ver la luz. Encerrada entre vides y espinas que no hacen más que crecer._

_Quiere detenerlas, pero por más que intenta, no lo logra. Y avanzan con autonomía y la envuelven. De a poco comenzaran a tocarla. Será cuestión de tiempo para que le quiten todo el aire y el espacio que le va quedando…_

_Arañando su carne…_

_Ya no sabe si llora sólo de medio o sus lágrimas se mezclan con la frustración._

_Y a medida que solloza, el susurro herbáceo no hace sino aumentar, como una susurrante serpiente que se alimenta de su dolor…_

_Desde su cabello. Bajando a la tierra. Hundiéndose en ella. Emergiendo. Creciendo…_

_Por qué…. Por qué tiene que ser así…_

–_¿Hola?_

_Se escucha a lo lejos. No, no está tan lejos. Sólo las gruesas murallas de vides impiden el paso de mayor sonido. Y así y todo…_

–_¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola?_

_Las vides crecen. El ruido se intensifica. La niña se encoge y ahoga un gemido. La tierra, bajo sus pies, parece temblar. Quiere gritar, pero la voz corre a esconderse en lo más profundo…_

–_Ay… ¡Carajo!_

_Lo siguiente que escucha son golpes, arañazos y gruñidos. Al principio, es una cadencia distante. No es que la niña preste mayor atención, pero lo siente. Cada paso. Un golpe. Paso. Arañazo. Gruñido. Golpe. Más fuerte. Más cerca. Más… y más… un crujido… un gruñido más fuerte…_

_Pero ella no mira. Se encoge mientras las vides brotan sin control de su cabeza y hacen suyo el terreno. Y la rodean. Y amenazan con abrazarla sin misericordia…_

–_¡Niña! ¿Estás bien?_

_La incredulidad le permite levantar la mirada escondida entre sus brazos y rodillas. Deshace el ovillo de su cuerpo para ver, entre las sombras, a un chiquillo._

_Es mayor que ella. Pero no debe tener más de trece años. No sabe por qué piensa en ese número. Recuerda haberlo visto en el parque jugando con otros chicos que parecían mayores que él. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, luce lastimado a tal grado que cualquier exclamación queda atascada en su garganta. Más al verlo con los arañazos sangrando y el hombro caído, fuera de lugar._

_Lo que no le impide al chico soltar un suspiro de alivio._

–_Sabía que había escuchado a alguien… eras tú –el dolor le impide sonreír, pero no agacharse a su lado–. Oye…_

–_Vete._

–_¿Qué cosa?_

–_Vete –musita otra vez la niña con voz temblorosa–. Yo… no puedo… ellas… ellas te…_

–_¿Tú has hecho esto?_

_La niña baja la mirada ante lo que siente como un reproche. Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar, pero se contienen al ver que el muchacho contempla el entorno herboso con franca estupefacción._

–_De acuerdo, me iré –replica el muchacho, resuelto–. Pero te vienes conmigo._

–_No… si… si yo voy… ellas…_

–_Que lo intenten –ahora sí sonríe, pero el aguijonazo de dolor hace que se arrepienta. En verdad luce muy maltratado–. Conozco cosas mucho peores, así que esto no diferente._

–_No… no lo entiendes…_

–_Que no puedes controlarlo, ¿es eso? –La niña quiere asentir, pero no puede. Así y todo, siente que eso le basta al chiquillo para entenderle, sin dejar de mirar las vides descontroladas que engullen la luz–. Yo creo que están cansadas._

–_¿Qué? –No, no bromea. En verdad lo cree. Y la pequeña sonrisa así parece confirmarlo, más cuando se arrodilla hasta que sus miradas se enfrentan a escasa distancia._

–_Las plantas también sienten –comenta el chico con aire comprensivo–. Y están cansadas, pero saben que tú las has traído, ¿te parece si las hacemos dormir?_

–_Yo… no sé –musita la niña, sintiendo la nueva oleada brotar de sus lagrimales._

_Eso hasta que siente esa mano magullada acariciar su agresivo cabello que no deja de crecer. Está segura de que le hace daño, pero no se detiene así y todo. Ahí se queda, mirando las terribles vides que tiene por cabello mientras tararea con suavidad una melodía que la niña, dentro de su pánico, no tarda en reconocer._

_En alguna caja musical… esa canción de cuna… a la que nunca prestó atención…_

_Que ahora suena con suavidad… acompasando sus miedos… relajándolos… _

_Buenas noches princesa,_

_Ya no temas nada._

_Ya la luna, las estrellas_

_Hoy velarán tu soñar._

_La canción sigue. Ella cierra los ojos. Sólo escucha. Respira. La mano no se aparta de las vides mientras éstas se detienen y parecen escuchar también la canción… y se relajan…_

_Ellas lo entienden. Es hora de descansar._

_De a poco, el aire regresa mientras él no deja de tararear la melodía antes de retomar la letra. Buenas noches, princesa, ya no temas nada. Las vides retroceden de a poco y ya la luna, las estrellas hoy velarán tu soñar. _

_La letra se pierde. No la retiene. Intenta no pensarlo. Se tranquiliza. Retroceden. De a poco mientras vuelve a mirarlo._

_Hay luz. Hay aire. Tiene a la vista el parque que perdió antes de ser encerrada por las vides que no dejaban de crecer. La cúpula se derrumba. Desaparece. Puede ver al chico con claridad. Está herido. Pero le sonríe sin apartar la mano que puede usar de las vides que vuelven a la forma del cabello._

_Deja de tararear cuando ya las vides no les obstruyen el paso. Aparta la mano de su cabeza para ayudarla a incorporarse con cuidado._

–_¿Lo ves? –Ya de pie, deja caer el peso de la palma en su hombro–. No tengas miedo, tu quirk es una bendición._

* * *

_Ese Jueves_

Hay voces asustadas del otro lado. Ella no las escucha. No quiere.

La vida, esta vez, se alimenta de su temor. La rodea. La encierra. Mientras ella se deja caer de rodillas y un gigantesco e inexplicable miedo arrasa hasta la última fibra de su serenidad.

Quiere enlazar las manos. Recordar una plegaria. Elevarla al cielo. Pero no le sale la voz. Las palabras se escabullen. La vida se espesa y bloquea el camino al cielo, en tanto ese terror parece devorar su alma…

Por Dios… qué ha hecho… pero qué ha hecho…

Se acerca a duras penas al dislocado cuerpo, la única presencia en esa asfixiante y descontrolada cúpula de hierba. La ha recordado antes de desmayarse a causa del daño. Los huesos fuera de lugar ofrecen un cuadro estremecedor. No se atreve a tocarlo, pero…

–No… –se escucha musitar la asustada muchacha, intentando disipar las imágenes primeras…

La primera vez que la vida brotó de su cabeza…

La primera vez que lo arrasó todo.

–No…

La vez que juró verlo como una bendición… no una maldición…

–No…

La vez que tanto lastimó…

Creyendo que aislándose de todos podría…

Pero aún así… tanto… tanto… tanto daño…

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

_Dios… por favor…_

No puede respirar… necesita tomar aire… necesita que…

Que todo deje de encerrarla… de dar vueltas… de ser tan parecido a una maldición…

Que deje de parecerse al infierno…

Tan oscuro… tan pequeño…

Tan aterrador…

Ella…

_No… no… no…_

Pero incluso en medio del descontrol de la vida tan parecida a la muerte y la sombra, puede sentirlo.

El tacto.

El roce en su brazo.

El roce que la lleva a descubrir que ha cerrado los ojos. Cuando los abre. Y que su rostro recién ahora se ve libre de sus propias manos. Que la cubren.

Cómo… cómo…

Quiere decir algo. Todo lo que escapa de su boca es un sonido incoherente a la par de las lágrimas.

Esa mano necesita algo de impulso para llegar a la hierba descontrolada que es su cabello y ahí se queda, atrapada, pero relajada mientras de esos labios que creyó inconscientes hasta hace unos segundos escapa una melodía…

Una letra…

Un recuerdo perdido…

Esa nana… esa melodía casi ronca…

Se paraliza ante esa imagen.

Él. El mismo que se las ha ingeniado para escapar del abismo de la inconsciencia por muy poco. El mismo que la mira con la misma mueca de dolor que intenta convertir en una sonrisa, como en ese recuerdo lejano mientras no deja de tararear la nana…

Mientras le da letra…

_Buenas noches princesa,_

_Ya no temas nada._

_Ya la luna, las estrellas_

_Hoy velarán tu soñar._

Consigue recuperar la postura. No quita la mano de la vid. Ella sólo puede llorar. Pero el miedo se mezcla con algo desconocido, con…

Con alivio.

Quiere mover las manos. Quiere asegurarse de que es verdad. Pero ese mismo maldito miedo que ha regresado con tantísima fuerza tras verlo lastimado sigue ahí. Y se alimenta de su fuerza. Y la paraliza…

–Aún puedes… hacerlas dormir.

Lo musita apenas. Tanta rabia por sentirse olvidada y de pronto…

–Tengo miedo –consigue articular la muchacha. La confesión se lleva su aliento.

¿Cuántos años hace de que lo dijera? ¿Cuántos años lleva ya peleando con ese demonio que la atenaza?

Él, en respuesta, la rodea con los brazos. Ella, rígida, no puede dejar de llorar…

Pero se concentra en la nana. En el tarareo… en la letra…

_Buenas noches princesa,_

_Ya no temas nada._

_Ya la luna, las estrellas_

_Hoy velarán tu soñar._

_Dondequiera que vas_

_Nada te dañará_

_Un ángel cuidará_

_Tus sueños de volar._

Sí…

Sí.

Sí puede cerrar los ojos.

Tal vez… tal vez no deje de llorar, pero…

Pero es como volver a estar en el parque.

Ya no son esos niños, pero… como en ese momento…

El miedo…

El pánico pesa menos ya…

El alivio… más…

* * *

Antes de poder emplear sus capacidades a mayor escala o de permitir a uno de sus estudiantes entrar al rescate, el desatado salvajismo del domo vegetal que ha rodeado la arena se detiene.

Vlad no se atreve a afirmar si ahora es más lento o ha alcanzado la quietud. Lo que sí puede decir es que el avance no se compara a lo que parecen segundos antes, cuando el aparecido cayó lastimado y su estudiante, Shiozaki, apenas consiguió levantarse para verlo.

Apenas pudo ver, desde donde estaba y embargado por la sorpresa, el rostro siempre sereno de la muchacha contraído, en ese instante, en una mueca de terror.

Y apenas tuvo ocasión de procesar la imagen antes de escuchar el agudo grito escapar de los labios de la muchacha.

Desatando el descontrolado infierno verde que todo parecía invadir.

Todos han tenido que pelear contra el avance vegetal. De pronto, a los muchachos a los que se les prometió una suerte de divertidísima comedia, no les ha quedado otra más que pelear para evitar ser lanzados o rodeados por el descontrol selvático que ha surgido de la persona que menos esperaban.

Todo mientras, de alguna desesperada forma, intentan acercarse al origen de ese caos.

Eso hasta que la detención se confirma con el gradual retroceso de las furibundas lianas.

Escucha a algunos caer. Las preguntas en forma de murmullos empiezan a cobrar forma y todo mientras el entorno se despeja y les permite tener una mejor panorámica.

Cuando el lugar parece haberse librado en su mayoría del salvaje verdor, pueden vislumbrar algo inesperado en lo que fuera el campo de batalla.

El aparecido, el supuesto profesor nuevo, el mismo que pareció perder el sentido antes de desaparecer entre las plantas, ha conseguido recuperar el sentido necesario para incorporarse, mantener hincada la rodilla y con el brazo que sigue en su sitio abrazar a la muchacha.

No pueden ver el rostro de Ibara Shiozaki, pero los más próximos sí consiguen ver los temblores de su cuerpo mientras se aferra al aparecido al que, hasta hace unos minutos, persiguió con sus vides.

Pero más sorprendente resulta que el mismo profesor, el mismo al que Vlad King lanzó a esa absurda competición, parece tararear una nana para hacer dormir a niños pequeños mientras se daña la única mano sana acariciando lo que es el espinoso cabello de una muchacha.

Cada vez menos espinoso. Cada vez menos descontrolado. Hasta que, finalmente, la peligrosa selva remite del todo y lo único que queda es el recuerdo que encarna el peculiar cabello de esa compañera que todos recuerdan tan tranquila, que nadie jamás ha visto perder el dominio sobre sí misma…

Que recién ahora parece que se apoya en ese profesor… la cabeza en su hombro y, entre lágrimas, mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Ninguno parece consciente de que ya no son rodeados por un domo indomable de hierba ni mucho menos que la clase B de tercer año del curso de héroes los contempla entre aliviados, incrédulos y temerosos.

Eso hasta que el profesor parece susurrar algo diferente al oído de la muchacha antes de dirigir una colérica mirada a todos cuanto los rodean.

Tardan unos incómodos segundos en entender el mensaje y es la presidenta de la clase la primera en acusar recibo. Kendo, de hecho, corre hacia ellos y con delicadeza, el profesor ayuda como puede a Shiozaki a apoyarse en su compañera. La religiosa joven parece aturdida, ausente, dejándose hacer con absoluta docilidad mientras es agarrada y prácticamente arrastrada entre brazos lejos de la arena. Cuando se han alejado del tipo, recién entonces Setsuna atina a unirse al esfuerzo de llevar, como se entera en el camino, a Ibara a la enfermería.

Vlad, por su parte, ni siquiera tiene chance de sentirse avergonzado por la falta de accionar en que lo sume el desconcierto.

Todo lo que puede hacer el profesor, al igual que los estudiantes que aún quedan, es ver cómo ese aparecido consigue levantarse del todo, apoyado en una carbonizada escoba, y comerse la peor mirada furiosa que recuerde haber recibido de nadie.

Ni siquiera alcanza a preocuparle el espantoso aspecto de su brazo fuera de lugar o que haya hecho un considerable esfuerzo para llegar hasta él cuando ya lo tiene a un par de pasos de distancia.

A primera vista, el cuadro resulta casi cómico. Después de todo, el profesor nuevo está bastante golpeado y apenas se puede mantener erguido mientras Vlad King le saca, por lo menos, unos buenos veinte centímetros de ventaja y sumado a su musculoso físico…

¿De dónde demonios saca entonces ese tipo lo que sea que haga falta para pararse frente a un héroe que podría partirlo por la mitad con ese gesto de profunda rabia?

–Vuelve a decirlo, Sekijiro.

Quienes pueden oírlo quedan sorprendidos del inmenso odio que parece albergar la voz del profesor nuevo.

–De qué estás…

–Vuelve a decir que los sentimientos y la mente son tonterías, anda… dilo.

Nadie dice nada. De hecho, nadie se atreve a mover un músculo. Ni siquiera alguno de los jóvenes repara en que, en todos esos años, ninguno ha visto en su profesor tal expresión de perplejidad.

El nuevo, al que llaman Highlander, ni siquiera espera. Sólo camina medio cojeando hacia la salida antes de soltar, sin voltear:

–La clase de hoy se suspende, así que nos vemos la próxima semana.

Y en vista de que Vlad King no se ríe de esas palabras, asumen que va en serio.

Qué carajos…

Después de lo que les ha tocado pasar… después de todas las preguntas que han quedado pendientes…

Lo último que se atreven a pensar es que algo de eso parece un chiste.

* * *

_Domingo_

–Según me enteré, Shiozaki ahora se encuentra mejor, pero…

–Sí, es comprensible que todos se sintieran aterrados.

–Quién podría esperar algo así, kero.

Las chicas acaban de dar un paso al costado, a la espera de que les entreguen parte de la orden. Por supuesto que ha sido Mina la que ha llegado con las novedades, aunque una noticia de semejante calibre habría llegado a sus oídos sin necesidad del… canal oficial de la sección.

Kyoka no necesita echar una mirada detallada en las muchachas para asimilar del todo sus expresiones. Es obvio que Mina, esta vez, no disfruta como siempre de lo que cuenta, en tanto Ochako y Tsuyu prestan atención con aprensiva curiosidad. Y es comprensible. No es que traten a menudo con la chica de las hiedras de la otra sección, pero tres años de estudios las han acercado lo suficiente para tener una idea más o menos cabal de la serenísima actitud que siempre ha caracterizado a la religiosa muchacha.

Así que la sola idea de verla perder el control de esa manera…

Kyoka no quiere abrir la boca y delatar lo que le produce la sola imagen que forma su mente. Escapa a su entendimiento. En realidad, escapa a cualquier cosa que creyera conocer.

–¿Cómo pudo recuperar el control tras algo así? –Suelta Tsuyu con curiosidad.

–En realidad… me pregunto qué pudo haberla hecho perder el control –murmura Ochako, llevándose una mano al mentón.

–Habrá sido algo muy grave –se atreve a especular Kyoka, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos

–¡Oh, eso es lo más increíble de todo! –Suelta Mina con súbito entusiasmo, captando una vez más la atención del grupo–. Resulta que todo empezó porque al profesor de los chicos se le ocurrió…

–Sí amigo, quiero otra Hawaiana XL, ¿qué tiene de raro?

Las chicas callan de pronto. Están lo bastante cerca para escucharlo con claridad. Y antes de que puedan voltear, sumidas en la impresión, para confirmar lo que aparenta, la discusión sigue.

–No digo que sea raro, señor, pero…

–Tienes razón, si son cinco ingredientes, cinco veces piña sería un desperdicio, así que mejor ponle dos de piña, dos de champiñones y uno de anchoas, ¿así está mejor?

–En… enseguida señor.

–Gracias.

No saben qué les desconcierta más. Si la naturaleza del engendro en pizza que acaba de ser ordenado o el hecho de que sea el nuevo profesor, el psicólogo de UA… el llamado Highlander el que acaba de recibir el vale por su compra y acaba de reparar en la presencia de las chicas para luego sonreír.

–Muchachas…

–Profesor…

–No… no se va a comer eso, ¿verdad? –Por supuesto que Ochako no tarda demasiado en arrepentirse de la pregunta en cuanto la expresión ofendida y fastidiada del psicólogo hace su aparición.

–Ustedes también…

–A estas alturas… creí que ya lo había aceptado.

El comentario irónico de Kyoka descoloca a las chicas. Si no fuera porque acaba de dirigirle la palabra a un profesor, casi dirían que se está burlando y existe la peligrosa impresión de que así sea.

–Siempre he sido lento para aprender, muchacha, imagina después de sobrevivir a una vibración tan grande.

Cualquier otro pagaría semejante línea con un Jack clavado hasta lo profundo de la oreja. En cambio, la chica sabe que la ha sacado barata la última vez, de manera que sólo resopla y desvía la mirada, obligándose a aceptar la derrota para gracia de sus amigas.

El llamado por el pedido las salva de fingir que les pueda interesar qué hace que un ser humano pierda la capacidad del gusto a tales extremos. Incluso el profesor parece aliviado de que tengan una razón para alejarse del mesón.

–Entonces… ¿Nos vemos en clase? –Pregunta Kyoka al psicólogo, más para romper el hielo que por otra cosa.

–¿Tengo alternativa?

–Ni que fuera tan malo –masculla la muchacha, sin notar las expresiones divertidas de sus compañeras.

–Deja que sobreviva el resto de la semana, hasta entonces…

La enorme caja llega y el psicólogo confirma su alivio recibiéndola. Ni siquiera se detiene a completar la idea, hace un gesto de despedida y se larga por donde se supone que ha venido, dejando a las chicas con la tarea de buscar una mesa.

–No parece que le caigamos bien –medita Tsuyu con agudeza.

–Le han pasado demasiadas cosas, supongo que eso tendrá que ver –reconoce Mina, incapaz de sonreír ante el resumen de la cadena de desgracias que parecen perseguir a un solo sujeto.

–Bueno… no sería la primera vez, ¿verdad? –Ochako, por su parte, intenta encontrar el lado positivo a las cosas.

–A medida que se sufren más accidentes así, aprendes a despertar de mejor humor –el comentario de Kyoka sorprende a las chicas, más aún que sonría con cierta satisfacción–. Es cuestión de tiempo, se acostumbrará.

* * *

Yagi, grandísimo…

Te dije que me esperes en casa, no en una esquina.

Aunque agradezco que me facilites las cosas. De pasada me lo terminas de confirmar.

Desde el principio no ha sido mi impresión.

Alguien está ahí. A quién de los sigue es la cuestión.

Pero se te ve cansado. Yo también lo estoy. Quizá no haga falta averiguarlo hoy.

Quizá… no sea nada.

Quizá.


End file.
